Amanecer
by Alisse
Summary: Continuación de "Vacaciones de Locos". Taro tendrá que continuar con su vida desde ya, ahora que tiene a su hijo, que depende de él. CAPÍTULO EDITADO: 1.
1. Default Chapter

**Se preguntarán: ¿Qué ocurre con este fic? Así es, los mensajes que me han estado enviando este tiempo sí han hecho que vuelva a considerar este fic. **

**Pero, por respeto a ustedes reescribiré este fic, más que nada porque no me acuerdo en qué iba en la escritura y si escribo algo en este estado, no tendrá mucha relación con la historia en sí (y si alguno piensa "¿por qué no lo lee?"... no puedo, no me da la cabeza, jajaja) **

**No puedo asegurar que me demoraré poco, pero sí que como ya empecé con esto, lo terminaré sí o sí.**

**Ahora, con el CAPÍTULO UNO EDITADO.**

* * *

**Amanecer.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

"_Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no Dey? A veces me da la impresión que tan sólo ayer vivimos nuestra historia..._"

-¡Papá!- escuchó a su espalda, y un pequeño niño con un ramito de flores se acercó corriendo a él, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces solo, Van?- le preguntó Taro, tomándolo en brazos a penas tuvo oportunidad y luego haciéndole algunas cosquillas en la panza.

-Tía Sanae dejó que me adelantara- respondió el niño, riendo un poco ante el gesto de cariño de su padre -¡Papá!- reclamó el pequeño, tratando de evitarlo.

-¿Y...?- comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Taro!- escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa voz era de la persona por la cual justamente iba a preguntar al pequeño. Cuando llegó con ellos, lo miró con algo de preocupación -¿por qué te adelantaste?, me asustaste cuando te vi solo- le dijo ella.

-Necesitaba pensar un poco- respondió Taro, sonriendo levemente como disculpa.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos solo?- le preguntó ella inmediatamente, comprendiendo la razón de su acción, Taro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario...- dijo él.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la tumba que estaba en frente de ellos. Van, después de luchar un poco con su padre, logró soltarse y se acercó a la tumba, comenzando a ordenar las flores lo mejor que podía. Los dos adultos lo miraban con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye Taro, ¿has pensado cómo sería todo si ella no hubiese muerto?- preguntó ella de pronto, tomando su mano.

-Muchas veces...- suspiró Taro.

-¡Mira papá, qué bien se ven las flores!- exclamó Van, emocionado, Taro le sonrió al pequeño.

-Claro hijo- dijo –aunque creo que falta un poco por este lado…

Taro se agachó al lado de su hijo y, entre los dos, comenzaron a trabajar en las flores. Muy pronto, ella sintió la llegada de los demás amigos que los estaban acompañando en ese día…

* * *

**Capítulo I: Odio el silencio.**

* * *

Taro Misaki, de forma completamente involuntaria, aspiró algo de talco y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a toser, lo que por supuesto, evitó que lograra continuar con el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

-Como odio esto...- murmuró, cuando ya por fin su tos se calmó, después de un buen rato, por supuesto –ya, Van, ya casi termino...

"_En el silencio escucho tu voz  
__Cuando estoy solo te siento regresar  
__En el silencio escucho tu voz  
__Por eso es que odio el silencio  
__Por eso es que odio estar solo  
__Y cuan..."__  
_

La canción terminó de pronto, cuando después de escuchar un poco la letra de la canción, Taro comprendió que lo mejor para su salud mental era cortarla, algo molesto por la letra en sí. A ratos le daba la impresión que el destino se empeñaba en molestarlo.

Había llegado hacía poco rato del aeropuerto a la casa de su padre en Japón y, a pesar que tenía ganas de verlo, no había tenido tanta suerte, lo que en parte lo extrañaba bastante, ya que esperaba que lo estuviera esperando como siempre lo hacía cuando volvía a su país natal.

Miró la hora, dudando.

¿Debía ir a la convocatoria de la selección o mejor se quedaba en la casa? No lograba decidirse…

Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para llegar adelantado a la misma, pero a ese paso tendría que llevar a Van consigo ya que no tenía con quién dejarlo... y, para qué quería mentirse, sentía deseos de quedarse solo en su casa (sí, lo de su padre y eso que no tenía con quién dejar al pequeño era sólo una excusa)

Además, ¿de qué se preocupaba?, el mismo Gamo le había dicho en una conversación telefónica que si no se sentía bien, no tenía la obligación de asistir. Con eso se había dado cuenta que su entrenador algo de corazón tenía.

Tratando de decidirse, miró por la ventana unos momentos, y suspiró, pensando que de esa forma lograría pensar qué hacer.

-¿Crees que debería ir, Van?- dijo, aunque sabía que su hijo no le iba a responder. Caminó hacia él y lo miró sonriendo, había tomado una decisión –bueno hijo, ya que tu abuelo no hizo acto de presencia durante estas dos horas que lo hemos esperado con mucha paciencia, tendremos que irnos. Le dejaremos una nota para que no se preocupe... a ver...

Buscó entre sus cosas papel y lápiz y después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó a escribir.

"_Papá: Llegué hace un rato del aeropuerto; te esperé y como no llegaste, me llevaré a Van a la Federación. No estoy seguro a qué hora lleguemos._

_Cualquier cosa, te aviso._

_Nos vemos,_

_Taro._

_PD: Los bolsos ni se te ocurra abrirlos, son los regalos de Navidad y, entre ellos, está el tuyo... si llegas a moverlos un centímetro, lo sabré."_

Dejó la nota en un lugar muy visible, que era justamente la mesita de centro de la sala, abrigó a Van tanto que le pareció que había aumentado unos cuantos kilos y, después de eso, arregló el bolso con todo lo que pensaba era necesario.

-A ver... leche, pañales, ropa... juguete... ¿falta algo?...- murmuraba, mientras que el pequeño parecía verlo con mucha atención.

Aún pensando en lo que podría faltarle, fue hacia el que sería su cuarto durante su estancia en Japón, y se quedó algo sorprendido de lo que vio: al lado de la cama, había un cuna, un coche de bebé y otros implementos para su hijo. Taro no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que tenía frente a él.

-Debí suponerlo...- murmuró, pensando en su padre.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sacó el coche y puso en éste a Van... que se despertó y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente. Lo quedó mirando unos momentos y finalmente hizo ojos al cielo.

-... Supongo que no se molestarán si llego tarde...

Y, resignado ante su suerte, sacó el biberón que tenía listo y comenzó a dárselo a Van, que tomaba leche con unas ganas envidiables. Sonrió, pensando que era de lo que más le gustaba hacer con el pequeño, ya que podía sentir una gran conexión con él.

* * *

-¡Wakabayashi!

El aludido volteó y sonrió al ver a su amigo que se acercaba a él. Esperó a Tsubasa en el lugar, ya que se acercaba a él corriendo.

-Tsubasa, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó, una vez que éste estaba a su lado.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- contestó el otro, recobrando el aliento.

-Bien, gracias...

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la Federación de Fútbol, prácticamente poniéndose al día en sus asuntos en esos pocos minutos.

-¿Y cuándo llegaste?- le preguntó Wakabayashi a su amigo.

-Hace dos días- contestó Tsubasa.

-¿Ya viste a Sanae?

-¿Tú crees que no?- contestó el otro, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

-No me sorprendería que la cambiaras por un balón, así que ya sabes mi respuesta- contestó el otro riendo, a lo que Tsubasa lo miró feo.

-Jo...- murmuró luego.

Llegaron a la Federación en pocos minutos y se encontraron con los demás del equipo, a los que saludaron con mucho ánimo. Conversaron entre todos, riendo, mientras que esperaban que comenzara la reunión. La cual lo hizo minutos después, cuando Katagiri hizo su aparición frente al grupo.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludó, sonriéndoles.

-Buenas tardes- le respondieron a coro.

En ese momento, entraba Gamo a la sala de reuniones, mirando a todos los presentes desde su lugar.

-¿Están todos?- preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-Falta Misaki...- respondió Matsumaya, aunque luego pareció dudar -¿lo llamó, cierto?- le preguntó al entrenador.

-Sí- respondió Gamo, sonriendo levemente –cuando hablé con él me dijo que podía venir... ¿alguien sabe qué le ocurrió y por qué no está aquí?

-Bueno...- comenzó Tsubasa, después de unos momentos –cuando hablé con él me dijo que no estaba muy seguro de poder venir, por Van, parece que está un poco enfermo...

-¿Qué tiene?- le preguntó Misugi, Tsubasa se encogió algo inseguro.

-No lo sé...- respondió luego, su voz no muy segura. Wakabayashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, tú sabes algo más, habla- le dijo, con un tono que no aceptaba negativas. Tsubasa sólo lo miró unos momentos, hasta que se rindió.

-Sanae habló con la prima de Deyanira, y ésta le dijo que Van estaba muy bien- contestó.

Los demás miraron a Tsubasa, entre sorprendidos y preocupados.

-¿Para qué te mentiría?- le preguntaron algunos de ellos.

-No lo sé...- murmuró Tsubasa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno- los interrumpió Gamo –después le preguntarán ustedes, por ahora, comenzaremos con la reunión de hoy.

* * *

Van iba durmiendo muy tranquilo en su coche. Demasiado tranquilo, si lo pensaba bien.

En parte, a Taro le extrañaba un tanto el que estuviera así. Van era muy llorón, mañoso, mal genio... las tenía todas, y el hecho que en esos momentos fuera durmiendo tranquilo en el coche era una verdadera novedad... sobre todo porque sabía que a su hijo no le agradaba andar en coches... siempre le hacía escándalos cuando estaba demasiado tiempo en él.

"_Quizás ya está creciendo_" pensó Taro... sólo esperaba que le durara, aunque sea por el rato de la reunión "_... otra cosa sería que está cansado con el viaje... sí, debe de ser eso, mañana estará tan llorón como siempre_" pensó después, con algo de pesimismo.

Llegó a la Federación de Fútbol y, una vez dentro, se quedó pensando en lo perdido que andaba en esos momentos... no tenía la más mínima idea del lugar en que se juntarían a la reunión... se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recorrer, atento a los posibles movimientos que pudiera darse cuenta.

-...La sala de reuniones...- murmuró mientras caminaba por el lugar, encontrándose con personas que lo saludaban con la cabeza. Respondía con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor.

Después de preguntar (lo consideró más sano), se dirigió hacia allá y tocó la puerta al notar que la reunión ya había comenzado. Esperó durante algunos momentos.

Katagiri fue el que abrió la puerta, asomándose luego para ver quién era. Taro, en un primer momento, lo notó un tanto molesto por la interrupción de la reunión. Al darse cuenta que era él, la cara le cambió a una de sorpresa.

-¡Misaki!- exclamó, mirándolo.

-Hola...- dijo Taro, sonriendo levemente. Lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir -Eh...

Misaki notó que, a pesar de que aún no entraba a la sala, ya era el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros de equipo. Gamo, al darse cuenta que era él, se acercó a la puerta.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo Taro, una vez que llegó con él.

-No importa...- dijo Gamo, y Taro notó que miraba el coche de reojo. Sin querer, el muchacho enrojeció levemente.

-Ah, es que no tuve con quién dejarlo- dijo, avergonzado -¿Hay algún problema de que se quede conmigo durante la reunión?

-No, pasa- le dijo el entrenador, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio para que entrara.

En el interior de la sala, Taro tuvo la sensación que debió quedarse en su casa, tranquilo y con el pequeño.

Dejó el coche en un rincón y sacó de éste a Van, que aún dormía tranquilo. Con él se dirigió al lugar vacío que estaba al lado de Tsubasa y se sentó ahí, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible en el lugar.

Sonrió al ver los rostros divertidos de sus amigos, en los que se veía algo de burla.

-Bien –continuó Gamo, volviendo la atención de los presentes –como les decía, hemos organizado unos cuantos amistosos, en preparación del próximo mundial...

-¿Cómo está Van?- le preguntó Tsubasa en voz baja, acercándose a él un poco.

-Bien...- respondió Taro distraído y acomodando a Van en sus brazos, tratando de escuchar lo que Gamo le decía. Notó perfectamente cuando Tsubasa lo miró suspicaz.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y cómo me dijiste que Van estaba enfermo?- le preguntó con suspicacia. Tsubasa notó que Misaki se ponía algo tenso: había dado en el clavo en el clavo con esa pregunta y, decidido, continuar insistiendo en el tema.

-... Eh…- Taro miró deliberadamente hacia otro lado, evitando a su amigo sin mucho disimulo.

-Contesta- le exigió Tsubasa, mientras el otro miraba descaradamente hacia otro lado. Después de unos momentos, Taro soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y qué quieres que te conteste?- le murmuró Taro, aún sin mirarlo. Tsubasa lo miró levemente y luego suavizó la expresión.

-... La verdad- murmuró luego el otro.

Taro no contestó en un primer momento, ni siquiera desvió la vista del frente. Tsubasa esperó pacientemente a que su amigo le contestara.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo una buena razón- dijo Taro después de unos momentos -Sólo no quería salir de mi casa…

-No es eso- le interrumpió Tsubasa –la verdad es que nos estás evitando- agregó luego, a lo que Taro lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No, yo...- comenzó a negar el muchacho.

-Ozora y Misaki, silencio- les dijo Gamo, cortando la conversación de pronto. Ambos miraron al frente, tratando de ignorar las risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros –como les decía, una semana después de Navidad tendremos el partido contra España y para ello…

-¿Será aquí?- preguntó Tsubasa, que enrojeció cuando todos los demás lo quedaron mirando con sonrisas -¿dije algo malo?- preguntó luego, con algo de timidez.

-No estabas escuchando- le dijo Katagiri, sonriendo levemente. Tsubasa sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Sí, Tsubasa, será aquí- le respondió Gamo, haciendo ojos al cielo –y por favor, pon atención a las indicaciones que estamos dando.

-Sí, señor, lo siento- dijo Tsubasa, avergonzado, mirando feo a Wakabayashi, que reía sin poco disimulo.

Taro suspiró y miró al techo, acomodando nuevamente a Van lo mejor que podía. Miró a su lado (contrario al de Tsubasa) y Mamoru le sonrió levemente. Sentía completamente cansado los brazos y se estaba aburriendo un tanto y, por eso mismo, sentía perfectamente cómo lo estaba invadiendo un sueño terrible.

Acomodándose mejor en la silla, soltó un bostezo; y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba en realidad. Aún no se acostumbraba a los horarios de Van (aunque creía que no se acostumbraría nunca) y el viaje lo habían agotado demasiado.

Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, a la vez que dejaba de escuchar la voz de Gamo.

Un golpe en una mesa lo despertó como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica... y no sólo a él, sino también a Van

-¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!

Todos los miraron, sorprendidos por la interrupción. Después de despertar un poco, pensó en salir de ahí.

-Emm... permiso- murmuró, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala rápidamente, pero antes yendo hacia el coche y sacando una manta y el bolso.

Fue al baño y se dio cuenta que debía cambiarle el pañal a Van. Éste estaba callado y "observaba" a su padre, que le sonreía divertido.

-¿Y qué te pareció Gamo?- le dijo Taro al bebé -¿cierto que parece un ogro?

Sonrió más aún cuando se dio cuenta que Van trataba de responderle entre suaves balbuceos, sin dejar de moverse.

-A ver...- continuó Taro, esta vez murmurando para sí –te hecho talco y lis... ¡Van!- el niño se orinó... sin pañal (la de veces que me pasó eso con mi sobrino). Taro, se quedó se quedó con el talco en la mano y miró a su hijo, suspirando.

-Van...- murmuró. El bebé pareció soltar algo parecido a una carcajada –claro... lo hiciste a propósito...

Después de un rato de lo que pareció más una lucha, por fin terminó de mudarlo.

-Bien... ¿quieres tu leche?...- le preguntó, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo acomodaba con el resto de cosas que andaba trayendo -¿Sí?, entonces vamos a la sala de reuniones, ahí estaremos más cómodos.

Tocó la puerta y entró después de unos momentos, sintió perfectamente cómo todos lo miraron.

-¿Ya se calmó?- le preguntó Gamo, desde el lugar en donde estaba.

-Sí- le respondió Taro, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza por las interrupciones que había causado –se asustó con el golpe.

Volvió a su asiento al lado de Tsubasa y comenzó a darle el biberón al bebé, el cual tomaba muy entusiasmado.

Katagiri lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, en parte divertido por lo que veía. Taro Misaki siempre se había caracterizado por su candidez y responsabilidad por sobre todos los demás. Se notaba de lejos que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para con su hijo, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera identificar que había algo diferente en él.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, creía que ese cambio en Misaki se debía principalmente a la muerte de su joven esposa, ¿qué otra cosa si no? Aunque pensó que ese vacío que ella había dejado, en parte había sido llenado por su hijo.

-...bien, eso es, chicos. Mañana comenzaremos temprano con el entrenamiento- dijo Gamo, al grupo -Pueden irse, Misaki, quiero hablarte- agregó luego.

Los integrantes del equipo abandonaron la sala. Taro se quedó sentado en el lugar en que estaba, esperando a que Van terminara de beber su leche. Gamo y Katagiri se le acercaron una vez que estuvieron solos.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó el entrenador –no esperaba que vinieras hoy.

-Llegué hace poco- contestó Taro, sonriendo -y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de salir de la casa, igual lo hice.

-Te ves cansado- le dijo Katagiri, divertido –casi te quedas dormido durante la reunión.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Tom, completamente avergonzado –aún no me acostumbro a los horarios de Van, y el viaje terminó por matarme.

-En ese caso, ve a descansar- dijo Katagiri, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Sí- asintió Taro, esperando poder salir luego de ahí, ya que había comenzado a sentirse algo incómodo por toda la situación del día.

-¿Es mañoso?- le preguntó Katagiri, refiriéndose al bebé, a lo que Taro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-No tiene idea... –respondió el joven –le gusta ser el centro de la atención, se despierta mínimo tres veces en la noche y durante el día lo que más hace es comer, llorar y dormir.

-Bueno- le dijo Gamo, sonriendo también por sus palabras –mejor vete, antes de que comience a hacer más frío.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo- Taro dejó a Van en el coche y salió momentos después. Afuera lo esperaban sus compañeros, deseosos de ver al bebé.

-¡Hola!- le dijeron, y se acercaron al coche.

-¡Vaya que ha crecido!- dijo Matsumaya, sonriendo ampliamente -¿puedo tomarlo?

-Claro- asintió Misaki, animándolo.

-...Pero sácalo tú- replicó el otro, causando la risa de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Como quieras…

Taro se lo entregó a Matsumaya y la mayoría del equipo los rodeó, hablando todos a la vez. Van, durante unos momentos, tenía muy abiertos los ojos y miraba para todos lados, al parecer, buscando a alguien. Luego, comenzó a hacer pucheros al encontrarse entre desconocidos y se largó a llorar, asustado

-¡Ahhhh!- dijeron todos, divertidos.

-Van quiere a su papi- dijo Matsumaya, divertido y entregándoselo a Taro. Éste sonreía al momento de recibirlo.

-Shhh… hijo...- murmuró con suavidad. Van lloró sólo unos momentos más y se calló poco a poco. Inmediatamente después cerró sus ojitos.

-¿Se durmió?- le pregunto Ryo, asomándose para verlo.

-No- le respondió Taro –está regaloneando...

Todos sonrieron al ver cómo su amigo actuaba con el bebé, que mientras dejaba en el coche, Wakabayashi le habó.

-¿Te vas a tu casa?- le preguntó el arquero.

-Sí, no he visto a mi padre aún- contestó Taro, parándose bien.

-Te acompañamos- le dijo Tsubasa, sin perder mucho tiempo.

-...Si quieren...- se encogió de hombros Taro, como restándole importancia.

Los tres amigos se despidieron de los demás y caminaron juntos los tres, yendo hacia sus hogares.

* * *

**Capítulo uno listo, hasta pronto!**


	2. Ahogo

Capítulo II: Ahogo

NOTA: Había olvidado comentarles que Deyanira continuará saliendo en este fic, aunque claro, en los "recuerdos" de los personajes.

-

Los tres amigos caminaban en silencio por la calle, Tom algo incómodo

-¿Y se quedarán para Año Nuevo?- preguntó

-Sí- le respondió Benji -para eso vinimos

-Amm...- respondió Tom. Se estaba impacientando, ya sabía lo que venía...

Lo mismo de siempre: el gran reto. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por eso los últimos dos meses?... todos, su padre, Erika, Leonor, Pierre, Napoleón, Oliver, Benji... y más de una vez se había ganado un golpe de parte de Napoleón porque lo había sacado de sus casillas... Tom sólo pensaba "que traten de vivir ellos esto que siento yo"...

-Tom...- dijo de pronto Oliver, éste lo miró

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Tom y Benji lo miraron sin comprender

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Misaki

-Esta actitud tuya no es normal, ¿estás bien?

Tom no respondió, sólo miró al frente. ¿Si estaba bien?, era algo que no se había preguntado de hace algún tiempo, pero...

-Respóndeme

-No sé qué decirte- dijo Tom –no entiendo el fondo de tu pregunta

-Vamos, no te hagas

-¿Hacerme qué?- le preguntó –a ver, Oliver, ¿qué defines como "bien"?

-... Pues... a como...

-Bien- intervino Benji- estado óptimo... sicológicamente...

Tom sonrió: ni ellos sabían explicarlo

-Digamos que lo comprendo- dijo finalmente –...hace tiempo que no me siento así

-Pero... ¿no es una buena señal que salgas, que te distraigas?

-... Intento seguir con mi vida, en serio, pero cada vez es más difícil para mí...

-¿Y por qué dijiste que Van estaba enfermo?

-No quería venir... prefiero evitar a la gente, estoy más tranquilo

-¿Más tranquilo?- le reclamó Benji -¿encerrarte a pensar en ella es estar más tranquilo?

-Para mi, sí...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡Por favor Benji!- intervino Tom -¡Es difícil, ¿sabes?!. Hay días en que no puedo hacer nada, ¿tienes idea de lo que es no tener fuerzas ni para ver a Van cuando llora?...

Oliver y Benji escuchaban en silencio, algo sorprendidos por las palabras de su amigo

-...Han pasado ya dos meses, pero siento como si todo hubiese pasado sólo ayer... me hace falta,

¿saben?, aún no me acostumbro a que ella no esté conmigo... a pesar de que no fue mucho lo que

estuvimos juntos, la llegué a amar como a nadie... es duro, difícil de comprender que no la veré más, que ya no escucharé su voz en otra parte que no sean los videos que tengo, o en el mensaje que me dejó en el celular (NOTA: o móvil)... los primeros días daba la impresión de que sólo estaba de viaje, que llegaría en cualquier momento... ¡la esperaba!... esperaba que llegara... aunque claro, después comprendía...

¿Qué le ocurría?, no había sido capaz de expresarse así con nadie... pero aún así, decidió no contar todo lo que le ocurría...

Por otra parte, Oliver y Benji se quedaron mudos, sin saber qué decirle a su amigo. Tom sólo suspiró

-... ¿Te sentías mal cuando te llamé?- le preguntó tímidamente Oliver

-Algo así...- respondió Tom

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-¡Ah, qué fácil!- dijo Tom, sarcástico –nada más simple...

-¡Somos tus amigos!- le dijo Benji –al menos podrías tener la confianza de hablarnos

-No es cuestión de confianza, Benji...

-¿Entonces?

-¡No lo sé, sólo que no puedo!- dijo Tom –es algo tan difícil de hablar...

-Pero debes intentar animarte

-Lo intento, pero a veces ni pensar en Van resulta...- Tom se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la casa de su padre -¿Entrarán?

-No, Tom- dijeron

-Entonces mañana nos vemos

-Sí, hasta mañana

-Adiós

Entró a la casa y llamó a su padre

-¿Papá?

-Tom, ¿eres tú?

-Sí

Su padre se asomó de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó

-Preparé la comida para ambos- dijo, luego sacó del coche a Van -¡¿Dónde está el niño más lindo?!

-Se portó muy bien hoy- dijo Tom –no lloró mucho

-¿Ya no es tan llorón?

-Yo creo que debe ser porque está cansado

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí

-Entonces- dijo, entregándole a Van –ve a acostarlo mientras sirvo

-Ya

La cena con su padre fue bastante agradable para él

Después de la muerte de Deyanira, Ichiro había decidido quedarse en Francia junto con Tom, pero

por algunos asuntos pendientes en Japón tuvo que viajar. De ahí que todos le insistían que fuera a Japón (no les gustaba que se quedara solo)... por suerte para él, su padre ni le comentó sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Van

-

Patty estaba acostada en su cuarto, leyendo. Sin poder evitarlo, levantó la vista

En la repisa que más sobresalía en su cuarto, había una fotografía: en ella se veía a dos jóvenes, sonriendo abrazados. Por el fondo, se notaba que estaban en una plaza sentados en el pasto, y, por su vestimenta, se notaba que hacía frío

Se puso de pie y puso la fotografía en un lugar más visible aún... _"Para Patty, de Tom y Deyanira"_

- o – o – Recuerdo – o – o -

-Estuvo bonita la boda- dijo Patty, sonriendo

-Sí... muchas gracias por todo, Patty- le dijo Deyanira

-¿Y de qué?, yo debería darles las gracias a ti y a Tom por aguantar mis ideas

-Pero piensa...- dijo Deyanira, mirando al techo –si las cosas hubiesen sido "normales" (refiriéndome a mi noviazgo), todo habría sido distinto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no me arrepiento de cómo se dieron las cosas- dijo Deyanira, mostrándole la argolla

-No ocurrió nada que tú no quisieras...

-Sí, tienes razón... ¡y en todos los sentidos!- ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír

-Ah, mira, lo había olvidado- dijo de pronto Deyanira, y de su bolso sacó un paquete –con Tom te

tenemos esto... como no nos veremos tan seguido como nos gustaría, te daremos esta fotografía,

¡para que no nos olvides!

-¡¿Cómo dices eso, Deya?!- le reclamó Patty, recibiendo la fotografía. Luego sonrió –salen bien los dos

-Gracias

-Me gustaría que te quedaras unos días más

-A mi también... pero ya no podemos. Tom comienza en unos días su entrenamiento y aún debemos arreglar el lugar en que viviremos

-¿No que el padre de Tom les había dejado su departamento?

-Sí, pero desde un principio con Tom deseábamos tener una casa... aunque podemos esperar...

-Espero verte pronto...

-¡Y yo!, tienes que ir a Francia a quedarte algún tiempo

-Te cobraré la palabra...

- o – o – Fin Recuerdo – o – o -

-Patty...- la chica miró y vio a su novio en la puerta de su cuarto

-¡Hola, amor!- le dijo

-¿En qué estas?- le preguntó Oliver, acercándose a ella

-Estaba leyendo

-¿De pie?- le preguntó. Patty sólo lo miró y el jugador se fijó en algo que antes no había visto -¿y ésta?- preguntó, tomando la fotografía

-¿No la habías visto?, me la dio Deya antes de irse a Francia

-Salen bien- dijo Oliver, dejándola en su lugar. Ambos se sentaron

-¿Viste a Tom?

-Sí, ayer lo vi

-¿Vino?

-Sí, se apareció en plena reunión junto con el niño

-¿Entonces Van no estaba enfermo?

-No, la prima de Deyanira tenía toda la razón

-¿Y cómo lo viste?

-...- Oliver dudó –no sabría decirte: ni bien ni mal...

-¿Y fue al entrenamiento hoy?

-Llegó tarde; al menos Gamo lo entiende y se las perdona

-¿Está en su casa ahora?

-No, fue a ver a su mamá- respondió Oliver. Patty suspiró

-Quisiera ver a Van, después de todo...

-¡Tú eres su tía abuela!- dijo Oliver, y comenzó a reírse por la cara que Patty ponía

-¡Jo, chistoso!

-Es la verdad

-Me hace sentir vieja- murmuró Patty, luego miró a Oliver -¡tú no te rías tanto que siendo mi novio

también eres su tío abuelo

Oliver se puso serio

-...Si es así... ¡¡¿¿Soy el tío de Tom??!!

-Algo así... ¿no recuerdas que a veces Tom me decía tía sólo para molestarme?

-Tienes razón... no había pensado en eso... vaya...

-Cosas de la vida, mi familia es un caos...- suspiró Patty

-

Tom, después de bajarse de la locomoción, comenzó a caminar a casa de los Yamaoka... y sonrió sin querer al recordar la frase que le dijo a su padre cuando sólo era un niño: "¡Yo no soy Tom Yamaoka, mi nombre es Tom Misaki!". Elección difícil...

Eso ocurrió después de dejar la escuela de Nankatsu... después de dejar a Oliver, Benji, Bruce y a todos sus amigos. En ese momento no creía que los volvería a ver, y por esa razón, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta cuando recibió el balón que Oliver había mandado y vio que estaba lleno de firmas. Ni siquiera se había podido despedir... ellos no lo vieron, pero una vez que el bus ya se había alejado, lloró

Por esos días, en otra ciudad, su padre había recibido una oferta para irse a Europa, y él, por primera vez, había sentido tristeza de no estar con su madre. Cuando su padre le comunicó que se iría y que había decidido dejarlo con su madre, no supo qué pensar... pero al verla a ella con su hermana pequeña, lo había decidido "...mi nombre es Tom Misaki"

Siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido su vida de haberse quedado en Japón

-Bien Van- dijo, tocando el timbre –hoy conocerás a tu tía y tu abuela...

-¡Voy!- escuchó. Abrieron la puerta y vio a su hermana pequeña, ésta lo miró sorprendida -¡Tom!, viniste- le abrazó, y luego a Van -¿¡por qué no avisaste!?

Agarró a Tom de un brazo y lo arrastró al interior de la casa

-¡Mamá, mira quienes están aquí!

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su madre corría a abrazarlos

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer- respondió

-Hola Tom

-Hola señor Yamaoka (NOTA: no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo se llama)

-Siéntate

-Gracias

-¿Estás viviendo con tu papá?- le preguntó Yoshiko

-Sí... además, sin decirme compró una cuna y otras cosas para Van...

-Tu padre siempre ha sido así- le dijo su madre –de verdad que Van es precioso

-Gracias mamá... se parece a Dey...

Yoshiko miró a su hermano y le tomó la mano

-Te ves cansado...

-Anoche no dormí muy bien...

-¿Cómo lo haces en Francia?

-Erika me ayuda, también lo hace Leo a veces

-¿No has pensado en contratar una niñera?

-No... creo que Erika no me dejaría, diría algo así como: "¿para qué tiene a su abuela?". En todo caso, no creo necesitarla

-Pero te ves agotado- le dijo su madre –un bebé cansa mucho, y más a ti que estás solo

-Me estoy acostumbrando

-Esa no es la idea

-Ya, que no vine a que me regañaran- dijo Tom –tengo mucho con Oiver y Benji

-Bueno hijo, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Ya, gracias

Pasó una tarde bastante entretenida con los Yamaoka y, sin querer, pensó en cómo habría sido su vida si Deyanira estuviera viva... y recordó cierta conversación

-

"-¿Y cómo sería yo?

_-¿Tú?- Deyanira pensó, mirando el techo –tú serías de esos viejitos que van a las plazas a jugar ajedrez por las tardes... usarás abrigos largos y gorrito... ah, y esa linda sonrisa que tienes tendrá la misma ternura_

_-Mira tú- dijo Tom, divertido –ya tienes mi futuro hecho_

_-¿Y cómo sería yo?_

_-¿Usted, señora?. Será una viejita de cabellos plateados, que malcriará a nuestros nietos_

_-Por las tardes iremos a darles migas de pan a las palomas de la plaza_

_-O iremos por helado..._

_-Haremos cenas familiares los domingos_

_-En donde vendrán nuestros hijos y nietos _

_-Y estaremos siempre juntos..._

_-Hasta el final, Dey..."_

-

-¡¡¡¡Tom!!!!

-¡Ah!

Miró sobresaltado a su hermana, que lo miraba extrañada

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- respondió algo inseguro. Yoshiko lo miró suspicaz

-¿Seguro?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas

Tom intentó sonreír, aunque no le resultó mucho

Se despidió de los Yamaoka y se dirigió a su casa, con Van durmiendo

No podía evitarlo, mientras caminaba, un vacía lo iba llenando poco a poco, hasta casi agobiarlo.

Entró a su casa

-¿Tom?- escuchó, era su padre

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres cenar?

-... No, gracias- respondió, con un hilo de voz –iré a mi cuarto, estoy cansado. Acostaré a Van

-Bien hijo, que descanses

Aunque notó que estaba torpe, logró preparar a Van para que durmiera. Después de darle su biberón y de dormirlo, lo dejó en la cuna

Se sentó en el borde de la cama... no le gustaba sentirse así... solo, vacío, triste. No le gustaba

sentir la culpabilidad dentro de sí

"Si tan sólo no hubiera estado sola, si me hubiese quedado a su lado... ella estaría ahora, conmigo

y con Van"

Sin darse cuenta, y mirando al techo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, por más que intentaba hacerse el fuerte, lo único que lograba con su actitud era aplazar las lágrimas que siempre amenazaban por salir

Tomó el celular de su mesita de noche, y llamó

_-¿Aló?-_ escuchó la voz de Oliver del otro lado y, cuando iba a decir algo, colgó

"No puedo... ¿por qué siento que me hundo?"


	3. Error

Capítulo III: Error

"¡Hola amor¿cómo estás allá?. Es una lástima que no contestes. De aquí con el bebé te mandamos muchos besos¡¡¡van a ganar ustedes, estoy más que segura. Mándale saludos a todos. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho"

Sin darse cuenta cómo, otra vez lo estaba escuchando, acostado

Ese había sido el último mensaje que Deyanira le había hecho. Fue minutos antes de que comenzara el partido contra la selección de Portugal. Esa tarde no había alcanzado a escuchar el celular

No tenía deseos de hacer nada, se sentía terriblemente mal

-Dey...- murmuró

Tomó entre sus manos una libreta de ella, en donde anotaba poemas o frases que a ella le gustaban... y leyó una:

"_El mejor homenaje_

_que se puede hacer_

_a los que se han ido,_

_es seguir viviendo"_

-

Oliver llegó al lugar en que entrenarían algo temprano, sólo estaban Gamo, Adriano y Benji

-Hola a todos

-Hola- respondieron

-Oye Benji¿ayer te llamó Tom- le preguntó Oliver a Price. Éste lo miró con cierta extrañeza

¿Tom, no... ¿por qué?

-Ayer me llamó, pero no habló, colgó inmediatamente

¿Lo llamaste después?

-Sí, pero al parecer apagó su celular... y no tengo el teléfono de su casa

¿Lo llamaste hoy- le preguntó Fogarttini, que había escuchado la conversación

-Hace un rato- respondió Oliver

-Llámalo otra vez- le dijo Benji –quizás venga en camino

Oliver sacó su móvil y llamó al de Tom. Esperó unos momentos a que contestaran, y cuando lo hizo, Oliver esperó a que hablara... pero no lo hizo

¿Tom, estás ahí- preguntó, le colgaron y Oliver se quedó con el aparato en su mano

¿Y?

-Colgó... algo le pasa

-Piensa al menos que su padre está con él- le dijo Benji –después del entrenamiento podemos ir a verlo

-Si...- dijo Oliver, un tanto inseguro. No quería esperar tanto tiempo. Se le ocurrió una pequeña

idea. Llamó nuevamente

¿A quién llamas- le preguntó Benji

-A Patty- respondió. Espero a que le contestara

¿Aló?

¿Patty?

¡Hola Oliver!

-Patty¿estás ocupada?

-No¿por qué?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

¿Qué?

¿Puedes ir a ver a Tom a su casa?

¿A Tom¿y para qué quieres que vaya a su casa?

-Necesito que lo veas, está actuando medio raro y me tiene algo preocupado

¿No está su padre con él?

-Sí, sé que su padre está con él, pero aún así...

-Está bien, Oli, iré a verlo...

¡Muchas gracias, después del entrenamiento con Benji iremos

_-Bueno, nos vemos_

-Chau Patty, y gracias

Oliver cortó, Benji lo observaba

¿Mandaste a Patty?

¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera, en un rato la llamaré y...

¿No crees que te estás preocupando demasiado?

-... Puede ser... pero...

-Todos son distintos, Benji- le dijo Adriano –todos reaccionan de distintas maneras a los diferentes sucesos... además, tú no entiendes el dolor que siente Misaki

Benji se quedó en silencio, pensando. A Oliver le sonó el celular

-

El señor Ichiro Misaki despertó a causa de los insistentes llantos de un bebé... le costó un tanto asimilar que era su propio nieto el que lloraba

Se levantó un tanto extrañado. ¿Y qué ocurría con Tom?. Abrió la puerta

¿Tom?

El chico estaba acostado, pálido y ojeroso. Su padre supuso que no había dormido esa noche.

Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Se sintió culpable¿cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría?. Se acercó a él

¿Tom- el chico abrió sus ojos, rojos y llorosos ¿por qué no te acuestas?

-Debo ver a Van...- respondió, con un hilo de voz

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él- le dijo

-Bien...- murmuró

-Y llamaré a Oliver para que le diga al entrenador que no irás hoy

-Ya, gracias papá...

-Descansa, hijo- le dijo. Se dirigió a la cuna y sacó a Van de ella, luego iba a salir

¿Papá?

¿Sí- Tom dudó

-Nada...

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame

Tom asintió y su padre lo dejó solo... pero no se acostó, se quedó en la misma posición, cerró los ojos, y soñó...

Mientras Van tomaba leche del biberón, Ichiro llamó a Oliver

¿Sí?

¿Oliver Atton?

-Sí, con él. ¿Quién es?

-Hola, soy el padre de Tom

-Hola, señor Misaki. ¿Y Tom?

-No podrá ir hoy al entrenamiento

¿No¿y por qué?

-No se siente muy bien

-... Comprendo¿está muy mal?

-Por su aspecto se ve que no durmió anoche. Le pedí que se acostara, pero no creo que me haga caso...

-Pasaré a verlo luego del entrenamiento

-Gracias, adiós

-Adiós

Colgó el teléfono y continuó atendiendo a su nieto

-

Patty salió de su casa a la de Tom. Aún le extrañaba un tanto la petición de Oliver de que fuera a verlo; al menos algo bueno saldría de aquello: conocería a Van

Llegó y llamó. Momentos después salió el padre de Tom

-Buenos días- dijo ella

-Buenos días- respondió, al parecer no la recordaba

¿Está Tom?

-Sí... pero él ahora no puede atenderte...

¿No¿le ocurre algo?

-No se siente bien- el señor Ichiro observó a Patty unos momentos ¿tú eres la familiar de

Deyanira?

-Sí- respondió sonriendo –su tía...

-Ah, entonces pasa. Disculpa, no te había reconocido

-No importa

Hablaron durante un rato, mientras tomaban un café caliente. Patty estaba con Van

¿Entonces está durmiendo?

-Espero que esté durmiendo...

¿Puedo ir a hablar con él?

-Claro, ese es su cuarto

Patty le entregó a Van y fue al cuarto de Tom. Lo encontró acostado, durmiendo. Se acercó a él lentamente

-... Tom... – lo llamó, moviéndolo ligeramente

El chico despertó sobresaltado, y respirando agitado. Momentos después vio a Patty... pero ésta notó algo extraño en su mirada...

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando, momentos después...

-

Tom caminaba junto a Deyanira por París. Llovía suavemente, llegaba hasta ser agradable las gotas de lluvia... el sol brillaba también, aunque muy poco

_¿Sabes lo que más me gusta hacer cuando llueve- le preguntó ella, animadamente_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_¡Mojarme!_

_¿Mojarte?_

_-Sí, me encanta_

_-Cuando te vayas enfermando te voy a querer ver..._

_-De echo, me vas a ver: vivimos juntos. Y tendrás que cuidarme hasta que me mejore_

_-Sí, cómo no. ¿Sabes qué, de castigo no te serviré ni un mísero té_

_¿Ni uno, suenas avaro..._

_-La avaricia no viene al caso_

_-Ah, claro que sí_

_Ambos se miraron unos momentos y comenzaron a reír. De pronto, Tom sintió un miedo horrible, y se detuvo_

_¿Qué te pasa- le preguntó Deyanira, extrañada. Miró al frente, y sonrió_

_En frente de ambos había un charco de agua_

_-Por Dios, Tom, no me digas que le tienes miedo a ese charquito de agua_

_¿Miedo?...- repitió tom, mirándola unos momentos. Luego volvió a mirar el charco de manera nerviosa -... no, es que..._

_¡Vamos amor- le dijo ella –sólo es un charquito. Mira, te mostraré..._

_¡No, Dey- le pidió Tom, tomándole el brazo –busquemos otro camino..._

_¡Te mostraré- repitió Deyanira. Se soltó del brazo de Tom y avanzó. Se paró en medio del charco _

_y miró a su esposo. El agua le llegaba hasta el tobillo ¿ves, amor, sólo es un charquito_

_-Pero...- dudó Tom. Deyanira le tomó las manos_

_-No dudes tanto- le dijo, risueña –es tu responsabilidad, y lo sabes. Además, si continuamos aquí me enfermaré de verdad, y como será culpa tuya deberás cuidarme, sin excusas..._

_Tom dudó nuevamente. Deyanira le apretó la mano, en señal de apoyo_

_-Yo te ayudaré...- le dijo_

_Tom dio lentamente un paso, aún con la duda. Al apoyar el pie, sintió cómo el agua se colaba por sus zapatos_

_¿Ves, ahora el otro y podremos seguir el camino a casa..._

_Un poco más seguro (sólo un poco), Tom levantó el otro pie y dio otro paso_

_Todo fue demasiado rápido_

_De pronto, el piso desapareció de sus pies y cayó. El pequeño charquito se había convertido en _

_una enorme piscina. Tan grande era, y tan desconcertado estaba, que Tom no lograba coordinarse. Miraba a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer e intentando encontrar en apoyo. Sintió que comenzaba a ahogarse_

_Miró hacia arriba y vio a Deyanira en la superficie. Ella estaba del otro lado, sólo él había caído. Lo miraba llorando_

_Detrás de ella, Tom vio el sol, y momentos después, el agua se ponía completamente negra_

"_¡¡¡Ayúdame Dey!" le pidió. Ella negó con decisión, pero aún así continuaba llorando "¡¡¡Quiero estar contigo!"_

_Estiró su brazo e intentó alcanzarla. Lo sabía, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo..._

-

-...Tom...

Abrió los ojos e inconscientemente lo primero que hizo fue llenar de aire sus pulmones. De pronto, notó que no estaba solo

Miró a la chica que tenía en frente de él (aún estaba medio dormido), y su primer impulso fue demostrarle que aún la amaba... pon unos momentos, llegó a pensar que lo que había vivido los últimos meses no había sido más que un mal sueño, pero...

Luego de besarla ( NOTA: jejeje, sé de alguien que me va a querer matar por esto...), la abrazó

-

Por su parte, Patty no cabía en si de asombro...

-Dey...- escuchó murmurar a Tom

Fin capítulo

NOTA: Espero les haya agradado... ya sé¿por qué hago sufrir tanto a Tom?... (¿será porque es mi personaje favorito?... no creo). Bueno, prometo que esta será quizás la última vez que lo vean mal por Dey... después serán otras cosas las que le preocuparán . Bueno¡hasta la próxima, y dejen sus reviews!


	4. Conversación

Capítulo IV: Conversación

Oliver colgó el teléfono

-¿Quién era- le preguntó Benji

-El señor Misaki

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que Tom no estaba bien, ¿ves?

-Bueno... en ese caso iremos a verlo luego

-¿Ver a quién- le preguntó Armand, que estaba cerca de ellos

-A Tom- respondió Oliver

-¿No vendrá- preguntó Andy

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No se siente muy bien, y...

-¡Ya chicos, comencemos- escucharon a Gamo. Los miró -¿no llegó Misaki?

-No vendrá, señor- dijo Oliver –hablé con su padre

-Bueno, entonces comencemos

-

Tom y Patty aún continuaban abrazados, en silencio. Ninguno quería comenzar a hablar, por vergüenza...

-Patty... yo...- comenzó Tom, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de ella -... lo siento...

La chica aún no lograba reaccionar. Lo que la obligó a hacerlo, fue el hecho de que Tom comenzó a llorar

-Calma, Tom... te hace bien llorar...- le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Perdóname, por favor- balbuceó Tom entre sollozos –no pude evitarlo, pensé que eras ella

-Pero sabes que Deya...

-Aún no puedo asimilarlo- dijo –no puedo, cuando me siento mejor algo pasa, que me derrumba. Ayer, cuando estuve con mi mamá, no pude evitar pensar en cómo estaría ahora si Dey no hubiera muerto...

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que eso te hace daño?

-No puedo evitarlo...

-Pero Tom...

-¡Todo es mi culpa, Patty- le interrumpió

Patty se quedó pensando unos momentos, pensando en las palabras de Tom

-¿Tú culpa, ¿de qué hablas- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos

-Sabes a qué me refiero...- le respondió en un murmullo

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto

-Es verdad, Patty...

-¡Por supuesto que no, Tom, ¿cómo puedes decir esto?

-Es algo que no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza... Dey murió por mi culpa- Patty, al escuchar sus palabras, se alarmó; nunca se imaginó que Tom se echara la culpa

-No puedes pensar así- le dijo -¡no es tu culpa, y lo sabes!

-Sí, ¡sí que la es- la interrumpió -¿es que no te das cuenta, si hubiera estado en Francia con ella, estaría aquí

Patty lo volvió a abrazar. Sintió de pronto que un nudo se ponía en su garganta, a punto de acerca llorar. Se obligó a no hacerlo: debía darle fuerza a su amigo

-No puedes pensar así- le dijo –nadie es culpable...

-Quizás si la hubiera llamado Antes, o si hubiera alcanzado el celular cuando me llamó... o quizás si no...

-¡Por Dios Tom- lo interrumpió -¡ese quizás no existe!. Las cosas ocurrieron de una forma y aunque no nos guste, ya no hay más vuelta que darle- silencio momentáneo –no pienses en lo que _pudo pasar_, porque ya no lo hizo... y además, no es tu culpa

-¿Y por qué no, Patty, mi deber era estar con ella...

-¿Cómo que por qué, Tom, nadie es culpable

-Apuesto que sí

-¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo?. Tom, ese "es mi culpa" no es más que una tortura que te has impuesto, algo que sólo piensas tú

Silencio

-Hay días que me siento tan vacío

-No debes apurarte- le dijo Patty suavemente –este en un proceso lento, pero que algún día deberás superar: debes hacerlo por ti, y por tu hijo

-Gracias por todo Patty, y perdona lo del beso

-¿Sabes, iré por café, te hará bien

-Ya, gracias

-Vuelvo en seguida

Al salir Patty, Tom se acostó nuevamente. Sin saber por qué, se sentía mucho mejor... además, notaba que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaban de él. Cerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo

-Tom, Van...- Patty se detuvo al notar que se había costado

-¿Mm- preguntó éste, sentándose con algo de dificultad

-¿Quieres dormir?

-No, Patty... ¿y el café, me dio algo de frío

-Un momento...- dijo Patty, sonriendo

Ambos, con una taza de café cada uno, se sentaron en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Y comenzaron a conversar

-... ¿Sabes Patty, he tenido sueños extraños- dijo Tom, luego de un silencio

-¿Sueños extraños- repitió Patty

-Sí... los tengo cada cierto tiempo... siempre son iguales, aunque ocurren en distintos lugares... nunca lo he hablado con alguien

-¿Y cómo son?

-Estoy con Deyanira, caminando. Siempre hay una lluvia suave, y el sol brilla también, aunque con poca fuerza... hablamos de cualquier cosa. Y, de un momento a otro, en frente de nosotros aparece un charco de agua... y me da miedo

-¿Miedo?

-¡Terror- continuó –es un miedo horrible, aunque en el sueño no logro entender la razón. Dey siempre se ríe de mí, se burla e insiste en continuar nuestro camino; a pesar que le digo que nos vamos por otra parte, ella insiste. Para probarme de que sólo es un "charquito de agua", ella salta hacia él. A pesar de que nada ocurre, aún dudo. Entonces ella me dice que me ayudará, que me apoyará

-¿Le haces caso?

-Toma mis manos. Primero apoyo el pie, y cuando daré el otro paso...- Tom se quedó en silencio, dudando

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El "charquito" se convierte en una piscina, mucho más grande que yo. No puedo salir a la superficie y comienzo a ahogarme, sin poder hacer nada. Deyanira me observa y llora, a pesar de que le pido que me ayude ella siempre se niega... a veces cambia, intenta tomarme la mano, pero cuando voy a dársela, algo ocurre que despierto

Patty observó unos momentos a Tom, y luego lo abrazó con un brazo

-¿Qué te ocurre cuando despiertas?

-Me siento mal...

-Ay Tom...- suspiró –¿crees que pueda significar algo?

-No lo sé... no lo había pensado, ¿y tú que crees?

-Bueno, dicen que la mayoría de los sueños tienen significado

-Ammm

Tom apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Patty, y éste se apoyó en él también

-¿Por qué no duermes?

-No...

-Deberías aprovechar de descansar, te ves agotado

-No he dormido mucho últimamente

-¿Ves?

Tom sonrió y cerró los ojos

Patty no entendía lo que le ocurría... ¿por qué se sentía extraña al tener a Tom tan cerca de ella?... ¿por qué no podía olvidar el beso que éste le había dado hacía unos momentos? (NOTA: ... aunque sé que me van a matar... ¡no importa!)

Suspiró, "deja de pensar en eso" pensó "tú tienes tu novio y Tom ni siquiera me besó a mi... besó a Deya"

¿Por qué en el fondo de su corazón sintió algo de tristeza? (NOTA: extrañamente estoy escuchando "se nos muere el amor"... sorry, tenía que ponerlo )

-

Oliver, Benji y Armand llegaron a la casa de Ichiro Misaki, y fue éste mismo quien les abrió la puerta

-Hola, muchachos

-Buenas tardes, señor Misaki- respondieron, y entraron

-¿Y Tom- preguntó Oliver

-En su cuarto, ahí- respondió Ichiro –está con Patty

Los chicos entraron. El cuarto estaba un tanto oscuro porque no habían sacado la cortina de la ventana. Sentados en el suelo vieron a Tom y Patty... Oliver no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia (NOTA: ¡¡¡Se puso celoso, jejejeje)

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso y apoyados en la cama. Tom tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombros de Patty, y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Patty había tomado su mano

Al verlos, la joven sonrió

-Hola- saludó, en un susurro

-Hola- respondieron

Tom, al sentirlos llegar, abrió los ojos y se sentó derecho, haciendo que Patty soltara su mano

¿Y tú, te esperamos hoy- le dijo Armand, intentando parecer casual

-Aquí...- respondió Misaki vagamente. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Patty a hacerlo –vuelvo en un momento

Tom salió y los amigos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Patty se sentó

-¿Qué te dijo- le preguntó Benji

-Algunas cosas- respondió Patty –lo que más me preocupa es que, según me dijo, se siente culpable de la muerte de Deya

-¿Culpable?

-Sí...

En ese momento Misaki volvió a entrar. Se notaba que se había lavado la cara

-¿Cómo te sientes- le preguntó Oliver

-Mejor- respondió -¿cómo les fue hoy, ¿qué hicieron?

-Entrenamos- respondió Benji

-Bu, ¡qué novedad- suspiró Tom, mirando al techo –Oye Armand, ¿y cómo está Mafer?

-¿Mafer, bien

-¿Está en Japón?

-Sí- respondió Armand –se muere de ganas por conocer a Van

-¡Ningún problema- dijo Tom –dile que cuando quiera puede venir a verlo

-Se lo diré

Patty pensó unos momentos

-Oye Tom,¿y el gato- le preguntó

-¿Gato?

-El gato que le regalaste a Deya

-Ah, Damián... está con Erika

-¿Lo está cuidando?

-No, vive con ella

-¿Con ella, ¿por qué?

-Porque cuando Van nació le llamaba la atención, ya saben, porque se movía; le gustaba jugar con él a rasguñones y mordiscos

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no me quedó otro remedio que pasárselo... ¿se quedan a cenar?

-¿Qué, pero Tom...

-Vamos, ¡no les cuesta nada- les pidió Tom. Los demás se miraron unos momentos -... no me quiero quedar solo...

-Está bien, nos quedamos...

-¡Excelente- dijo sonriendo -¿me acompañan a la cocina?

Los chicos salieron del cuarto de Tom

-Oye Tom, ¿y tu padre- le preguntó Oliver

-En su estudio

-¿Y Van- le preguntó Patty

-Con él... ¿qué quieren que les prepare?

-

Durante los días anteriores a Navidad, es costumbre ver siempre a la gente correr, sobretodo a los que dejan las compras para última hora o los que se les olvidó el regalo (que nunca faltan)

-A ver Yoshiko- dijo Tom en un suspiro -¿qué me dijiste que te faltaba?

-¡¡¡Todo- respondió ella, desesperada –excepto tu regalo y el de Van

-¿Y por qué esperaste hasta última hora?

-Ya, ¡no me regañes!

-¡Tom- ambos voltearon y vieron a Oliver y Benji, se acercaban. Llevaban bastantes bolsos en sus manos

-Hola, ¿qué hacen- les preguntó Tom

-¿Acaso no lo supones- le preguntó Benji con tono aburrido y mostrándole los bolsos

-¿Comprando regalos?

-Exacto

-¿Dejaron todo para el final?

-Así es... ¿y tú ya los tienes todos?

-Pues sí- respondió Tom, sonriendo

-Oye, Tom, ¿y Van?

-Se quedó con mi papá, prefiero no sacarlo de casa por el frío que está haciendo

-Oye, ¿y cuándo cumple mes?

-Mañana- respondió Tom, desviando la vista –cumple tres meses

-Oigan, ¿nos acompañan- les preguntó Yoshiko

-Ya, vamos

El trío, para desesperación de Tom, se detenía en cada tienda y se demoraban un buen rato en cada una

Misaki ya había escuchado en más de una ocasión cosas como: "¿Qué le puedo dar a Aoi?" de parte de Yoshiko, y "¿Qué le puedo dar a Patty?", de Parte de Oliver. Tom se limitaba a observarlos, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario

-¿Estás bien- escuchó, y vio a Benji a su lado

-Sí...

-A mí no me engañas, ¿pensabas en Deyanira, cierto?

-No puedo evitarlo...- murmuró Tom, mirando al suelo –sobretodo porque mañana se cumplen tres meses...- sonrió a medias –es un tanto paradójico, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de Dey y Van- respondió

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Benji sintió que lo empujaban levemente

-¡¡¡Permiso- le gritaron

-¿Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Benji y Tom observaron a una chica que los miraba molesta. Era un tanto baja y tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, los ojos azules

-¿¡Puedes darme permiso- les reclamó

-Sólo si lo pides con mejores palabras- le exigió Benji, cruzándose de brazos

-Para ti no hay mejores palabras, ¡quítate!

La chica intentó pasar, pero Benji le cortaba el paso. Tom sólo observaba

-No seas cargante, Price- le dijo Misaki

-Ryu, ¿pagaste- escucharon una voz femenina

-No, Azumi, si sólo este idiota se corriera...

-¡Hey!

Tom observaba a la recién llegada

-¿Azumi?


	5. Tres Meses

  
Capítulo V: Tres meses 

¿Azumi?

La chica miró a Tom, y se le iluminó el rostro

¡Tom!

¿Hacía cuánto no la veía, desde la final del Word Yuth... serían cerca de cinco años. Aún, Tom sonrió cuando ésta lo abrazó

¡Mira tú que encontrarnos aquí!- dijo ésta, su amiga carraspeó –ah, lo siento. Ella es una amiga mía, Ryu Mari, él es Tom Misaki

Hola- se saludaron

Ah, él es Benji Price- dijo Tom

Hola...

Oye Tom- dijo Azumi –dame tu teléfono para contactarte, me gustaría hablar contigo

Seguro

Mientras los dos amigos intercambiaban información, Benji y Ryu prácticamente se daban miradas de odio

Bueno, ahora debo irme- dijo Azumi -¡nos vemos!

¡Chau!

Las chicas se fueron

¡Insoportable!- dijo Benji, Tom lo miró

¿Azumi?- preguntó extrañado

¡No, su amiga!- continuó Price –terriblemente insoportable

Ella debe estar pensando lo mismo de ti- dijo Tom, divertido

En ese momento llegaron Oliver y Yoshiko

Ya terminamos...

¿De veras?- preguntó Tom, sin ocultar la felicidad que sentía

... en esta tienda- terminó Oliver

Misaki miró al cielo, suspirando

Patty suspiró por enésima vez, angustiada

¿Qué demonios le ocurría, no entendía... ¿o no quería entender?

"¡Basta!" pensó, mientras se sentaba en la cama con decisión "¡¡¡tienes novio, por Dios!. ¡¡¡Amo a Oliver!"

Pero aún así dudaba

¡AHHH!

Se tiró en la cama nuevamente, mientras se sacudía el cabello

¡No puede ser que esto me está ocurriendo a mi!

¡Hola Patty, ¿qué tienes?- y vio a su amiga Eva entrar a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, en frente de ella -¿estás bien?

No...

¿No, ¿y qué te pasa?

Patty dudó seriamente contarle... Eva era su mejor amiga... quizás le iba a dar un buen consejo, además, sentía que necesitaba desahogarse

Esto queda entre las dos- le dijo seriamente

Bueno...- le respondió Eva, algo extrañada –sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

Lo sé, por eso te lo diré

Silencio. Eva miró a su amiga

¿Y?

...- Patty respiró hondo –Tom me besó

¡¡¿¿QUÉ!

O sea... me besó, pero al final no fue a mi, pero...

¡¡¡A ver, a ver!- le cortó Eva. Patty la miró más que angustiada -¿escuché bien?

Si escuchaste que Tom Misaki me besó, sí, escuchaste bien

Eva sintió que le daría un ataque...

Se había enterado de lo ocurrido las vacaciones pasadas por boca de la propia Patty (ella no estaba en la ciudad por esos días), pero no le cuadraba nada de lo que la chica le decía... y menos la actitud de Tom; la última vez que lo había visto no le dio la impresión de que estuviera buscando una nueva pareja... ¡y menos la novia de su mejor amigo!

Es que...- comenzó Patty –el otro día Oliver me pidió que fuera a ver a Tom, porque no se sentía muy bien

¿Entonces se consoló contigo?- preguntó Eva

¡¡¡Eva, ¿¿cómo dices eso!

Esa impresión me da...- respondió de manera inocente

Deja que termine- le dijo la chica –bueno, fui y cuando llegué, Tom estaba durmiendo. Para hablar con él, lo desperté

¿Y?

Cuando despertó, aunque sólo fueron unos momentos, noté que me miraba de una manera extraña

¿Extraña, ¿cómo psicópata?

¡Por supuesto que no!- le dijo Patty –era... distinta... era como miraba a Dey...

¿Dey?

Mi sobrina...

Ah, su esposa. ¿Y qué pasó luego?

Me besó...- dijo la chica, sintiendo un escalofrío –luego me abrazó. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que me dijo "Dey"

Eva miró a Patty

¿Entonces te confundió?

Sí

¡Uf!- suspiró Eva –de verdad que me alivia saberlo- dijo. Luego miró a Patty. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga, algo más le pasaba

Pero, ¿qué podría ser?

A ti te pasa otra cosa, ¿qué es?

Te seré sincera, Eva- dijo Patty –desde que me dio ese beso, no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza

Eva miró a Patty, sorprendida

Pero Patty...

¡No entiendo qué me pasa!. Te juro que amo a Oliver, ¡lo he amado siempre!. Pero no entiendo que me ocurre con Tom. Es algo muy estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo

Mira- dijo Eva –lo primero que debes hacer es calmarte. ¿Hablaste con Tom sobre esto?

No...

¿Y qué estás esperando?

¡Armarme de valor!- le dijo Patty

A ver...- suspiró Eva -¿y Oliver?

Está bien...

¡Patty, no me refiero a eso

¿Entonces?

A tu relación con él. ¿Notas que las cosas hayan cambiado?

No lo sé...

Ay, mujer, sólo a ti te ocurre esto...

Patty sólo miró a Eva

"Al Rey de las Flores lo conocí por la tarde hace algún tiempo. Me llamó la atención sus ojos, de arco iris en la piel y su corona de papel..."

Tom

El chico miró a la puerta, cortando su canto. Su padre estaba ahí

¿Sí?- preguntó

Tengo que salir- dijo

Bien

... ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Ichiro

Sí, papá- respondió Tom, sonriendo algo triste

Nos vemos

Adiós

Tom continuó atendiendo a su hijo, cantándole. Sintió que su padre cerraba la puerta al salir

De pronto, Van comenzó a llorar sin ninguna razón aparente

¿Qué tienes, Van?

"Promete que serás feliz" 

Tom sintió un escalofrío, sobretodo al darse cuenta que el equipo de música se prendió solo. Tomó en brazos a Van y caminó hacia él. Van lloró con más fuerza

"Te ponías tan guapo al reír Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte" 

Se acercó a apagar el equipo y, antes de llegar, este se apagó solo. Tom se quedó inmóvil durante unos momentos

¿...?... quizás estaba programado- murmuró –tranquilo, Van...

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, intentando calmar a Van

Tocaron el timbre, y Tom fue a abrir

¿Azumi?- dijo, sorprendido. La chica sonrió ampliamente

¡Hola, Tom!- dijo. Miró a Van, que continuaba llorando -¿y ese niño tan lindo?- preguntó

Pasa...- le dijo Tom, Azumi entró –es mi hijo, su nombre es Van...

Para tranquilidad de Azumi, Tom no alcanzó a ver la expresión que su rostro ponía

Oye, Azumi, ¿cómo conseguiste la dirección?- le preguntó Tom, la chica no respondió -¿Azumi, ¡Zumi!

¿Ah?

¿Estás bien?

Eh... sí, claro- dijo esta. Miró nuevamente a Van -¿qué le pasa?

No sé- respondió Tom –no ha parado de llorar en un buen rato

¿Puedo tenerlo?

Sí, claro

Tom le entregó Van a su amiga, y ésta sonrió

Hola Van...- murmuró ésta. Para sorpresa de ambos, Van poco a poco se quedó en silencio

Wow- dijo Tom, divertido –cuando le den las pataletas ya se a quién llamar

¡Ningún problema!- dijo Azumi, siguiéndole el juego –dispuesta las 24 horas del día por un bebé tan lindo

¡Excelente noticia!- dijo Tom –te cobraré la palabra

¡Yo feliz!- dijo ella

Ambos se sentaron a conversar, mientras Van dormía en los brazos de Azumi

Oye, Tom, ¿y su madre?- preguntó ella. Inmediatamente notó el cambio en el rostro de Tom, sus ojos se habían entristecido mucho -... lo siento... ¿dije algo malo?

No, Azumi- murmuró Tom, mirando al suelo -... mi...- dudó un poco -... mi esposa murió hace tres meses

Azumi lo miró, sorprendida y apenada. No supo qué decir

... murió cuando Van nació

Lo siento mucho, Tom...- murmuró Azumi –perdóname, yo...

No te preocupes, Azumi- dijo éste, intentando sonreír

No, de veras, yo...

De verdad no importa...

Azumi se quedó en silencio

¿Murió durante el parto?

Sí... justo hoy se cumplen tres meses

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tom decidió cambiar el tema

¿Y, qué ha sido de tu vida?

¿Eh?

¿Qué has hecho, hace años que no nos veíamos

Ah, aquí he estado... estudié arquitectura y me recibí hace unos meses

¿En serio?

Sí

Recuerdo que eso era lo que querías hacer

Sí, siempre fue mi deseo. Oye, ¿y sigues en el Paris Saint Germain?

¿Y cómo sabes eso?

¡Por favor, Misaki!- dijo Azumi –tú y tus compañeros que juegan en el extranjero son toda una celebridad. En los noticieros de deporte siempre se habla de ti, de Oliver Atton, Steve Hyuga, Benji Price... además, no he dejado de seguirte los pasos

Ahm...

Van es muy lindo

Se parece a Deya

¿Así se llamaba?

Sí, Deyanira Michelle...

Puede que tenga un parecido a ella, pero yo creo que tiene tus ojos

¿Eso crees?

¡Por supuesto!

Silencio durante unos momentos

¿Me esperas un poco?- preguntó Tom

Sí... ¿qué harás?

Necesito ir al baño- dijo Tom, sonriendo en forma de disculpa

Ve tranquilo- dijo Azumi, devolviéndole la sonrisa

Cuando se quedó sola, miraba tiernamente a Van...

Deyanira Michelle...- murmuró, y sin querer pensó en que le hubiera gustado conocerla

Tom volvió un rato después

¿Quieres café?

Ya, gracias

Y, cuéntame más de ti

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Vives en Japón?

... Algo así

¿Cómo es eso?

Volveré a Francia

¿Sí, ¿y cuándo?

En unos días, aún no lo sé

¿Y por qué?

... Azumi pensó unos momentos –no lo sé... en todo caso, hace tiempo quería regresar- la joven cambió de posición al bebé, sonriendo

Te gustan los bebés, ¿eh?

Mucho- respondió –yo creo que a todas las mujeres, ¿no?

Puede ser...

Tom, rato después y una vez que su amiga se había ido, sintió una extraña paz... estaba seguro que ese día iba a ser muy difícil de pasar (igual que otros), pero la presencia de Azumi tranquilizó un tanto su tristeza y logró que se le despejara un tanto la mente

¿Cómo estuviste en la tarde?- le preguntó su padre

Bien...

¿Seguro?

Claro, papá. ¿Recuerdas a Azumi, vino hoy

¿Tu amiga de Francia?

Así es. Estuvo durante la tarde conmigo

Ah, qué bien, ya entiendo tus razones

¿Razones, ¿qué razones?

Nada, hijo, nada...


	6. Noche Buena

  
Capítulo VI: Noche Buena 

Patty, has estado muy callada, ¿estás bien?

Sí, Oliver

Patty abrazó a su novio

Te amo- le dijo

Oliver la abrazó y le dio un besito en la frente

Podía sentir que algo extraño pasaba con ella, la conocía muy bien. ¿Qué era lo que le podría ocurrir?

Patty, sé que algo te ocurre, te conozco de hace mucho tiempo- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Notó que ella dudaba. En parte, Oliver también lo hizo

Se puso de pie

Vendré en un rato

¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Patty, extrañada por su actitud

Iré a ver a alguien- respondió Oliver

Patty lo vio alejarse, y suspiró

Por fin- suspiró Tom -¿y, Van, ¿te gustó el árbol navideño?- le preguntó, sonriendo

Misaki lo observó. Era pequeño, pero valía igual

Sonó el teléfono

¿Aló?

¿Tom?

Si, ¿quién?- preguntó, distraído

_-Benji _

Ah, Benji, hola, ¿cómo estás?

_-Bien_

¿Y a qué se debe?

_-A nada_

¿Seguro?

_-... Me encontré con alguien_

¿Con quién?

_-Con la amiga de tu amiga_

¿Amiga de mi amiga?... ¿la amiga de Azumi?

_-Sí_

¿Y, qué hablaron?

_-Sólo nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas_

¿Buenas o malas?

_-Ambas_

¿Ambas, ¿qué te dijo de malo?

_-Continuó insultándome_

¿Y bueno?

_-Me dio su teléfono_

¿¡En serio?- le preguntó Tom, riendo

_-¡Oye, no te rías_

Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y por qué le tomas tanta importancia?

¡Yo no le tomo importancia!

Ya, seguro...

Es verdad... ¿sabes que más?

¿Qué?

¡Chao!

Chao Benji- dijo Tom, y más que divertido colgó el teléfono

Tomó a Van en brazos y lo acercó al árbol navideño, el bebé comenzó a jugar, pegándole a los adornos que colgaban

¡Mira que lindo angelito, Van!

Se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta

¿Papá?- preguntó Tom, mirando -¿papá, eres tú?- nadie contestó –quizás lo imaginé- murmuró luego, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de él

"Promete que serás feliz" 

Se detuvo... nuevamente esa canción sonando en el equipo de música. Tocaron la puerta y la música se detuvo

¿Qué diablos?- se preguntó, y abrió la puerta

Hola Tom- le dijo un sonriente Oliver

Hola, Oliver, entra- le dijo

¿Estás bien, te ves pálido...- le dijo Oliver

Sí, estoy bien...- respondió, con algo de inseguridad -¿y a qué se debe?

Necesito...

Te ves preocupado- dijo Tom, acercándose al árbol de navidad para que Van jugara con los adornos

Es Patty

¿Patty, ¿qué pasa con ella?- le preguntó, mirándolo algo extrañado

No sé... ¡y eso me desespera!

A ver... ¿y qué es lo que no sabes?

De hace unos días que la noto extraña, siento que duda

Tom desvió la mirada (disimulando, jugando con Van). ¿Sería a causa del beso que le dio por accidente?; no quería pensarlo de esa forma, pero no se le ocurría otra causa. Patty siempre había amado a Oliver, sólo porque no se había fijado en otros chicos. ¿Y si ese beso la hizo dudar?

¡Tom!

¿Eh?

¿Te sientes bien?

Sí... sólo tengo algo de sueño...- respondió, viendo a Van unos momentos -¿te ha dicho algo?

No... y siempre que le pregunto me dice que me ama

Tom suspiró: no se había equivocado

De hace unos días lo había notado: Patty se mostraba mucho más cohibida con él (y cosa rara, nunca lo había sido). Se sintió culpable (NOTA: ¿es o no el culpable?)

¡Cuidado Van!- el bebé comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón cuando Tom lo alejó del árbol: había comenzado a tomar los adornos y a tirarlos hacia abajo... el árbol casi terminó en el suelo -¡¡Shhh, ¡vamos Van!

Cosa seria te salió, ¿eh?

Y lo dices como broma...

Quizás qué cosa estás pagando...- Oliver inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir esas palabras: en

el rostro de Tom notó algo extraño. Como una tristeza infinita

¿Sabes, Deya era así...- dijo en un susurro

¿Deyanira?

Sí... tenía un genio... sin contar los celos...

¿También?

Ni te imaginas... recuerdo que una vez...

o – o – o RECUERDO

¡Espérame aquí!

Pero Dey...

La chica no hizo caso a las palabras (suplicantes, a todo esto) de Tom, y entró a la tienda, dejando a Misaki lleno de bolsos esperándola afuera

Esto ya se vuelve tedioso...- suspiró

¿¡Tom Misaki?- escuchó, se volvió y sonrió. La muchacha que estaba frente a él realmente era preciosa, y tenía un muy bonito cuerpo

¡Marla, hola, ¿cómo has estado?

No tan bien como tú, ¿eh?- le dijo, mirándolo coquetamente. Tom negó con la cabeza

Tú no cambias...- dijo -¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

Aquí, dando vueltas... ¿y esos bolsos?

Día de compras- dijo, de manera resignada. Marla sonrió y se acercó de manera peligrosa, tanto, que Tom se puso ligeramente nervioso –Marla...

Oye, ¿y tienes novia?- le preguntó, extremadamente cerca

Eh... yo... estoy... comprometido, eso- dijo, e inmediatamente pensó: "_¡¿comprometido!... si Dey me escucha, aquí muero_"

Pero no estás muerto- le dijo, Tom se alejó un poco

¡Peor, ¡¡¡está casado!- se quiso morir. En la puerta de la tienda estaba Deyanira, y se notaba que en cualquier momento explotaría... o golpearía a Marla (una de dos)

¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó Marla, mirándola bastante curiosa

Su esposa

¿Esposa?... ah, ya veo, te amarraron...- le dijo a Tom –lástima que no fui yo, aunque casi, ¿eh?- dijo, riendo. Tom estaba un tanto pálido ante las palabras de ella –oye, cuídalo, era uno de los más codiciados de la escuela... nos vemos, Tom

Misaki vio que Marla dio la vuelta y se fue... por otra parte, Deyanira también dio la vuelta y se fue

¡Codiciado el diablo!- murmuraba, enojada

¡Dey, yo...

Después de un rato, se podría decir que Tom se rindió: la chica no soltaba ni un suspiro

Ya en la noche, estaban en su departamento. Ella estaba en la cocina, Tom se acercó

Dey... ¿continúas enojada?- le preguntó tímidamente

PAF

Por toda respuesta, Deyanira dejó que una olla golpeara el mueble

Dey... yo... ella...

¡¡¡Es que no puedes ser tan... tan... desgraciado!

¡Pero si no hice nada!

¡¡¡Eso es lo que me enferma, ¡ni siquiera la alejaste de ti!

No te pongas celosa, Dey...

¡¡¡No son celos!- le gritó -¡no eres más que...

Tom llevó a cabo la única táctica que conocía para hacerla callar: besarla

No te enojes...- le dijo, suavemente

¿Cómo me pides que no me enoje?. ¡Ella estaba cerca de ti y ni siquiera la corriste!

¡Pero no ocurrió nada!

¡Agradece que no ocurrió nada!

o – o – o FIN RECUERDO

... estuvo enojada durante dos días

Oliver sonrió divertido

Pero Tom, ¿cómo se te ocurrió decirle que estabas comprometido nada más?

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, además, no me dejaron terminar...

¿Y quién era Marla, a fin de cuentas?

Una exnovia...

Entonces Deya tenía razones para enojarse

Sobretodo cuando se enteró que antes de estar con ella, había estado con Marla- Tom se quedó

pensativo –pero lo que más la enojó fue cuando se enteró que hasta nos pusimos las "ilusiones"

¡Nah!

De verdad...

¿Y por qué no se casaron?

Porque... porque no...

... Tú y tus excusas

No se dio el momento, ni el lugar, ni nada

Te lo merecías

¿Qué cosa?

Que Deyanira se hubiera enojado

Ah, gracias- le respondió Tom, de manera irónica -¿sabes, tengo que cambiarle pañales a Van, ¿me acompañas?

Bueno, pero de lejitos...

Ni tanto, ¿eh?. Cuando tengas tus hijos MÍNIMO debes saber cambiarlos- Tom fue al cuarto y comenzó a cambiar a Van. Oliver lo observaba a una distancia prudente -¿quieres un consejo?

¿Consejo?- repitió Oliver, algo distraído

Sí... juégatela por Patty

¿Jugármela?...

Sí

¿Y cómo?

Eso ya no depende de mi- le dijo Tom, sonriendo –tú ya eres grande, Oliver, ya no necesitas que te digan todo claramente

Mientras Tom continuaba cambiando a Van, Oliver se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. ¿Jugársela por Patty?... tenía mucha razón

Tienes razón- le dijo

Lo sé, por algo te lo digo. ¿Ya sabes lo que harás?

Sí

¿Qué cosa?

Le pediré que se venga conmigo a España

Tom quedó mirando a Oliver, algo sorprendido... pensaba que sólo le pediría compromiso (ni siquiera matrimonio)

¿Por qué me miras así?

Es que...- Tom sonrió –tú eres un tanto... lento

¿Lento?

Lento- repitió Misaki –con todo lo que te demoraste para pedirle que fuera tu novia, pensé que te demorarías unos cinco años...

¡Misaki!- Tom rió, ante la cara de su amigo –el echo de que no sea tan rápido como tú...

¡Oye!

... no significa que sea tan pajarón. ¡Y no pongas esa cara que sabes que es verdad!

Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Sólo hay que ver qué dice

Te dirá que sí- le dijo Tom, sonriendo

Bueno, iré a verla

Nos vemos, Oliver, y suerte...

A la chica le pareció un tanto extraña la visita de Oliver. Parecía estar hecho un mar de nervios

Oliver, ¿te sientes bien?

Quiero decirte algo, Patty- le dijo seriamente

¿Qué cosa?

Mira... no es necesario que me respondas ahora, piénsalo

Pero, ¿qué es, Oliver?

¿Te quieres venir conmigo a España?

Patty casi se cae

Oliver...

¡No tienes que responderme ahora!- le dijo, comenzando a alejarse –piénsalo. ¡Ah, y te vengo a ver hoy en la noche, con mi regalo

¿Hoy?

Claro, amor, ¡en Navidad!

Patty se quedó en silencio, viendo cómo se alejaba

Japón, 24 de diciembre, cerca de la medianoche

En un departamento en la capital, se encontraban Andy Johnson y su novia Mary Tanada, celebrando la Noche Buena a solas, con una cena romántica. El departamento estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminados por las velas que estaban sobre la mesa, y por las luces que se prendían y apagaban en el árbol navideño. Debajo de éste, habían bastantes paquetes

Por otra parte, Armand Callahan y su novia María Fernanda estaban juntos, abrazados y sentados en un sofá de la casa de ésta, viendo las luces del árbol, disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Aunque, dentro de sí, Armand tenía una pequeña lucha que no lo dejaba tranquilo

En el hogar de los Hyuga, había un agradable y alegre ambiente. La señora hacía tiempo que no tenía a todos sus hijos reunidos e intentaba guardar en su corazón todos esos momentos. Además, la chica que había invitado su hijo mayor era de lo más agradable

Benji estaba en la mansión, junto a su familia. Ya habían cenado, y todos estaban reunidos alrededor del árbol navideño, hablando de mil cosas, riendo, recordando. ¿Hacía cuánto que no estaba así con su familia, a veces lo necesitaba tanto...

Se excusó por unos momentos y fue a su cuarto, en donde sacó su celular, y escribió:

"Que tengas una linda Noche Buena, Ryu. Son los deseos de Benji Price" 

Después de dudar unos momentos, lo envió. Se quedó unos momentos haciendo cualquier cosa y cuando volvía con su familia, la llegada de una respuesta lo sorprendió:

"Muchas gracias, Benji. Te deseo lo mismo. Ryu Mari" 

Oliver estaba junto a su familia, más que divertido ante la insistencia de Daichi, de querer abrir los regalos antes de tiempo

Tom acababa de colgar el teléfono, después de hablar con toda la familia de Deyanira, sin contar que también su hermana y su mamá lo tuvieron entretenido durante un rato. Se sentó junto a su padre a cenar y hablaron durante mucho rato. Y, cuando por fin estaban pensando en irse a acostar, Van comenzó con una pataleta

¿Otra vez no me dejarás dormir, hijo?- murmuró, sin poder evitar sonreír


	7. Navidad

  
Capítulo VII: Navidad 

"-Tom... ¡despierta Tom!

_El joven abrió los ojos con pesadez. Quería seguir durmiendo_

_-Oh, hijo, ni que te hubieras desvelado mucho anoche_

_Extrañado se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. Sí, estaba en su departamento en Francia... bueno, si era así, ¿qué hacía su madre ahí con él?_

_-¡¿Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Es Navidad, Tom- dijo ésta, sonriéndole_

_-¿Y qué?- le preguntó_

_-¡Ah, veo que te despertaste, dormilón- escuchó, y vio a su hermana menor entrar en su pieza_

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Sí, vale, yo también te deseo un feliz día..._

_Misaki miraba bastante confundido todo. Sintió que el sueño que tenía cuando se despertó se esfumaba por completo. De pronto recordó_

_-¿Dónde está Van?- preguntó_

_-¿Van, ¿quién es Van?- le preguntó Yumiko (su madre)_

_Tom la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo era que no recordaba a su propio nieto?_

_-No recuerdo que sea amigo tuyo- dijo Yoshiko, pensativa -¿cuándo fue la última vez que vino?_

_¿O se quedó aquí anoche y no nos dijiste?_

_-¿Qué, pero si Van es mi..._

_-Oye Tom- decía su padre, entrando –llamó Deyanira..._

_Esta vez estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama_

_-... dijo que llegaría en un rato- continuó Ichiro_

_-¿Qué vendría?- preguntó, sin creerlo. Los demás lo miraron extrañados_

_-¿Por qué te pones así, Tom?- le preguntó Yumiko -¿acaso terminaron?_

_Tom no supo que responder, todo eso era muy raro..._

_-No, es que...- dudó si ser sincero en su respuesta -... Dey..._

_-¿¡Qué, hombre?- lo interrumpió Yoshiko –despertaste raro hoy_

_-Ustedes son los raros... digo, me dicen que Dey acaba de llamar, y ella murió cuando Van nació_

_Ahora era el turno de los demás mirarlo raro... y sí que lo miraban raro_

_-¿Qué dijiste, ¿qué Deyanira está muerta?_

_-Pues... sí, ¿cómo no lo recuerdan, pasó hace casi tres meses, durante el parto_

_-Tom, ¿no estarás enfermo, ¿de qué parto hablas?_

_-¿Qué?..._

_Lo interrumpió el timbre. Tom se levantó rápidamente a abrir, a pesar de las protestas de su padre y su madre (ni que decir su hermana)_

_-¿¿¿¡¡¡Deya?_

_-¡Hola amor!_

_La chica lo abrazó, y Tom, sin saber qué decir, respondió a ese abrazo, hasta que reaccionó_

_-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-¡Hay que eres!- le dijo la chica -¡te vine a saludar, por supuesto!. Eres un malagradecido..._

_-¿Y Van?_

_Deyanira lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa_

_-Ahhh... está llorando"_

o – o – o

BBUUUUAAAA

Tom se despertó de un salto, y le costó unos momentos ubicarse

Se levantó a ver a Van, aún extrañado por el sueño que acababa de tener...

"Cada sueño que tengo" pensó. En eso entró su padre al cuarto

Buenos días, Tom...

Hola papá- respondió este, aún pensativo. Ichiro lo miró

¿Qué tienes?

Es que... soñé algo raro- murmuró

¿Raro, ¿cómo raro?

Mientras desayunamos te cuento

¿Desayunarás, qué milagro...- dijo algo irónico Ichiro

Jo... pues debes estar contento, hoy no tendrás que obligarme

El señor Misaki sólo sonrió ante el comentario de Tom... podía ser bastante sarcástico con sus comentarios en ocasiones

No seas así, hijo, sabes que es por tu bien...

Una vez oí que era bueno sólo comer cuando daba hambre...- debatió Tom (por puro molestar, porque sabía que su padre tenía razón)

Eso es verdad, Tom, pero no se refiere a las comidas importantes, sino a las innecesarias- dijo, cruzándose de brazos –y si te dejo, se perfectamente que no comerías en casi todo el día...

No me da hambre- dijo Tom

Bueno- dijo Ichiro, cortando la conversación –iré a servir el desayuno, la leche de Van está lista

Ya, iré en un momento

o – o –

Dos chicos caminaban de la mano por la calle. Se dirigían a una plaza lentamente

Oye Mafer...- dijo Armand, después de pensar un rato

¿Sí?- la muchacha miró a su novio. Lo vio ansioso, nervioso -¿Armand?

Te quiero dar mi regalo

¿Qué, pero si tú ya me diste uno- dijo la chica

Armand se detuvo y se puso en frente de ella, mirándola

Mafer... he estado pensando mucho en nosotros- comenzó el chico, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas –te amo muchísimo y...

¿Y qué?- apuró la chica, ahora ella sintiéndose ansiosa

Yo quiero estar por siempre contigo- dijo Armand

El chico le tomó la mano suavemente y le puso un anillo (NOTA: al igual que el que Tom le dio a Deya, lo dejo a su imaginación)

Armand...

¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mafer se quedó unos momentos quieta, procesando lo que su novio le había propuesto. Armand se preocupó durante unos instantes

Claro, la preocupación se esfumó cuando la muchacha se lanzó a los brazos de Armand, con los ojos llorosos, y lo besó

Sí, sí quiero, si quiero...- murmuró, acariciándole el rostro

Ahora fue Armand quien la abrazó

Feliz Navidad, amor

o – o –

Benji Price estaba con su familia, conversando animadamente. Le llegó un mensaje a su celular

"Feliz Navidad, Benji Price, te mando un besote. Ryu" 

El chico sonrió divertido, y comenzó a escribir la respuesta

"Muchas gracias, Ryu, para ti te deseo lo mismo. También te mando un beso. Benji Price" 

Oye, Benji- le dijo con tono burlón su hermano mayor -¿así que escribiéndole mensajes a tu novia, eh?

Eso no te incumbe- le respondió Benji, escondiendo lo que escribía

Los demás se rieron de él

O – o –

A ver, Van- dijo Tom, sonriendo -¿con cuál quieres comenzar?- le preguntó -¿con los regalos de tus abuelos, los de tu tía, o los míos?...

Con cualquiera, Tom- dijo Ichiro, sonriendo divertido, mientras tenía en sus brazos a su nieto –al final es igual. Los abrirás tú y Van ni enterado...

Con... ¡este!

Pasaron mucho rato abriendo regalos de todo tipo. Al menos Tom se estaba divirtiendo bastante

Tocaron el timbre

Yo iré- dijo Tom y caminó a la puerta. Abrió –Azumi

¡Hola Tom!- dijo la chica, con una gran sonrisa

Pasa...

Gracias- la chica entró -¡hola señor Misaki, ¿se acuerda de mi?

... ¿Tú no eras la compañera de Tom en Francia?

¡Sí!- Azumi dejó unos bolsos en el suelo –hola Van- dijo acercándose. El bebé sonrió (NOTA: ¿se han fijado que las guaguas se ríen por cualquier cosa, jajaja)

Le agradas- dijo Ichiro

Bus, ya somos compadres los dos, ¿no Van?- dijo la chica. Ichiro le dijo que se sentara y se lo entregó

¿Y esos bolsos, Zumi?- le preguntó Tom

Mis regalos

¿Qué?

¿Acaso creíste que me había olvidado?

Pero Azumi...

Pero nada, Misaki- lo interrumpió la chica -¿quieres ver lo que te traje, Van?

Ichiro no pudo evitar sonreír; al igual que hace unos años, la chica siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería

¿Quieren café?- preguntó

Ya, gracias- respondieron

Tom se sentó al lado de Azumi y la chica acercó el bolso, con el bebé en sus brazos

¡Mira lo que te traje!

Pero Zumi...- comenzó a protestar Tom

Mira Van- lo cortó Azumi, hablándole al niño –no le hagas caso a tu padre, suele ser bastante catete cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza...

Azumi...

Ella tiene razón- dijo Ichiro, entrando con una bandeja

Otro más... ustedes siempre se alían

El comentario hizo reír a los otros dos

o – o –

Patty y Oliver esperaban, sentados en una banca de una plaza. Ambos estaban callados, mirando a lados distintos. De un momento a otro, los dos decidieron hablar al mismo tiempo, y terminaron riendo ante la situación; Oliver decidió que la chica comenzara

Oli, he estado pensando en tu propuesta

¿Y...?

Yo... quiero estar contigo, es lo que siempre he deseado con todo mi corazón, pero...

¿Pero?

Necesito estar segura de algo, Oliver

Patty, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

¿Eh?

De un momento a otro algo cambió en ti

Oliver...

No dudo de tu amor, sé que me amas... pero hay algo que te hace dudar

Patty de pronto sintió deseos de llorar, y lo hizo. Oliver la observó, esperando que se calmara

¿Quieres algo de beber?

Oliver yo... siempre he estado enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?- comentó, sonriendo levemente –desde que te conocí, nunca me fijé en nadie más que en ti

Atton de pronto sintió un mal presentimiento, que poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza en su mente

¿Acaso te estás...

No se lo que me ocurre, Oliver- le dijo Patty, agachando la cabeza

El muchacho se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, luego pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente

¿Sabes, Patty?- comenzó Oliver –cuando estaba en Brasil pensaba mucho en ti, mucho. Cuando recibía tus cartas sentía que mis fuerzas se renovaban...

Oliver...

Patty- continuó Oliver –te amo, te amo mucho... y así como me esperaste, así como luchaste por mi... yo lo haré

Patty miró a Oliver a los ojos, y lo besó

De pronto alguien carraspeó y la pareja vio a Bruce y Eva. Al verles las caras, Bruce dijo:

¿Quieren que los dejemos?

No, no es necesario- respondió Patty, sonriendo

Miren, ahí vienen Armand y Mafer...

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Oliver, Patty, Bruce, Eva, Armand, Mafer, Andy, Marie, Benji, Steve, Richard y Ralph se dirigían a la casa de Misaki, conversando animadamente

o – o –

Azumi y Tom rieron un poco

¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Tom –los cumpleaños eran un chiste

¡Sí, aún recuerdo la vez que te tiraron a la fuente de agua de la plaza- dijo ella, riendo

¿Y a ti, el cabello lleno de huevo te hacía ver genial

Ja, ja, ¿y a tu con harina?

Claro, olvidábamos la harina...- suspiró –oye, Azumi, gracias por todo...

¿Gracias por qué, Tom?

Por estar aquí conmigo...

Somos amigos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo el tiempo que pasamos sin vernos... ¡oye, ¿sabes lo que supe?

¿Qué cosa?

Que entre Ryu y Benji ha habido contacto

¡De veras!- dijo Tom –algo había escuchado

Tengo entendido que van a salir, aunque aún no se cuándo...

Jajajaja, es divertido, con la mala que se tenían

¡Sí, cuando Ryu me contó me pareció raro, pero parece que va en serio

Llamaron a la puerta, el señor Misaki fue a abrir

¡Hola!.- saludó –pasen...

Tom (un tanto sorprendido), vio entrar a los chicos de la selección japonesa

¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó Tom, sin salir de su sorpresa

Sí, gracias, a nosotros también nos alegra verte- dijo irónico Steve. Tom sonrió

¿Recuerdan a Azumi?- les preguntó Tom, los chicos la miraron

... ¿Eres la amiga francesa de Tom?

Soy japonesa- dijo ella –pero sí, soy amiga de Tom

La conocieron durante el mundial- agregó Misaki

Después de las presentaciones, los chicos se sentaron. Tom recordó algo

Patty- dijo, acercándose al árbol navideño y tomando un paquete –este regalo te lo manda Erika

Ya, gracias...- dijo Patty en un murmullo (y con algo de vergüenza). Tom le entregó el paquete y notó el nerviosismo que esa acción causaba en la chica (y agradeció que nadie más se diera cuenta de ello)

Oye Tom- dijo Armand -¿dónde está Van, quiero que esté presente cuando abras sus regalos

Está en su cuna- dijo Tom –iré a verlo

Si está dormido, no es necesario que lo traigas- dijo Marie, suavemente, aunque se moría por verlo...

Tom fue al cuarto y encontró al bebé despierto. Sonrió

Debí suponerlo...- murmuró, mientras lo tomaba en brazos –si lo hubiera encontrado dormido, habría sido extraño

Misaki llegó al lugar en que estaban sus amigos, y se sentó con Van en las rodillas

Este va de mi parte- dijo Benji, entregándole un paquete

Tom lo abrió y, al igual que los demás, no pudo evitar sonreír: una gorrita azul con una "V" roja en el centro

Para que empiece a coleccionarlas- dijo Benji

Colonias, peluches, ropita... pero todos sonrieron con ternura al ver un pequeño tigre de peluche

Ohhh, está muy lindo, Steve

Fue idea de Maki- reconoció Hyuga

Pero, fue el regalo de Oliver el que más sorprendió (aunque viniendo de él...)

Oliver, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre regalarle un balón a un bebé de tan sólo tres meses!- le regañó

Patty. Los demás rieron

... Es para que se acostumbre- dijo Oliver, en manera de excusa –debe comenzar a familiarizarse con el balón

Buena idea, Oliver- dijo Tom, divertido y dejando el balón en el suelo –pero creo que esperaré al menos a que aprenda a sentarse...

Sólo a Oliver se le ocurriría regalar algo así...- dijo Bruce

Mis padres lo hicieron conmigo- dijo Oliver

Entonces Tom- dijo seriamente Bruce –bota ese balón... puede salir demasiado obsesivo...

No me causa gracia- alegó Atton, algunos rieron

Sonó el timbre y Tom fue a abrir

¡Hola Tom!- le dijo sonriente su hermana, que venía junto con Aoi

Hola, pasen...

Todos se saludaron y la chica Yamaoka tomó en brazos a su sobrino

¿Cómo está mi bebé lindo?- dijo, sonriendo –mira el regalo que tía Yoshiko te trajo

Taro abrió el paquete, curioso, y sonrió: una pequeña camiseta de la selección japonesa, con el número 11 en la espalda, y la inscripción "Misaki"

Vaya...- dijo Misaki -¿dónde la conseguiste?

Eso no se pregunta, Tom- le respondió la chica

Bueno- suspiró –si tú lo dices...

o – o –

Era de noche, algo tarde

Después de que le costara un mundo que se durmiese, Van por fin lo hizo, para tranquilidad de su padre

Lo dejó suavemente en su cuna, y sonrió

¿Viste, hijo?- murmuró –no estamos solos... están todos esos tíos tuyos que te quieren mucho... además, también está tu mamá, que del cielo nos cuida... ¿no Dey?

La sonrisa de Tom desapareció cuando, detrás de él, pasó una suave brisa...


	8. Frente a Frente

NOTA: Holas!. Este cap es uno de los que menos me gusta... creo que es un tanto exagerado, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten

**Capítulo VIII: Frente a frente**

Tom en ocasiones (¿en ocasiones, todo el tiempo...) pensaba que todos exageraban demasiado con su trato hacia él. Eso de que poco menos lo andaban vigilando siempre lo cansaba mucho y terminaba por aburrirlo

Sobretodo su padre; el último tiempo se había transformado en un tipo de guerra entre ambos, Ichiro para que Tom comiera e intentara ser el de antes, y Tom, para que lo dejaran definitivamente tranquilo con su hijo

Ese día se realizaría el partido amistoso entre Japón y España. No estaba soleado, pero para ser invierno, el tiempo estaba bastante agradable

A pesar de que lo habían citado algo temprano, Tom aún estaba en su casa, dándose una que otra vuelta...

Te dejé leche preparada- decía a su padre, que en parte lo miraba divertido -en caso de cualquier cosa, llámame, por favor, y no olvides que...

Por favor Tom- lo cortó Ichiro -si sólo vas a jugar un partido de fútbol, no te vas a un crucero por el mundo... aunque no sería mala idea

¡No cambies el tema!

Te recuerdo que he cuidado a mi nieto antes- le cortó -y también tuve un hijo; sé cómo atender a los bebés

No se trata de eso...

Lo sé, pero aún así no te preocupes. Mira, ¿por qué mejor no te vas ya?

¿Irme?

Sí, irte. Llegarás tarde, y quizás Gamo no te la perdone como otras veces, ya que esto es más importante que las prácticas

Pero...

¡Ya Tom, ¿de qué tanto te preocupas?. Juega lo mejor que puedas, que desde acá Van y yo te echaremos porras

Finalmente, Tom sonrió

Está bien, me iré- se acercó a la cuna y besó a Van en la frente... cada vez sentía más deseos de llevárselo a todas partes -adiós hijo, pórtate bien con el abuelo, ¿ya, no le hagas pasar rabia- lo dejó suavemente en la cuna –adiós, papá

Chao, hijo, y suerte

¡Gracias!

Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, Patty estaba ahí, frente a él

¿Patty?

Hola Tom, ¿ya te vas?

Sí

En ese caso te acompaño, necesito que hablemos

Bueno- accedió

Caminaron durante unos momentos en silencio. En la calle la gente caminaba tranquila, y habían ciertos negocios en que parecían recibir personas para ver el partido de fútbol

Oye Tom- dijo Patty, de pronto-¿y has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

No, lo que es un alivio- respondió Misaki

Estuve averiguando los posibles significados y...

No es para hablarme de mis pesadillas por lo que me fuiste a buscar a mi casa, ¿me equivoco?

Por toda respuesta, la chica bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio

Mira Patty- comenzó Tom, mirando al frente –aunque has sabido disimular bien todo esto ante Oliver, no creo que...

Se lo conté

Misaki se detuvo en seco y la miró

¿Qué?

... O sea... no le dije que eras tú

Ah...- Tom sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo -¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste, ¿o fue él el que sacó el tema?

¿Y qué más da?- preguntó Patty, encogiéndose de hombros

¿Y qué le dijiste?- le preguntó

Tom, Oliver podrá ser algo ingenuo (NOTA: sí, cómo no...) y despistado, pero se dio cuenta de que algo me ocurría

A ver- comenzó Tom –he ahí el problema: ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

¿Qué, pero Tom...

Sólo limítate a responder mi pregunta: ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?- insistió

¿Con qué?

Con Oliver

Nada- respondió

¿Nada, él mi contó que te había pedido que te fueras con él...

¿Te lo contó? –Patty dejó pasar unos momentos –Tom, a Oliver lo amo, tú siempre lo has sabido

Sí... ¿entonces?

¡¿Quieres dejar de actuar así!- le reclamó Patty, deteniéndose molesta

¿Así cómo?- le preguntó Tom, tranquilamente

¡¡¡Así!- le gritó ella -¡¡sabes perfectamente lo que me ocurre, Misaki, pero aún así te haces el idiota, te vas por las ramas y más en cima...

Shhh- le dijo Tom, algo que enfureció más a la chica. Misaki la miró –lo siento, Patty- le dijo, y continuó su camino

Patty sentía que en cualquier momento golpearía al chico

¡¡Pues fíjate que con un maldito "lo siento" no se arreglan las cosas!- le dijo, caminando hacia él y poniéndose al frente, haciendo que el chico se detuviera

Lo sé- dijo Tom -¿quieres saber mi opinión: vete con Oliver y sé feliz

¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así?

¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- le preguntó Tom, algo más alterado -¿acaso quieres que te diga que dejes a Oliver mientras estás insegura, ¿¡eso quieres?. ¿O quieres que te diga que hay alguna posibilidad entre nosotros, ¡sabes que no es así, ¡yo amo a Dey!

¡Deyanira está muerta!- le gritó Patty, sin pensar. Lo hizo porque le molestó la actitud de Tom. Por otra parte, el chico sintió algo dentro de sí -¿¡cuando mierda lo vas a entender?

¡Nunca!- le gritó -¡nunca lo haré!. Siempre la voy a amar, ¿entiendes?- inconscientemente la tomó de los brazos –Patty, por Dios, ¿por qué un solo beso te hace dudar tanto?

¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?- le preguntó, soltándose -¿acaso crees que si supiera ya le habría buscado la solución?

Por favor, Patty, entiende. Entre nosotros no ocurrirá nada, NADA. Ese beso no fue más que un maldito error

Lo sé

¿Entonces?- le preguntó dulcemente

Hablas como si fuera la culpable de todo...

Yo no he dicho eso

Pero lo piensas-No pongas las palabras en mi boca- le dijo Tom –todo fue un caso fortuito

¿Fortuito?

Sí, ¿y qué otra cosa?... de todas formas, yo no te besé a ti

Lo sé...

Si sabes tantas cosas, ¿por qué dudas tanto?- le preguntó. Patty lo miró directamente, con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Tampoco se eso!- le dijo -¡no soy perfecta!

Estás confundida, Patty, tú amas a Oliver, siempre lo has hecho, nosotros sólo somos amigos

Pero...

Patty, ¿recuerdas todas las tonteras que hicimos durante las vacaciones pasadas para que Oliver por fin se te declarara?. ¡Logramos nuestro objetivo, y ahora estás con él

Tom

Patty, no dejes que por una tontería tu corazón vaya a elegir mal, piénsalo bien

Tom –dijo Patty –planteas todo de una manera tan fácil...

También está la posibilidad de no volver a vernos mientras esté aquí, en Japón

¿Qué, ¡así no se solucionan las cosas!

Lo sé, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre... ¿acaso tienes otra idea?

No, pero...

¿Ves, adiós Patty- dijo Tom, y comenzó a alejarse

Patty hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan furiosa

¡No eres más que un cobarde!- le gritó. Tom se detuvo

Puede que tengas razón- le respondió –pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la cobardía

¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo ella, y se acercó a Misaki. Éste sólo la miró unos momentos

Patty, ¿¡qué es lo que quieres?; con tu actitud sólo complicas las cosas, ¡¿qué no te das cuenta, no seas inmadura y...

¡¡PAFF!

Tom se quedó en silencio después de recibir la bofetada. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí vieron divertidos la escena. "Problemas de novios", pensaron algunos

Patty lo miró y salió corriendo

"Patty... lo siento mucho" pensó Tom, viéndola tristemente

Tom continuó su camino; cuando llegó a los vestidores antes del encuentro, tanto pensar en la situación con Patty lo había puesto de mal humor

¡Menos mal que llegaste, Misaki!- le dijo Bruce en tono de broma. Tom sólo le dio una mirada que lo dejó de hielo

¿Estás bien?- escuchó, y vio tras él a Oliver

Sí, Oliver- respondió suspirando –sólo tengo algunos problemas

¿Puedo ayudarte, ¿quieres que hablemos?

Preferiría que no, gracias

¿Seguro?

Sí, en serio, gracias

Ojalá y Patty ya haya llegado- dijo Oliver, vagamente. Tom puso cara de horror –me dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante antes de venir

Yo creo que ya llegó

¿Y cómo lo sabes, ¿la viste?

No, pero...- comenzó, nervioso –es lo más seguro... ya sabes, no se pierde ninguno de tus partidos...

¡Sí, es verdad!- dijo animado Atton

Tom suspiró, aliviado

Eva, acompañada por Kumi y Arthud, esperaban a Patty y la buscaban con la mirada

¡Por fin!- dijo Eva, cuando vio a Patty acercarse a ellos. Al ver la cara de la chica, se puso seria –Kumi, Arthud, ¿podrían ir a guardarnos lugares?

¿Qué, pero...- comenzó Arthud. Kumi lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó

¿Qué ocurrió?- le preguntó Eva

Hablé con Tom- respondió Patty

¿Hablaste con él, ¿y qué te dijo?

Me dijo todo, Eva, ¡y tiene tanta razón!

Pero, ¿y qué dijo?

Me dijo que amaba a Deya

¿Y eso te duele?- le preguntó. Patty, por respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Suspiró

Terminó gritándome en la calle que era una inmadura y...

¿Y qué?

Le di una cachetada

¿¡Qué, ¡¿le pegaste a Misaki!- gritó. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor las miraron, curiosos

No tienes por que gritarlo...

Patty, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Seguiré con Oliver; esto que me pasa con Misaki no es más que una estupidez, una tontera. Ya se me quitará

¡Así se habla, amiga!- dijo Eva –y ya vamos, que comenzará el partido en un rato

¡¡¡Patty!- la chica miró y vio a Mafer y Mary correr hacia ella

¡Hola!

Hola, ¿ya están ubicadas?

Sí, por acá, ¿vienen?

Claro

En ese momento los equipos salían de los vestidores

Patty sonrió al ver a Oliver... pero su expresión cambió al ver a Tom. Sólo Eva lo notó

¡¡¡Arriba Japón!

(NOTA: Sorry, pero soy pésima narrando partidos, así que me lo saltaré)

Después de un difícil primer tiempo para ambos equipos, los jugadores estaban en los vestidores.

Japón ganaba 2 a 1

Tom estaba sentado y respiraba hondo. Se sentía mareado

Oye, Misaki- escuchó -¿te sientes bien?- era Ralph el que le preguntaba

Claro, no te preocupes- le respondió

¿Seguro, estás pálido

... Bueno, el juego me cansó mucho...

Andy lo miró unos momentos, y luego se acercó a él, tomándole de manera prepotente la muñeca

Oye, Jonson, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Tom, intentando que lo soltara

¡Quieto, te tomo el pulso

Bueno...

Tom esperó, mirando alrededor. Bostezó, Andy lo soltó

¿Normal?- preguntó, con el tono de "exageran"

No creas, Misaki. ¿Estás muy cansado?- le preguntó

Pues... tanto como "muy", no, pero...

Quizás no debas seguir jugando- le dijo seriamente Andy

¿Qué, ¿por qué?

Porque hacer ejercicios sin tener la condición es una irresponsabilidad

Estás exagerando, Andy...

A ver...- comenzó el doctor, los demás del equipo sólo lo observaban -¿cuánto dormiste anoche?

¿Anoche?...- Tom pensó unos momentos -¿cuatro horas?

Ya, cuatro horas... ¿atendiendo a Van?

¿Y qué más, es lo único que me obliga a levantarme de noche

Bien... ¿y la noche anterior?

¿Noche anterior?... lo mismo, supongo...

¿Ves, Misaki?- dijo Andy –has dormido en dos días lo que necesitas dormir en uno, sin contar que te cansas durante el día a causa de tu hijo, los entrenamientos...

¿Y qué, ya me acostumbré- dijo Tom, testarudo

¡Mal hecho!- dijo Andy, con tono de reproche -¿hace cuánto que estás así, ¿tres meses?. Tom, habrá un momento en que vas a colapsar...

Bueno, Andy- suspiró Tom -¿y qué quieres que haga, ¿qué ignore a Van cuando llora, no puedo hacerlo, y tampoco puedo cargarle toda la responsabilidad a mi papá, por mucho que desee ayudarme

Bueno...

No puedo hacerlo de otra manera, Andy

En ese momento tuvieron que salir nuevamente al campo

"¿Y si Andy tiene razón", pensó Tom durante el segundo tiempo

No era que se sintiera demasiado mal, sólo que estaba más cansado de lo normal y también bastante mareado

"Ya queda poco", continuó, dándose ánimos

Y sí que quedaba poco tiempo. En ese momento vio el letrero que decía que sólo quedaban dos minutos, que eran los agregados

Y dio gracias cuando escuchó el pitazo final. Japón había ganado a España por 3 goles a 2

Comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores, y su vista comenzó a fallarle. El suelo poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta tomar un blanco enceguecedor. Se llevó una mano a los ojos

¿Te encuentras bien, Misaki?- escuchó que alguien le dijo... quizás fue Andy o Armand

Bueno, a esas alturas no importaba mayormente, fue lo último que escuchó que le decían y acto seguido cayó inconsciente en el suelo

Al abrir los ojos, se sintió muy bien... hasta que movió la cabeza, que sintió un gran dolor

No te muevas- le dijo el doctor

¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó, tocándose el lugar que le dolía

Te desmayaste al terminar el juego. Sí que nos asustaste... te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza

¿Hace cuánto terminó el juego?

Cerca de diez minutos- respondió el doctor

En ese momento entraron Andy, Oliver, Armand, Benji y Bruce

¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntaron

Podría estar mejor- respondió, sentándose

Bebe esto- le dijo el doctor, entregándole un vaso con agua

Bien...

Llamó tu papá- dijo Oliver, y Tom lo miró con cara de "¿y cómo se enteró?"

Todos lo vieron- dijo Bruce –por esas cosas de la vida, te filmaron justo

Oh, genial...- suspiró

Misaki- dijo Andy –llega a tu casa y descansa, duerme todo lo que sea necesario

Como diga, general- dijo Tom

Y come más

¿Qué, no me vengas tú con eso...

Lo hablé con tu padre...

Lo que me faltaba, una conspiración en contra mía...- suspiró

Hablas como si quisiéramos hacerte daño- le dijo Armand

Tom sólo se encogió de hombros y se bebió lo que le quedaba de agua


	9. Pequeñas Cosas

Capítulo IX: Pequeñas cosas 

Cuando era pequeño, debido a todo lo que había pasado, aprendió a disfrutar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor...

Pero, en esos momentos de silencio, lo que más le gustaba hacer era acostarse y tener a Van en su pecho. Sentía que la conexión entre ellos se engrandecía más

Así los encontró Ichiro Misaki cuando entró en la habitación de Tom. Sonrió, se veían muy tiernos

-¿Ya estás listo?- le preguntó Tom

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- le preguntó Ichiro, en vez de responderle

-¡Por supuesto, papá!- dijo éste, sentándose y tomando en brazos a Van –vete tranquilo a tu viaje

-Aún así te llamaré todos los días...

-¿Ves, y te reías de mi por mi actitud "sobreprotectora" antes del partido. Soy igual a ti

-Bueno, pero aún así te llamaré

-Como quieras- suspiró Tom

-¿Saldrás a alguna parte en la noche?

-No, prefiero quedarme con Van

-Si quieres aplazo mi viaje, y así tú podrás...

-¡Por favor, papá!- le interrumpió Tom –ya has aplazado mucho tu viaje, así que no corresponde que lo hagas más. Además, no moriré sólo porque un año no celebre el Año Nuevo con fiesta

-Pero aún así...

-¡Si sigues insistiendo te sacaré a patadas de aquí!- le dijo Tom, con tono de broma. Se puso de pie y puso a Van en su cuna –en serio, deja de preocuparte, estaré bien

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo, Tom?

-... Ah... ¡Prometo que estaré bien, ¡y además, en caso de cualquier cosa, prometo que me comunicaré con mamá, con Oliver o cualquiera de mis amigos!- dijo Tom, con cierto tono de broma

Ichiro lo miró unos momentos y sólo suspiró

-Bien, ya entendí el mensaje- dijo

-Bueno, ya que lo entendiste, deberías irte ya, que si no perderás el avión

-Está bien, ya me voy

Para tranquilidad de Tom, por fin su padre se fue. Se tiró sobre su cama y suspiró, mirando al techo

-Cielos, Van, tu abuelo sí que puede ser catete en ocasiones... – dijo, sonó su teléfono e hizo lo posible para responder sin tener la necesidad de levantarse de la cama -... un poco más... ¡listo!- lo agarró, pero empleó tanta fuerza que siguió de largo en la cama al contestar -¿Aló ¡ahhh?... auh...

Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo

-_Tom, ¿estás bien?_- escuchó la voz preocupada de Oliver al otro lado del teléfono

-Sí...- respondió, sentándose con algo de esfuerzo

-_¿Qué te pasó?_

-Me caí de la cama...

-_¿¡Qué?_

-Ya no importa, me pasa por flojo... y, ¿a qué se debe?

-_Ah, te llamaba por lo de la fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de Benji, quería saber a qué hora..._

-No iré- lo cortó

-_¿Qué, ¡pero si te habías comprometido!_

-Lo sé, y de veras que lo siento. Lo que pasa es que mi papá se fue de viaje, así que me quedaré aquí con Van

_-¿Y si lo traes?_

-... Prefiero no sacarlo, hace mucho frío en las noches; no quiero que se enferme

_-Bueno... en ese caso, hablamos luego_

-Claro, amigo, adiós

_-Chao, Tom_

ooooooo

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Benji a Oliver

-No podrá venir- respondió

-¿No, ¿y por qué?- le preguntó Armand, que estaba ahí con ellos

-Su padre salió de viaje y se quedará con Van

-Bu... ¿y no puede traerlo?

-Dijo que prefería no sacarlo- dijo Oliver –ya saben, por eso del frío en las noches, no quiere que se enferme

-Bueno, es comprensible, pero...

-Oye, ¿y si vamos nosotros a su casa?- dijo Armand, animado. Los otros dos sólo lo miraron unos momentos

-¿Tú crees que acepte?- le preguntó Oliver

-No tiene por que saberlo

-¿Hablas de llegar de paracaídas?- le preguntó Armand

-Si...

Armand y Benji sólo se miraron

oooooo

-Gracias por venir, Azumi- dijo Tom, entregándole un tazón con café y sentándose a su lado

-No es nada- respondió ella -¿y por qué no te vienes a mi casa?

-Sabes que no puedo, por Van

-Pero tráelo; nos iremos en mi auto y les vendré a dejar...

-Gracias Zumi, pero prefiero que no

-Como quieras. ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

-Bien... ¿por qué?- le preguntó extrañado

-Por el desmayo del otro día- respondió, sonriendo

-Nah, estoy bien- dijo, restándole importancia al asunto –con lo que me cuidan ahora. Llega a ser un tanto desesperante

-Sólo quieren lo mejor para ti y para Van

-Lo sé- respondió, suspirando –pero a veces se preocupan demasiado

-Uno siempre lo toma así, para los demás a veces nunca es suficiente

-Oye, ¿y cuándo vuelves a Francia?

-En unos días- respondió Hayakawa

-¿Es muy urgente?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Podrías esperarme. Aún no se cuando me iré, pero no creo que sean muchos días

-¡Por supuesto, ningún problema. Entonces me avisas y yo compro los pasajes

-Ya, vale

Los amigos continuaron hablando durante algún rato, hasta que salió el tema de Deyanira

-... ¿Cambiemos tema?- preguntó Azumi

-No... está bien...- dijo Tom, y en ese momento Van comenzó a llorar –Iré a buscar a Van - Volvió momentos después con el bebé en sus brazos

Azumi se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a una fotografía que le había llamado la atención. En ella estaba Tom y, a su lado, una chica

-Dios...

-Zumi- dijo Tom, mientras regresaba

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraída

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada... yo... sólo veía la fotografía- respondió. Tom sonrió, acercándose

-Ella es Deyanira

-¿Ella?... era muy bonita- dijo la chica, viendo su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules

-Sí... cuando llegó no sólo a mi me llamó la atención, sino que a Paul, Johnny y Eddy también

-¿Y cómo la conociste?

-Fue para las vacaciones pasadas- respondió Tom, ambos volvieron a sentarse –ella es la sobrina de Patty, la novia de Oliver

-Vaya... las dos se ven de la misma edad

-De echo, tienen la misma edad...

-¿Y cuándo le pediste que fuera tu novia?

-El mismo día

-¡¿Qué, ¿en serio?

-Es que todo fue muy raro- dijo Tom –primero, estaba Patty, que me había pedido que le ayudara a sacarle celos a Oliver para ver si este de verdad sentía algo por ella

-¿Y aceptaste?

-... Le había dicho que no y Patty me pidió razones... y como estaba un poco aburrido le grité que me gustaba Dey...

--- RECUERDO ---

_-¡Tú sobrina, ¡¡tú sobrina me gusta!_

_Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que sonó el teléfono, que era para Patty. La chica salió para contestar_

_Tom sabía que perfectamente que había metido la pata... y bien hasta el fondo, si alguien le preguntaba... por dentro, se retó, él nunca perdía la paciencia..._

_El silencio entre ambos chicos duró sólo unos momentos_

_Por otra parte, Deyanira no podía creer lo que acababa de oír... ¿era verdad?... ¿ella le gustaba a su amor platónico?. Si había escuchado bien, los milagros sí que existían. Las dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer dudaron sólo unos momentos_

_Misaki sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza cuando, sobre su mano, sintió que Deyanira posaba la suya. La miró algo sorprendido; la chica tenía la mirada pegada al suelo y parecía muy avergonzada por su atrevimiento_

_Tom pensó en sus posibilidades y, sin querer, recordó algo que le había dicho Pierre en una ocasión: "Deja de ser tan reservado, Misaki. ¿Ves?... si hubieras sido un tantito más atrevido de seguro que esa chica estaría ahora contigo"_

_Recordaba que él sólo había contestado con un movimiento negativo de cabeza, pero si... ¿si _

_Pierre tenía razón en sus palabras?_

_Tom, ya sin dudas, tomó la mano de Deyanira y ésta lo miró, algo sorprendida. Tom, sacando _

_coraje de quien sabe dónde, se acercó a ella y la besó. Para su sorpresa (agradable sorpresa), ella le correspondió_

--- FIN RECUERDO ---

-... Vaya... nunca pensé que fueras...

-Tan rápido, lo sé, me lo han dicho muchas veces- dijo Tom

-No te molestes- le dijo Azumi, sonriendo -¿Y, qué pasó luego?

-Entre las dos lograron convencerme que me hiciera pasar por el novio de Patty... ni te imaginas todas las cosas que ocurrieron (NOTA: ¡Yo sí, 15 capítulos de mi fic más querido...)

-Pero tú y Deyanira eran novios

-Sí... aunque sólo Patty y después Steve lo sabían

-... Ah... ¿y después?

-Pasaron los días y hubo varios problemas. Para resumir, Oliver, Benji, y Bruce terminaron enojados conmigo, ¡ni me miraban!. Bueno, cierto día hicieron un pequeño plan para descubrirnos a mi y a Dey

-¿Y resultó?

-Algo así...

-¿Cómo?

-Todos se enteraron que entre Deya y yo había algo, pero también se enteraron que seríamos padres y que nos casaríamos

-¿Todo junto?

-Todo junto- respondió y sonrió a medias –fue divertido ver sus caras

-Me imagino... ¿y te casaste con ella?

-Sip

Azumi se quedó en silencio, lo mismo que Tom. Tenía deseos de seguir conversando con Tom sobre el tema, pero le daba la impresión que él se molestaría

-¿Sabes?- dijo Tom de pronto

-¿qué cosa?

-... Cuando Dey comenzó con las contracciones yo no estaba con ella. ¿Viste un juego amistoso en contra de Portugal?

-Sí...- respondió ella

-Mientras jugábamos Dey estaba sola en casa. Según me dijeron, se desmayó antes de poder pedir ayuda, y cuando llegó su prima ya era algo tarde... lograron que el niño viviera, pero no lograron detener la hemorragia de Dey

-Debe ser duro...

-A veces no puedo evitar pensar en cómo habría sido todo si ella estuviera aquí... o qué decisión habría tomado, qué habría dicho...

-Poco a poco comenzarás a superarlo, Tom- le dijo Azumi –siempre en un comienzo cuesta...

-Lo sé...

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que ella vio su reloj

-Lo siento, Tom, ya debo irme

-Muchas gracias por venir, Azumi

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir a mi casa?- le preguntó ella

-En serio, gracias

-Bueno, en estos días nos vemos

-Adiós

-Chau

Tom dejó en la puerta a Azumi y se dirigió a su cuarto, con Van en sus brazos, que estaba dormido. Acto seguido, se acostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, estaba algo cansado

Despertó por unos golpes en la puerta. Se sentó antes de despertar completamente y vio la hora: las 11:30 pm. Extrañado se levantó a abrir

-¡Sorpresa!

-...

Sorprendido, vio a Oliver, Patty, Bruce, Eva, Benji, Mafer, Kumi, Armand y algunos otros (NOTA: me dio flojera nombrarlos a todos)

-¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó, sin salir de la sorpresa

-¿Nunca has escuchado "Si la montaña no viene a ti, ve tú a la montaña"?

-Pero...

-¿Nos tendrás toda la noche aquí afuera?- le reclamó Armand

-Ah, lo siento, pasen...

-¿En qué estabas?- le preguntó Bruce, mientras Tom continuaba en la puerta

-Ahh... me quedé dormido sobre la cama- respondió Tom

-¿¡Estabas durmiendo en la noche de año nuevo?- le preguntó Johnny, escandalizado

-Eh... sí...

-Es el colmo, Misaki- le dijo Bruce

-Estoy muerto- dijo Tom, en tono de disculpa –cualquier cosa y me quedo dormido...

-¿Seguiste los consejos de Andy?

-¿Cuál de todos?- preguntó Tom, con tono de cansancio

-El de dormir

-No

-¿Y el de comer?

-Tampoco

-Uh- le dijo Paul –si Andy se entera te queda la grande

-No tiene por qué enterarse- dijo Tom, caminando a su cuarto –ustedes no le irán con el chisme, supongo- agregó, le echó una mirada a Van y luego juntó la puerta

-¿Está durmiendo?- le preguntó Mafer

-Sí... a ver cuánto dura...

-Trajimos cosas para comer- dijo Kumi -¿dónde está la cocina?

-Esa de ahí...

Los amigos se sentaron a conversar y ahí los pilló las 12 de la noche

Se desearon todos Feliz Año Nuevo y brindaron con champagne. Se sintieron fuegos artificiales y todos se dirigieron a la ventana para verlos. A Tom la fiesta se le acabó cuando escuchó llorar a Van, entró al cuarto y lo tomó en brazos

-Feliz año para ti también, hijo...

Viendo que Van no se quedaba callado, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, meciéndolo, mientras le cantaba una canción

-_Al Rey de las flores lo conocí por la tarde, hace algún tiempo, me llamó la atención su tono, de arco iris..._

Oliver y Benji fueron a ver a Tom; no habían alcanzado oír llorar a Van, por lo que les preocupó la actitud de su amigo

-_... Sobre los floridos campos del Rey de las flores veo a mi hijo, y llamándolo hay una voz; quedó partido en dos mitades, por una bomba que cayó..._

-¡¿Cómo le cantas eso!- le preguntó escandalizado Benji; Tom, que no los había visto, se asustó, lo mismo que Van, que comenzó a llorar con fuerza

-¡Price, mira lo que hiciste, ya estaba dormido...

-¿¡Cómo le cantas eso?- insistió Benji

- Es bonita esa canción...

-¡Sí, sobretodo la última parte- comentó Oliver

-A Van le gusta

-Cántale otra cosa, está esa misma canción... "Al otro lado del sol", esa es perfecta... pero no, esa pareciera que tuviera mensajes subliminares...

-No seas ridículo- le dijo Tom -... quizás tiene hambre... pero, ¿a esta hora?... será...

-Si luego se muestra muy violento, ya sabes las razones

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Price!- le cortó Tom, caminando a la cocina. Algunos de sus amigos los observaron curiosos

-Es en serio...

-Yo también hablo en serio- le dijo Tom –toma, ten a Van mientras le preparo su leche

-Bueno...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y escucharon el anuncio que Armand le hacía a sus amigos

-... Sí, Mafer y yo nos comprometimos- decía Callahan, con un dejo de orgullo en su voz

Los demás los felicitaron...

NOTA: Si, si sé que me he demorado muuuucho... y lo peor, es que no tengo excusas. Pero no se preocupen, éste fic lo terminaré


	10. La verdad

Capítulo X: La Verdad 

Benji, sentado en una banca, vio cómo la chica se acercaba a él, con paso algo rápido. Al llegar a su lado, se sentó

-Hola, Benji

-Hola Ryu- dijo el joven, sonriéndole -¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias

Silencio

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-¡Buena idea!

-Entonces, vamos- dijo, y ambos se pusieron de pie

Caminaban lentamente por la calle, conversando de manera animada

-¿Entonces vives en Alemania?

-Sí, y mis padres en Inglaterra

-Ah, ya veo... ¿y cuándo te vas?

-Aún no lo sé

-Avísame, ¿ya?

-Por supuesto- dijo Price –y cuando venga, serás la primera en saberlo

-Más te vale, Price...

-¿y tú qué haces?

-¿Yo, estudié medicina

-¿Sí?

-Así es, trabajo en un hospital, en el área de pediatría

-Ah... ya llegamos

-Veamos la cartelera

Después de estar viendo un buen rato la cantidad de películas que tenían al frente, eligieron una un tanto romántica (NOTA: no tengo ni la menor idea de las películas que están en el cine, así que si quieren, ustedes ponen el título)

-Bien- dijo Benji –ya que tenemos las entradas, ¿vamos a comprar algo?

-Ehh...

-¡Vamos!- apuró Benji, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela con él

-

-Sí, Erika- decía Tom, fastidiado –no... no...

-_Pero Tom_- decía Erika, del otro lado del teléfono -_¡cómo se te pudo enfermar!_

-¿Y me preguntas, no lo sé...

-Llévalo al hospital...

-No es necesario, creo...

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Hablé con un amigo que es doctor, y me dio las instrucciones para cuando será bueno llevar a

Van al hospital...

-¿Es confiable?

-Por Dios, Erika, ¿cómo dices eso?

-¡Es mi nieto!

-¡¡¡Es mi hijo!

-¡Te dije que lo cuidaras!

-¡Cómo si no lo hubiera hecho, los niños se enferman, ¿sabes?

-No debiste llevarlo a Japón...

-Acá o allá habría sido igual... en las dos partes es invierno...

_-Pero acá al menos me tendría a mi_

Tom sintió deseos de desintegrar el teléfono... ¿o era mejor desintegrar a Erika?

-...

-¿Estás ahí, Tom?

-Sí... lamentablemente...- suspiró

-¡Hey!

-¡Es verdad, hablas como si yo quisiera que Van se enfermara. Además, aún no es grave, así que córtala...

-Pero...

-¿Y sabes qué, Van está llorando, así que te dejo...

-No... ¡Tom no vayas a...!

-Puede ser desesperante- suspiró Tom, colgando el teléfono

En parte, igual le encontraba algo de razón, ¿en qué momento se había descuidado como para que Van se le enfermara?... al menos, por el momento no era necesario llevarlo a un hospital, así que estaba tranquilo...

... Pero aparte de estar un poco tranquilo, estaba demasiado cansado. La noche anterior prácticamente no había dormido cuidando de Van

Suspiró, e inconscientemente, después de revisar que Van no tuviera fiebre, se acostó, cerrando los ojos, que según él, fueron unos momentos nada más

-

Para variar, Oliver y Patty estaban en silencio

-¿Sabes, Oli?

-¿Si?

-He estado pensando...

-¿En qué?

-En nosotros... ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Claro- respondió Atton, sonriendo, y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Patty -¿cómo olvidarlo, en ese momento conocí a la chica más bonita y linda que he visto en toda mi vida

-No seas loco...

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿A si?- dijo Patty, coquetamente –en ese caso, yo conocí al niño que mejor jugaba fútbol y en ese momento decidí apoyarlo incondicionalmente

-Y tu apoyo siempre ha sido fundamental, Patty

Ella sonrió, y desvió la vista. Luego se apoyó en Oliver

-Patty

-¿Sí?

-Puedo... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-... ¿Aún no estás segura?

-...

-¿Patty?

-Oliver, yo...

-Patty, te amo

-Yo también, Oliver- dijo Patty -... por eso, te contaré todo

-¿ , ¿contarme todo, ¿qué cosa?

-Pero Oliver, por favor, sólo escúchame

-Está bien

Patty suspiró muy hondo, ignorando esa voz que le decía que todo lo estaba haciendo mal, que debería quedarse callada, por el bien de ella y de Misaki

-Patty, si quieres no me lo dices...

-No, Oliver, es lo mejor; pero... no se por dónde empezar

-Por donde más te acomode, amor

-Bien...- respondió ella, sin saber aún

-

-¡Muy buena la película!- dijo Ryu, cuando salían del cine

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-No sé- respondió, sonriendo pícaramente –di tú

-Amm... ¿quieres comer algo?

-Bueno...

-Te llevaré a un lugar...

-Miren- dijo Bruce, viendo a Benji en la distancia -¿quién es ella?

Ante la pregunta, Paul, Johnny, Eddy y Jack miraron

-Nunca la había visto- dijo Paul

-Mmm... ese Benji tiene una chica y sí que se la tenía escondido...

-Es que con gente como tú- molestó Jack

-¡Hey, no te pongas antipático

-¿Acaso es mentira?- preguntó Johnny, sonriendo

-¡Ya cállense!

-¡Sí, Harper!- dijo Eddy –y aún no te molestamos con Eva

-¡Es verdad!- apoyó Paul –tú si que lo tenías bien escondido, ¿no Bruce?

-Me pregunto qué vio en ti...

-¡No se pongan en ese plan!- les dijo Bruce

-

-... Bueno- comenzó Patty –este chico... me besó...

-¿Qué, pero, ¿quién...

-Oliver...- murmuró la chica, con ojos suplicantes

-... Lo siento, continúa, por favor

-...

-¿Y te besó?- dijo Oliver, al darse cuenta que Patty no tenía muchos deseos de seguir con su relato

-Sí

-¿Y tú qué hiciste, ¿lo evitaste?

-No reaccioné- murmuró ella –fue demasiada mi sorpresa, así que...

Oliver frunció el ceño, serio. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Y qué pasó luego, ¿te volvió a besar?

-No

-¿Hablaste con él sobre lo ocurrido?

-Sí

-¿Qué te dijo?

-...

-¡¿Patty!

-¡No se qué me pasa, Oliver!- dijo Nakazawa –Es... es una estupidez, lo sé, pero...

-No me respondiste. ¿Acaso a él le gustas?

-Cuando hablé con él...

-¿Qué, ¡Patty, habla por favor!

Oliver la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella lo tenía con muchas lágrimas

-¿Acaso tú... lo amas?

-A él siempre lo he querido mucho- dijo Patty –sobretodo el último tiempo, por distintas razones hemos estado juntos, pero...

-Otra vez escapaste de mi pregunta, Patty. ¿Lo amas o no?

-Es que no sé...

Patty comenzó a llorar cuando sintió que Oliver soltaba su mano

-¿Quién es?

-Oliver, por favor... él no es culpa...

-¿Quién es, Patty?

-... Tom...

-

Misaki se despertó sobresaltado

Le costó tomar conciencia de la situación y, al hacerlo, se sentó en la cama

-¿Van?

Caminó preocupado hacia su hijo y, después de verlo, notó que continuaba sin fiebre. Suspiró alivia. Nunca se habría perdonado si Van empeoraba estando él dormido

Escuchó que golpeaban fuertemente la puerta y, extrañado, fue a abrir. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Oliver en frente de él. Sonrió

-¡Hola Oliver!- dijo –qué bueno que viniste... pasa

-Sólo quiero decirte una cosa- le dijo Atton. A Misaki le extrañó un tanto el tono frío que tenía

-¿Qué co...

PAF!

Tom no alcanzó a esquivar a Oliver y quedó tendido en el suelo, confundido y con la boca sangrando. Miró a Oliver

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Patty, ¿entiendes?

-Ehh... ¡espera Oli...!

El capitán de la selección de fútbol japonés se fue sin escuchar palabra de Misaki. Éste pensó que mejor no lo seguía, estaba demasiado molesto

-Definitivamente no debí venir a Japón...- murmuró

Después de cerrar la puerta fue al baño a lavarse

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Patty cuándo le contó todo a Oliver?" pensó, molesto "y peor aún, a causa de Van no puedo salir..."

Tocaron la puerta nuevamente, pero dudó en abrir

"Conociendo mi suerte, de seguro serán más problemas", pensaba, mientras abría

-Tom, ¿qué te pasó?- escuchó una voz femenina que conocía bastante bien

-¡Azumi!- dijo, y de verdad que se alegró de ver a su amiga

-Vine a penas pude- dijo, entrando –pasé a mi casa antes...

-Que bien...

-¿Y cómo sigue Van?

-Está igual... creo que lo mejor será llevarlo igual al hospital

-Claro, será lo mejor... pero, no me respondiste qué te pasó en la cara

-Digamos que dramas pasionales- dijo Misaki, inclinándose sobre su hijo. Hayakawa lo miró

-¿Qué, ¿dramas pasionales?

-Es una historia algo larga de contar- dijo Tom

-Cuando quieras hacerlo, hazlo. Pero ¿quién te golpeó?

-Oliver...- respondió –ahora debe estar odiándome...

-Quizás... o también puede estar arrepentido

-Nah, no creo...

Ambos se sentaron a comer algo que la chica había llevado de su casa. Era una sopa que Tom encontró muy rica

-Tom, te ves muy cansado

-Estoy bien...

-Déjame que me encargue de Van un rato, ve a dormir...

-Azumi, de veras que te lo agradezco, pero no quiero cargarte con la responsabilidad

-¿Cargarme, ¡por favor, Tom, no hables así!- dijo ella, algo ofendida –vamos, ve a dormir, o al menos a relajarte algo...

-Sólo diez minutos

-¡Cómo diga, capitán!

Tom sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostó sobre su cama sin taparse (minutos después Azumi llegó con unas mantas y lo tapó). Él la miró

-Sería el colmo que padre e hijo se enfermaran...

-

Iba corriendo por un parque que conocía muy bien, quedaba en Francia y era el que acostumbraba ir con sus amigos de escuela antes de volver a Japón.

_Por fin, a la distancia, pudo ver a una chica sentada en una de las bancas, leyendo algo. Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, ella cerró el libro y lo miró sonriendo_

_-Lo siento...- dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento –no fue... culpa mía... mi papá..._

_-No importa Tom- le dijo Azumi, que continuaba con la sonrisa en su rostro –mejor tarde que nunca_

_-Claro..._

_La chica se puso de pie en frente de Misaki, y ambos se quedaron mirando_

_-¿Y?- dijo ella, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Misaki_

_-Ehh. ¡claro, lo siento. Vamos_

_-¿Seguro que no hay problema que vaya a la exposición de tu padre contigo?_

_-¿Y qué problema puede haber?- dijo Tom, sonriendo –con una acompañante tan linda, seré la envidia de los demás_

_Tom notó cómo la chica se ponía completamente colorada y, en parte, él también lo estaba_

_Continuaron caminando en silencio durante unos momentos. Sus miradas pegadas al frente_

_-¿Y... hasta qué hora te dejaron?- preguntó Misaki_

_-No muy tarde... ya sabes, como me tengo que ir sola..._

_-¿Sola, pero si yo te voy a dejar_

_-Pero Tom... yo vivo de lado contrario a tu casa, no vale la pena, queda muy lejos..._

_-¡No se habla más, ¿acaso creías que te dejaría irte sola a tu casa?_

_Azumi sonrió_

_Tom, después de observarle unos momentos, volvió a mirar al frente, y se detuvo_

_-¿Tom, qué pasa?_

_-Dey..._

_En la otra calle, Tom pudo ver a Deyanira caminar con otros chicos; iba riendo_

_-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Hayakawa_

_-..._

_Sin decir palabras, Tom comenzó a correr, sin hacer caso a los llamados de su amiga_

_-¡¡¡Dey!- gritaba_

_Ella lo miró, entonces su cara cambió al de preocupación. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle, ésta de pronto se volvió agua y Tom volvió a caer_

_Nuevamente se estaba ahogando, para su desesperación. Deyanira no estaba en la superficie_

_-¡Tom!- escuchaba, pero esa voz no era la de su esposa, sino la de Azumi... y sonaba angustiada_

-

-¡¡Tom!

-¡Ah!

Despertó respirando nuevamente. En frente de él, Azumi estaba mirándolo con preocupación

-¿Qué te pasó, ¿por qué no despertabas?- le preguntó, pero Tom ignoró la pregunta

-¿Y Van?

-Empeoró- dijo Azumi, Tom se puso inmediatamente de pie –estuve mucho rato intentando despertarte...

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital- dijo Tom

-Sí...

Hayakawa ya había abrigado al bebé; entonces ambos salieron de la casa en dirección al hospital. Eran cerca de las once de la noche

Fin cap.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI: Hospital 

-¿Tom?

Levantó la mirada al sentir la suave voz. Acto seguido Azumi se sentó a su lado y le pasó un vaso

-Toma, te traje café...- le dejo, mientras en la otra mano, tenía el propio

-Yo... no quiero café, Azumi, gra...

-¿Y cómo piensas que pasarás el resto de la noche?- le preguntó ella –ya es la una de la madrugada... me tinca que no saldremos muy luego de aquí

-Gracias- le dijo Tom, después de sonreír

Tomó en sus manos el vaso (¿de plástico, no sé) e inmediatamente sintió una agradable calidez en ellas. Luego del primer sorbo, le encontró toda la razón a Azumi, sí que necesitaba algo así para sacar fuerzas de quién sabe dónde...

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo y suspiró, cansada

Llevaban cerca de dos horas esperando a que le dijeran qué tenía Van. A causa del nerviosismo de Tom, el doctor le recomendó a que saliera a tomar "aire" unos minutos, minutos aprovechados por Hayakawa para que se tomara el café

-Gracias por estar aquí- le dijo, ella sonrió

-No es nada Tom, sabes que a ustedes los quiero mucho y que siempre los voy a apoyar...

En ese momento el doctor salía. Tom y Azumi se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al doctor

-Lo trajeron justo a tiempo- dijo éste, Misaki de pronto sintió un gran alivio –no es grave pero es de cuidado, lo dejaremos internado por esta noche, mañana podrá volver a su casa... ¿quieren entrar, su hijo está durmiendo ahora

-Claro, gracias...- dijo Misaki, entrando

Hayakawa se quedó unos momentos de pie, sobretodo al escuchar "su hijo". Luego entró

Tom estaba de pie, al lado de la cama en que estaba Van. Ella se acercó

-Tom, ¿le avisaste a alguien, ¿a tu padre?

-Mi papá anda en Italia, sólo lograría preocuparlo...

-Pero aún así... no te perdonaría que no se lo dijeras...

-Después lo ubico...

-¿Y a tu mamá?

-Es muy tarde...

-Tom...

-Vamos, Azumi, no se tiene que enterar todo el mundo. Además, es tarde para estar llamándolos a todos

-Como digas...- suspiró Hayakawa, sentándose

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No... yo... mañana tienes que trabajar, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, pero no te preocupes- dijo ella, despreocupadamente

-¿Por qué?

-Yo se por qué lo digo, ¿eh, así que no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no acercas la silla a la cama de Van, conociéndote, no te querrás separar de él

-Claro...

Tom se sentó y la habitación se quedó en silencio

Se sentía realmente muerto, jamás pensaría que podría estar tan agotado, pero en algún momento su cuerpo tenía que darle la cuenta por todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas

A pesar de lo incómodo que estaba, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente...

Azumi también se había quedado dormida, pero se despertó del frío que sentía

Se sentó, algo confundida porque le costó tomar conciencia del lugar en que estaba. Fregándose los ojos vio la hora

-Las cinco... uhg, qué flojera- murmuró –voy por un café

Se puso de pie y antes de salir, tapó a Tom con una manta que encontró por ahí (sin comentarios, la manta estaba en el cuarto)

Salió del cuarto y, por casualidad, se encontró con Ryu Mari, que al verla, se acercó a ella con cara de extrañada

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó -¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Recuerdas a Van?

-¿Van?

-El hijo de Tom

-Ahhh... ¿le pasó algo?

-Ayer estaba enfermo, así que lo trajimos con Tom y lo dejaron en observación por esta noche...

-Te ves cansada- le dijo su amiga, mostrando algo de preocupación

-No he dormido muy cómoda... Tom va a despertar con un terrible dolor de espalda...

-¿Uh, ¿y por qué?

-Porque se quedó dormido sentado en la silla y apoyado en la cama

-Oh, dolor...- murmuró

-Y tú tampoco te vez muy bien que digamos...

-Estoy de turno, ese no es un punto a favor para verse bonita- replicó Ryu, mirando a Azumi, que sonrió con cierta diversión

Oye, ¿tú sabes a qué hora empieza el entrenamiento de la selección?- preguntó de pronto Hayakawa

-¿Y por qué habría de saberlo?- preguntó, algo colorada, Ryu, y justamente mirando las fichas que tenía en sus manos. Su amiga soltó una risita

-Bueno, digamos que lo supongo... ¿lo sabes o no?

-No...

-Bus... ¿y tienes el teléfono de Benji Price?

-Ajá... ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Para que venga... Tom no quiso que le avisara ayer a su familia, pero mínimo avisarles hoy... aunque, claro, hay que esperar una hora decente

-En todo caso...

-¿Lo llamas?

-¿Ahora, ¿quieres que me odie?

-No, ahora no, debe estar durmiendo... en un ratito más, que no sea muy tarde, claro

-Bien, yo lo hago, ¡no te preocupes, Azumi!

-Gracias... ¡ah, Ryu!... según me dijo Tom, creo que tuvo un problema con Oliver, así que lo mejor sería que, por el momento, él no se enterara de lo que le ocurre a Van

-¿Tú crees que Benji se calle algo así?

-No, para serte sincera, pero al menos lo habremos intentado...

-

Benji Price entró a los vestidores con una sonrisa, estaba de bastante buen humor

-Buenos días- saludó a los que estaban presentes, que eran Andy, Armand, Bruce, Steve y Richard

-Hola- le respondieron algunos, mientras que otros le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza

Comenzó a arreglarse para comenzar a practicar (me refiero a que se puso ropa adecuada), y en eso le sonó el celular

-¿Aló?- contestó, sonriendo. Sabía que era Ryu la que le llamaba

_-¿Benji, hola_

-Hola Ryu, ¿y a qué se debe tan temprano?- preguntó, ignorando las miradas pícaras de sus compañeros de equipo

_-Bueno... era para decirte algo_

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Ehh... tu amigo Tom ha estado toda la noche en el hospital_

-¿Qué, ¿y qué hace Misaki en el hospital?- preguntó, haciendo que los demás lo miraran

_-Es por su hijo_

-¿Van?

_-Sí, creo que estaba enfermo y lo dejaron en la noche en observación_

-¿Y cómo está?

_-Ah, parece que se mantiene igual... si sigue así, tendrá que quedarse todo el día aquí_

-Ya veo... ¿y cómo te enteraste, ¿por qué no me lo dijo anoche?

_-Azumi vino con él, y ella me pidió que te llamara para que vinieras a acompañarlo... _

-Ah, gracias, Ryu- dijo Benji

-¿Podrás venir?

-Sí... después del entrenamiento, así que dile a Tom que después lo pasaré a ver

-Ya... ah, lo olvidaba...

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Bueno... tengo entendido que Tom y... Oliver están enojados_

-¿Enojados, ¿y por qué?- preguntó con extrañeza Price

_-En realidad no tengo idea, pero igual no creo que sea correcto decirle lo de Van_

-¿Qué, ¿y por qué?

-Porque quizás no es cómodo para ellos... pero bueno, eso lo verás tú, lo dejo a tú conciencia. ¡Trata de venir lo más luego que puedas, por favor, Tom se ve algo estresado y, según tengo entendido, no ha descansado mucho

-Ya, ¿y dónde está Misaki ahora, ¿está ahí?

_-Se quedó dormido, así que Azumi decidió dejarlo, no ha dormido mucho desde que Van enfermó_

-Sí... bien, Ryu, en eso quedamos, nos veremos entonces en un rato

_-Chau_

-Chao- Benji colgó el celular, y se quedó en silencio, mirando el aparato

-¿Pasa algo con Tom, Benji?- preguntó Armand

-¿Eh?- preguntó Price, distraído

-¿Qué le pasa a Tom?- insistió Andy, notando algo de la preocupación de Benji

-Ah... es Van, está hospitalizado desde anoche

-¿En serio, ¿y qué tiene?

-No lo sé... pero debe ser algo serio, porque está desde anoche y parece que lo dejarán hoy también...

-¿Y cómo está Tom?

-No hablé con él, sólo con una amiga. Después del entrenamiento iré a verlo... lo que no entiendo, es porque no me lo dijo, ¿qué le costaba?

A pesar de que estaba preocupado por Van también, no podía dejar de pensar en el supuesto enojo del capitán japonés con Misaki. Tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible e intentar aclarar todo ese embrollo lo antes posible... sin querer, tuvo la sensación de que las cosas volvían a complicarse para todos durante esas vacaciones

-

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Hayakawa, que esperaba al lado de su amiga

-Que vendría lo antes posible- respondió la otra, sonriendo –me dijo que tenía entrenamiento

-¿Y lo de Oliver?

-Pareció que le extrañó un tanto, pero no me aseguró que no se lo diría, así que le dije que hiciera lo que él estimara fuera lo correcto... bueno, Azumi, ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora debo irme, ando algo retrasada

-Bien, muchas gracias por todo, Ryu

-No es nada... nos vemos al rato

Ryu Mari se alejó caminando con cierta rapidez y Azumi entró al cuarto en que estaba Van. Tom al parecer aún no despertaba, así que se acercó a él y lo movió un poco

-Tom...- le dijo suavemente

-¿Eh?- al parecer despertó un tanto asustado. Se sentó rápidamente, mirando confundido a sus lados

-Calma...- le dijo ella

-¿Azumi?...- recién en ese momento pareció ubicarse -¿qué hora es?

-Como las nueve de la mañana- respondió ella

-¿¡Qué?- Misaki la miró con ojos grandes

-Sí... ah, no, son las ocho...- aclaró ella, mirando su reloj

-Dios...¿por qué no me despertaste antes?- le preguntó, poniéndose de pie y tocándose con sus manos su cintura, con actitud de dolor

-Porque debes dormir, aunque sea un poco...- la chica lo miró unos momentos -¿te duele mucho la espalda?

-Sí...- respondió el otro, con un bostezo

-Bueno, eso se te quitará, ojalá que luego. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Eh... no...

-¡No me vengas con eso, ¡casi no has comido!- le reclamó Hayakawa, molesta

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada, me vas a acompañar ahora al casino...- le ordenó

-¿Y Van?

-Tienen que venir a verlo otra vez- dijo ella –te servirá para despejarte, necesitas descansar algo más... ¡levántate, vamos!

-Bueno...- Tom se levantó de manera pesada de la silla, y salía junto con Azumi al tiempo que unas enfermeras entraban. También venía Ryu Mari

-¡Hola Tom!- dijo animadamente, sin dejar de caminar y sonriéndole

-¿Trabaja aquí?- le preguntó a su amiga

-Sí... en el área de pediatría...

-No, si se nota...

Estaban en el casino, y después de un buen desayuno (podríamos decir que Tom se desquitó un poco), Misaki recibió llamada de Erika; no tenía deseos de contestar, pero no le quedó de otra

-¿Aló?- preguntó, con la voz algo temerosa

-¿Misaki?- escuchó del otro lado. Tenía la esperanza que fuera Jean, pero no, no lo era...

-Sí... hola Erika

-¿Y Van?

-... Sí, gracias, yo también estoy bien, sólo que un poco cansado- respondió Misaki, ignorando la pregunta de su suegra

-Basta de eso, Tom, ¿cómo está Van, ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono de la casa?

-Hum... es que...- si Tom le decía que estaba en el hospital con su hijo, Erika de seguro viajaría expresamente a asesinarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra, al parecer –estoy en el hospital...

_-¡¡¿¿QUÉ!-_ el grito llegó a escucharlo Azumi, que lo miró con cara de "ouch"

-Eso... es que... preferí traerlo antes que se complicaran las cosas- respondió, no sonando muy convincente, mientras pensaba que otra cosa podría decirle en caso que siguiera preguntando

_-¿Y cómo está ahora?-_ preguntó, parecía un poco (sólo un poco) más calmada

-Mejor... se supone que hoy lo dan de alta...

_-¡¿Lo dejaron hospitalizado!-_ Tom se maldijo por dar tanta información innecesaria

-Hum... fue por precaución, nada más...- mintió

-¿Seguro, Misaki, mira que tú no eres muy bueno mintiendo

-¡Por supuesto, Erika, no te mentiría en algo tan serio- otra mentira... si su vida dependía de ellas en ese momento, mientras más, mejor...

_-Sí, seguro-_ dijo la otra, sin creerle mucho _–bueno, después te llamo para saber como estás las cosas... no olvides llamarme en caso de emergencia o alguna novedad_

-Sí, no te preocupes, adiós- Tom colgó el celular y suspiró –sueña que te voy a llamar- murmuró luego

-¿La suegra?- preguntó más que divertida Azumi

-Sí...- Tom se quedó en silencio unos momentos -creo que no le debí decir que estaba en el hospital... me habría salvado del grito

-Pues yo no creo que hubiera sido lo correcto, ¿te imaginas se entera de la verdad por otra boca que no sea la tuya, pegaría el grito en el cielo y lo que hubieras recibido habría sido más que un simple grito

-Sí, tienes razón...- suspiró Misaki –todos son tan sobre protectores... da la impresión que no confían que no puedo criar a Van, siempre andan vigilando todo lo que hago

-No lo tomes así- le dijo Hayakawa, sonriendo –lo hacen porque los quieren

-Sí, pero cansan... ya, ¿volvamos?

-Bueno...

-

Cuando Oliver llegó al entrenamiento y, en la primera oportunidad que Benji tuvo, lo separó un poco del grupo para comenzar con el interrogatorio...

-¿Cómo es eso que estás enojado con Misaki?- le preguntó inmediatamente, serio

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Atton un poco extrañado... los únicos que hubieran podido contarle, eran Tom y Patty... y no creía que se hubieran atrevido

-Después te explico, ahora dime, ¿por qué estás enojado con Tom?- insistió con la pregunta

-... Bueno... ¿recuerdas que te conté que Patty estaba extraña conmigo?- comenzó Oliver

-Sí

-Me contó qué le pasaba

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que...- Oliver se quedó en silencio unos momentos, no era tan fácil de explicar, después de todo –hum... un tipo la besó, lo que la confundió un poco de sus sentimientos

Price lo miró con la boca abierta

-¿Qué, ¿cómo es eso que la besó?

-Eso... la beso...

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Tom en todo...?- parecía que la respuesta no era necesaria, y que con sólo ver la cara que Oliver tenía se adivinaba -¿fue Tom?

-Sí...- respondió Oliver, mirando sus zapatos

-Pero... ¿estás seguro?

-¡Ella me lo contó!- contestó, esta vez mirando de frente a Price

-Pero... no creo a Tom capaz de hacerte eso, Oliver... quizás fue una confusión... ¿hablaste con él intentando aclarar todo?

Oliver miró hacia abajo, un tanto avergonzado y, quizás, también arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a Misaki

-Fui a verlo...- murmuró

-¿Y, ¿le preguntaste bien cómo fueron las cosas?

-No...

-¿No, ¿y entonces a qué fuiste?

-Ah... A decirle que no se acercara más a Patty

Benji Price miró impresionado a su amigo

-¿¡Le dijiste eso sin saber la versión de su historia?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera, ¿qué le celebrara que había besado a Patty?

-No se trata de eso, Oliver, y lo sabes.

-... Lo sé...

-Bueno, lo que te iba a decir tiene que ver con Tom

-¿Qué pasó?

-Van está hospitalizado de anoche

-¿Qué, ¿de verdad, ¿y qué tiene?

-No lo sé aún... bueno, me pidieron que no te dijera porque estabas enojado con Tom, pero igual te cuento. Tengo pensado ir después del entrenamiento, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Si- respondió Oliver sin dudarlo

Después del entrenamiento, ambos amigos fueron al hospital, en el cual, Benji se encontró con una cansada, pero siempre alegre, Ryu Mari

-¡Hola Ryu!- la saludó, sonriendo

-Hola, que bueno que viniste- le respondió ella, sonriéndole

-¿Sabes dónde está Tom?

-En el cuarto piso- respondió ella

-¿Y cómo está Van, ¿era muy grave lo que tenía?

-Está mejorando... tenía el virus sinsitial

-¿Y llegó muy grave?- preguntó Oliver

-No lo sé, cuando llegaron aún no empezaba mi turno- respondió ella –eso sí, le habían dicho a Misaki que hoy lo darían de alta, pero parece que tendrán que dejarlo hasta mañana, según como reaccione a los medicamentos

-Gracias, Ryu...

-Ve a verlo...- le dijo ella

-Sí- Oliver comenzó a caminar, pero Price se detuvo -¡¿a qué hora termina tu turno!- preguntó a todo pulmón el portero

-Ah... dentro de una hora- le respondió ella, sonriendo más que divertida

-¡Te invito a almorzar!

-¡Vale, te paso a buscar al cuarto de Van, ¡nos vemos!

La muchacha se fue, y Oliver fue alcanzado por el portero, que extrañamente se veía bastante feliz

-¿Y ella, no la conocía...- le dijo Oliver, mirando a su amigo con cierta complicidad

-Una amiga- respondió Price, ignorando el tono de voz de Atton

-Sí, amiga... así se les llama ahora- molestó el otro, sonriendo pícaramente

-¡Ya cállate!

Llegaron al cuarto piso y vieron a Azumi Hayakawa en el pasillo, hablando por celular. Al verlos, notaron que se apresuró a colgar

-Hola- los saludó

-Hola, ¿y Tom?- le preguntó Benji

-Está adentro, con Van- respondió, sin querer, mirando no muy bien a Oliver

-Bueno, iremos con él...

-Espero que no lo vengas a causar más problemas a Tom- le dijo a Atton. Éste la miró un tanto sorprendido (y sin querer, también molesto), pero en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Sonrió

-No te preocupes- dijo Oliver –sé que hay problemas entre Tom y yo, y entiendo tú actitud de querer evitarle que pase otro mal rato conmigo... pero antes que cualquier cosa, Tom es un gran amigo mío...

Azumi sólo lo miró, pero luego le sonrió. Los chicos entraron

Tom los miró, sin entender muy bien por qué estaban ahí

-¿Cómo...?

-Me avisaron por teléfono- respondió Price

-Ya... gracias por venir...

Misaki volvió a mirar a Van, que al parecer, dormía. Oliver notó que no lo había mirado

-Oye...- le susurró Benji

-¿Qué?

-¿Debo pensar que tú fuiste el causante del golpe que se le ve a Tom en el rostro?

Oliver no respondió, pero Price no necesitó más respuesta. ¿Quién otro?. Suspiró, pensando que quizás sería más difícil de lo que él creía arreglar las cosas

-Benji- dijo Tom, de pronto -¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá que estoy en el hospital?- le preguntó –creo que no me perdonaría si no se lo dijera

-Claro, ¿dónde está el teléfono?

-Ten, mi celular- dijo, entregándoselo

-Ya, saldré unos momentos...

Benji no supo si lo que le pidió Tom era porque no tenía muchos deseos de hablar, o si era algún tipo de maniobra para quedarse a solas con Oliver

Pero Benji se había equivocado en su segunda suposición, porque a penas dejó la sala, Tom volvió su atención a su hijo, dejando a Oliver un tanto incómodo

-Ehh... Tom...- comenzó Oliver –sobre lo de la otra noche, yo quería...

-Oliver- lo cortó Misaki –mira... sé que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de esto, pero... hoy no, por favor...

-Tom...

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar, pero estoy muy cansado Oliver...

-Entiendo- dijo Atton –pero de todas formas, quiero que sepas que estaré siempre para ayudarte en lo que necesites...

-Lo sé- dijo Misaki, sonriéndole a su amigo –si no fuera así, no estarías aquí

Fin cap

NOTA: Sí, se que me he demorado un kilo, pero he tenido algunos problemas aparte de la universidad... weno, aquí está

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia de esperar cada capítulo, ya verán que luego verán esta historia terminada, tengo a cierta persona insistiéndome mucho, así que no se preocupen

Ah, Ryu, ya hablaremos sobre ese tema cuando nos veamos... (espero que sea luego )

Chau!


	12. Para Reconquistarte

**Capítulo XII: Para Reconquistarte...**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, para luego (Tom), volver la mirada a Van

En esos momentos, entró Benji, y le entregó el celular a Misaki

-Ya le avisé a tú mamá, Tom- dijo –vendrá lo antes posible

-Gracias...

Durante el resto de la jornada, llegaron varios a ver a Tom y Van. Misaki se mostraba ya bastante animado, debido a la mejoría que su hijo mostraba

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- le preguntó Yumiko a Tom

-No te preocupes, mamá- dijo Tom, sonriendo levemente –estoy bien...

-Tú cara dice lo contrario- le reclamó Yoshiko

Misaki suspiró, ¿qué nunca lo dejarían tranquilo?. En eso, golpearon la puerta

-Permiso- dijo Ryu, asomándose

-Ah- dijo Benji, sonriendo -¿estás lista?

-Sí, te venía a buscar. ¿Cómo está Van?

-Bien, gracias- respondió Tom, a punto de estallar de la risa y mirando muy suspicaz a su amigo Price, que lo ignoraba descaradamente

-Ehm...- el portero japonés dudó –iré a almorzar Tom, después vuelvo

-Vale... y cuidadito con lo que hacen, ¿eh?- dijo, sin poder controlarse, recibiendo una mirada de odio de Benji

Una vez que se fueron, el número 11 estalló prácticamente en carcajadas

-

Patty llegó al hospital y, a lo lejos, vio a sus amigos. Entre ellos estaba Oliver

¿Qué hacía?. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por Van, pero no quería ver ni a Tom ni a Oliver... se mentía, al segundo se moría por verlo

Se quedó unos momentos de pie, indecisa, y suspiró

"Es mejor ahorrarnos problemas" pensó. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

-Patty...- murmuró Bruce, que la había visto y le pareció de lo más extraño que la chica comenzara a alejarse

-¿Patty, ¿dónde la viste?- le preguntó algo desesperado Oliver, que lo había oído

-Se acaba de ir

Oliver corrió para alcanzarla

Se sentía un tanto culpable. No sólo por haber golpeado a Tom sin conocer bien las circunstancias en que ocurrieron las cosas, sino también porque lo que más le había pedido Nakazawa era que no se molestara, y que la dejara terminar... había hecho todo lo contrario

Salió del hospital y la buscó con la mirada

-¡Patty!

Ella se detuvo en seco, dudando. Luego continuó su camino

-¡Patty!

Por fin la había alcanzado. La detuvo suavemente, afirmándole delicadamente el brazo

-¿Qué quieres, Oliver?- le preguntó ella, mirando al suelo

-¿Por qué me evitas, Patty?

-

Misaki estaba de lo más entretenido mirando la escena, solo en el cuarto. Tranquilo, se podría decir...

-¿Qué tanto miras?- escuchó

-Ah, Benji- dijo, con tono pícaro -¿y cómo te fue hoy con Ryu, eh?

-Hum...- fue toda la respuesta de Price

-Sí que sabes hacerla, ¿eh?- continuó Tom, molestando a su amigo -¿quién diría que te gusta la chica que te insultaba en la calle, eh?

-¡Córtala, Misaki!- le exigió, Tom comenzó a reírse –cómo se nota que Van está bien, tú sentido del humor vuelve enseguida...

-Jejejeje

-Ya, dime de una vez, ¿qué tanto miras?

-Ah, a nuestro querido Oliver reconciliarse con Patty

-¿De verdad?- Benji se acercó curioso -¿tú crees que se reconcilien?

-Ya estaría bueno... estos dos ya me han dado muchos dolores de cabeza durante mi existencia...- suspiró Tom, continuando con su vista hacia la pareja

-

Los dos estaban en silencio. Como Oliver notó que ella no le iba a responder, la abrazó

-Te quiero dar algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero que lo tomes como una presión- dijo Oliver, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita roja. La abrió, y se veía un anillo

-Oliver...- Patty sentía que se ponía roja

-Te amo, Patty, y juro que voy a reconquistarte

Patty miró a Oliver, algo sorprendida. Lo abrazó

-_Para reconquistarte reconstruiré la primavera, para regalarte flores, y perdones mis torpezas. Para que no me olvides bailaré con las estrellas, para entrar en tus sueños liberados de promesas. Y cada paso, cada gesto, lo haré con el corazón, para que tú vuelvas con mi amor..._

Patty rió levemente. Oliver nunca le había cantado (y menos al oído). Atton también sonrió

-_Para reconquistarte, me haré amigo de un milagro, para que encienda en tú boca la ternura de mis labios. Para que no me olvides hablaré con la nostalgia le diré que me acompañe, y la llevaré a tú casa. Y cada paso, cada gesto, lo haré con el corazón, para que tú duermas con mi amor_

Oliver la besó tiernamente

-Te amo, Patty

-... Yo también te amo, Oliver

Desde una ventana del hospital, dos personas sonreían satisfechas

-

Tom cabeceó nuevamente, así que decidió ponerse de pie

-Hablé con tú padre- le dijo Yumiko –dijo que eras un tonto y que estaba molesto contigo porque no le dijiste lo de Van cuando llamó

-Lo sé, mamá- dijo Tom, de manera cansada

-¿Hablaste con él?

-No, lo conozco- respondió

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-Que por precaución lo dejará hasta mañana hospitalizado

-Te propongo algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ve a casa...

-Pero...

-Ve a casa, dúchate, come algo, descansa y vienes a quedarte en la noche

Tom sonrió... no era tan mala idea... aceptó sonriendo

Llegó por fin a la casa, y lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la ducha. Estuvo bastante rato bajo el agua, disfrutando

Después de la agradable ducha, se sentó en la cama, mientras se secaba un poco el cabello. Se dejó la toalla sobre la cabeza unos momentos, mientras miraba la oscura habitación

Cerró levemente los ojos, pero los abrió cuando el móvil que estaba sobre la cuna de Van comenzó a moverse y a tocar la suave música

Se acercó lentamente (intentando encontrar alguna solución lógica... por supuesto que no la encontró) e hizo que el móvil se detuviera... pero, esta vez el ruido venía de la cocina; se quedó quieto, esperando no sabía qué cosa...

¿Qué podía ser aquello?. Hacía bastantes días estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas en su casa (y justamente cuando estaba solo)... no había querido tomarle importancia, pero ya se estaba preocupando

Con algo de temor salió del cuarto, mirando alrededor. Todo estaba en su lugar

Decidió olvidar el incidente y volver al hospital. Comió algo rápido y salió de su casa

-

En el momento en que llegó al hospital, ya era de noche. Se encontró con Benji

-¿Me acompañas un café?- le dijo, al verlo

-Yo... no es por darte la cortada, Benji, pero quiero ver a Van

-Tú mamá está con él, además, no se irá a ninguna parte, así que descuida...

-Sí, pero...

-¡Ya, deja, necesito hablar contigo

Price agarró del brazo a Tom y lo arrastró con él al casino, en donde lo sentó con una humeante taza de café en frente

-... Definitivamente me volveré adicto...- suspiró Misaki

-¿A qué?- le preguntó Benji

-Al café... si supieras cuánto he tomado últimamente

Price sonrió a medias por el comentario

-Supe lo de Oliver- dijo, de pronto. Tom lo miró por unos instantes, y luego sonrió nuevamente

-Ah, ya veo porqué me trajiste

-No creas que es para un interrogatorio, ni mucho menos...

-¿Entonces?

-Mira Tom- comenzó Benji –hablé con Patty, para preguntarle cómo fueron las cosas en realidad (algo que el tonto de Oliver, no hizo), y me contó lo de los sueños que tenías...

-Ya... ¿a dónde quieres llegar, sólo son sueños, y ya

-Bueno... en realidad...- Benji dudó unos momentos -creo que el hecho de que vieras a Deyanira en otra persona, puede ser una señal de que algo te está ocurriendo...

Tom miró a Benji, demasiado serio para el gusto del último

-¿Insinúas que me estoy volviendo loco?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- se apresuró a aclarar Price –no pongas palabras en mi boca

-¿Entonces?

-A como estás... ¿todo se encuentra bien?

Misaki suspiró... otra vez con lo mismo

-Sí, Benji, todo está bien

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, amigo, ya estoy bien...

-

Tom llegó a la casa acompañado de su hermana Yoshiko

-Bien- dijo ésta –ya llegamos. Yo me encargaré de Van, ahora ve a dormir

-Pero...

-¡Ve ahora, Tom!- le exigió (o más bien, le gritó) –tienes que dormir, no los has hecho estas noches... tienes que reponerte de alguna manera

-Está bien- dijo Tom, sonriendo –tienes razón

Misaki se acostó, y durmió... durmió... y durmió

Yoshiko se hizo cargo de Van y se quedó a dormir esa noche; al día siguiente, cerca del medio día, Tom se despertó

Fue al comedor, en donde Yoshiko lo esperaba con su desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa, y bostezó

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo

-Mm... muy bien... hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto- dijo, sonriendo

-Tienes cara de sueño- le dijo Yoshiko, molestándolo

-Seguiría durmiendo...

-¿Y en qué chocas?

-En que ya te tienes que ir a tú casa

-Bueno... como digas

-¿Cómo se portó Van?

Tom y Yoshiko pasaron casi todo el día juntos, conversando animadamente

-¿Así que las cosas con Aoi van bien?

-Bueno... sí, pero es un tanto difícil, siendo que éste vive tan lejos

-Comprendo... pero si los dos se quieren de verdad, van a pasar este problema... sólo mira a mi amigo Oliver con Patty

-Gracias por tus palabras, Tom, necesitaba escuchar algo así

-¡De nada, en todo caso, es verdad- dijo, Yoshiko sonrió

-Bueno, Tom, yo me voy

-Adiós, Yoshiko, y gracias, de verdad

-De nada... cuando estés cansado, llámame, siempre que pueda, te ayudaré

-Gracias

-

-¿Hablaste con Tom?

-No- respondió Oliver –creo que no habría sido el momento adecuado, por lo de Van

-Tienes razón, pero Van hace dos días que regresó a su casa, Oliver, ya no tienes excusa...

-... Benji, no se me ocurre qué le puedo decir. Patty ya me contó todo lo que ocurrió, no fue culpa de él...

-Lo sé, pero aún así debes aclarar las cosas con Tom... es en serio, Oliver, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió el año pasado?

-Sí... como olvidarlo...

-¿Ves, ve y habla con él

-Pero...

Benji suspiró, contrariado... sí que le había tocado un amigo cabeza dura...

-... está bien, Benji- suspiró Oliver –iré a hablar con Tom...

-Verás que es la mejor solución... a todo esto, ¿notaste que está extraño?

-¿Extraño, ¿extraño cómo?

-No sé...- respondió Price, recordando las palabras de su amigo en el casino del hospital

-¿Por Deyanira?

-No... no era por ella, estoy seguro... aunque no quiso decirme

-Ya sabes cómo es... bueno, ahora se lo sacaremos

-

-Patty, hija, ¿estás bien?

La joven, sentada con su familia a la mesa, miró a su madre

-Este... sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué no he de estarlo?

-Porque de un momento a otro, te pusiste de pie sin ninguna razón

Patty miró a su alrededor, y volvió a sentarse, avergonzada. Su hermano reía bajo (NOTA: siempre olvido su nombre)

-Emm... ¿puedo retirarme?

-Pero, Patty, aún no has terminado de comer

-Es que no tengo hambre- dijo, pero era un tanto mentira...

-En ese caso, vete...

-¡Gracias!

Patty subió corriendo a su cuarto y buscó un abrigo, se lo puso y salió de la casa, para dirigirse a la de Misaki

-

Tom miró a Azumi, ya desesperado... bueno, ella andaba por las mismas

Y Van, llora que llora

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Tom, con el bebé en brazos -¡No se calla con nada!

-Mm... ¿no se habrá enfermado otra vez?- propuso la chica, Misaki la miró horrible -¡no me mires así!

-Pájaro de mal agüero

-¡Oye, que puede ser una posibilidad

-No creo... al menos no presenta los síntomas de la otra vez...- dijo, dejándolo en la cunita

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando al niño, que lloraba a todo pulmón

-Yo creo que será cantante, con esos pulmones que se gasta...- murmuró Azumi, sonriendo a medias -¿Y si nos cantas?

-¿Nos?- le preguntó Tom

-Necesito un relajo...

-Ja, y yo no... bueno, ya lo hice, y no funcionó

-¿Y si tiene hambre?

-No, ya lo intenté

-¿Pañal?

-No

-Entonces está aburrido...

-No lo pienso sacar de la casa, que te quede claro...

-Nadie está diciendo que lo hagas- dijo ella –mmm... no se me ocurre qué le puede pasar, en realidad

-A mi menos...

Ambos suspiraron, mientras Van continuaba con la pataleta que le había dado

-Me cansé- dijo Hayakawa, alejándose

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó Tom, con voz de "¿me dejas, traidora?"

-No, voy a poner música... quizás se armoniza el llanto de Van...

Tom sonrió y, mientras Azumi iba a poner el equipo de música, Tom decidió tomar en brazos a Van

-¡Misaki, ¿tienes a Mano Negra!- le gritó Hayakawa

-Sí...

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste!- le gritó... Misaki pensó que estaba haciendo competencia con su hijo, sobre cual tiene mejor pulmón (como ella decía)

-... No preguntaste...

-¡Sí que eres, ¿¡tienes idea de lo imposible que es conseguir un disco de Mano Negra aquí en Japón?

-Sí- dijo Tom –cuando volví de Francia cuando era niño...

-¡¿Niño, no seas fresco, Misaki...

-Bueno... adolescente... ¿te gusta ese?

-¡Mejor!

-Bien. Cuando volví de Francia cuando era adolescente, tuve que esperar a volver para escucharlo...

Hayakawa volvía en ese momento, con una gran sonrisa

-Ya, lo puse- dijo –hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba

Comenzó a sonar la música de Mano Negra... y Van continuaba llorando

-No armonizó- bromeó Tom, riendo

En eso, Van se quedó callado. Los otros dos se miraron

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Asumí. Tom se encogió de hombros

-¡Qué raro!- dijo Misaki -... quizás se aburrió de llorar

-Entonces hay que agradecer... te invito a sentarnos en el sillón

-Gracias, acepto tú invitación

Ambos caminaron al sillón, Tom con Van, que continuaba callado... hasta que, sin razón aparente, comenzó a llorar otra vez

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó Tom, a punto de una crisis

Hayakawa se quedó pensando unos momentos... mientras el bebé continuaba llorando, se acercó al equipo de música y repitió la canción anterior... Van se calló

-Tom- dijo, con una gran sonrisa –te comunico que a tú hijo le gusta la canción "Paris la nuit", de Mano Negra...

-Mmm... al menos salió con buen gusto para la música

Rato después, el pequeño Misaki estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su padre

-Debe estar cansado de tanto llorar- dijo Azumi, sonriendo

-Demás...

-¿Puedes ir a dejarlo a la cuna, debo hacer una llamada

-Claro, ningún problema

Hayakawa tomó el bebé y se fue al cuarto. Cuando Tom se acercaba al teléfono, sonó el timbre.

Abrió

-¿Patty?- preguntó, extrañado. Habría esperado a cualquier persona

-¿Estás solo?- le preguntó la chica, como modo de saludo

-¿Cómo?

-¿Estás solo, Tom?- repitió -¿está algunos de los chicos contigo?

Misaki la miró confundido

-No... pero estoy con...

-¡Qué bien!

Sin dejarlo terminar siquiera, entró a la casa y le dio un sorpresivo beso en la boca

Tom no salía de su asombro... (NOTA: Y no es para menos...)

Azumi dejó a Van en la cuna, y salió del cuarto. Se quedó de pie, sorprendida de lo que veía...


	13. ¿Encuentros?

**Capítulo XIII: ¿Encuentros?**

Patty, después de unos momentos besando a Tom, se separó de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué diablos fue eso, Nakazawa?- le preguntó Tom, más que molesto, un tanto sorprendido

-¡Fácil!- dijo ella, muy animada -¡he puesto fin a todos nuestros problemas!

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Tom

En ese momento, Patty notó la presencia de Azumi, que continuaba de pie, mirando a la pareja, más que sorprendida

-Eh... hola...- dijo la recién llegada. Tom miró a Hayakawa

-¿Ocurre algo, Azumi?- preguntó Misaki, con tono tranquilo (NOTA: y con toda la patudez del mundo, siendo sincera)

-Eh... no, creo...- balbuceó la chica, mirando hacia otro sitio –yo... creo que debería irme

-¿Irte?- preguntó Tom -¿y por qué? (NOTA: ¿Y tiene cara para preguntarlo?)

-No, es mejor... podrán hablar tranquilos

-Si es por mi, no te preocupes- dijo Patty, sonriendo –si quieres te puedes quedar, lo que le tengo que decir a Tom igual es cortito

-No, prefiero irme, en serio...- respondió

Azumi se dirigió hacia sus cosas y las tomó, luego se dirigió a la puerta

-Nos vemos luego, Tom. Adiós, Patty

-Chao- respondieron ambos chicos

Tom y Patty se quedaron solos y se miraron unos momentos...

-¿Ahora me explicarás qué demonios fue eso que acabas de hacer?- preguntó Misaki

-¿Te refieres al beso?- preguntó Nakazawa

-¿Y a qué otra cosa puede ser, Patty, no todos los días uno abre la puerta y una chica te da un beso porque le da la gana... y, peor aún, que esa chica tenga novio, y peor aún, que su novio sea el mejor amigo del...

Patty se largó a reír, divertida ante las palabras de su amigo

-Si me sirves un rico café, te explico

-Chantajista... sólo porque me tienes curioso lo haré- respondió Tom –ve a sentarte si deseas

-¡Gracias!

Misaki fue a servir dos cafés y Patty se sentó a esperarlo, sonriendo divertida. Tom llegó minutos después

-Listo- dijo, sentándose a su lado -¿me puedes aclarar que fue eso?

-La solución a todos nuestros problemas- respondió Patty, con una gran sonrisa

-¿Solución?- le preguntó Tom -¿estás loca o qué, ¿cómo va a ser solución el darme un beso,

¿te has sentido bien, ¿has tenido fiebre estos últimos días..., ¿Oliver te hizo algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le dijo ella –lo que pasa, es que tú no entiendes nada

-Dime algo que no sepa- gruñó Misaki –y me gustaría que me explicaras, si no fuera mucha la molestia

-Y no les es, en serio...

-Ya, ahórrate palabras y dime, ¿por qué diablos me besaste, ¿cómo no tienes vergüenza de decir que esa es la solución a nuestros problemas?

-Porque, así como empezó este atado, así le pusimos fin- respondió Patty. Tom la miró algo extrañado por sus palabras

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo Misaki –te refieres a que como yo te besé por accidente...?

-Sólo te estás enredando- lo cortó Patty –todo esto se inició con un beso que _tú_ me diste a _mi_. Bueno, estuve pensando la idea de que así como empezó con un beso, con el que te acabo de dar me daría cuenta de que si de verdad siento algo por ti o si todo lo que pasó antes nada más fue confusión...

-Ah, ya entendí...- Misaki miró a su amiga unos momentos -¿y a qué conclusión llegaste?

-¡A que eres un gran amigo!

-¡Uf, menos mal...- suspiró Misaki –todo este asunto ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza

-No digas eso... bueno, ya que sólo era eso lo que te venía a decir, y como ya me terminé tú rico café, me voy

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Tom, no le gustaba quedarse solo en esa casa -¿tan luego?

-Sí, tengo que ir a ver a Oliver, decidí irme con él a España

-¡Ah, felicidades, me alegro por ustedes... a ver cuando se casan

-Ja, con lo que se demoró para pedirme que fuera su novia, tendrás que esperarte un tiempo- respondió Patty, y ambos se largaron a reír muy divertidos

Nakazawa se puso de pie y, después de despedirse de su amigo, se fue. Iba caminando por la calle y, en una tienda, vio a la amiga de Misaki, Azumi. Pensó unos momentos y optó por acercarse a ella y hablarle

-¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa, Azumi la miró

-Hola- respondió -¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias

-¿Puedo pensar que ya solucionaste tú problema?

-Si es el problema que estoy pensando, te digo que sí

-Ah, me alegro

-Oye, ¿tienes tiempo, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo...- dijo Patty, Azumi la miró unos momentos antes de responder, algo insegura

-Claro, ningún problema

Ambas chicas fueron al primer café que encontraron y entraron. Aún hacía algo de frío en Japón

Hablaron sobre algunas cosas primero, pero Patty aún dudaba sobre si preguntarle o no una idea que tenía...

-Oye- dijo Nakazawa después de un largo silencio -¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido de casa de Tom?

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Patty no notó ningún cambio en la expresión del rostro de Hayakawa, al contrario, la chica sonrió

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó calmadamente

-Bueno... es que... me pareció rara tú reacción, nada más. Además, me da la impresión que fue por el beso que le di a Tom

Ahora sí notó algo... en los ojos de la chica

-No... como crees...- dijo Azumi –sólo... recordé algo que debía hacer, nada más, algo muy urgente

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto... ¿por qué tanta pregunta?

-Es que... hay una duda que tengo

-¿Si, ¿por qué no me la dices, si puedo, intentaré ayudarte

Patty otra vez dudó un poco, mirando a otro lado. ¿Sería prudente llegar y soltarle a Azumi que estaba segura que a ella le gusta su amigo?

-¿Y?- la apuró la otra

-Es que... ¿qué sientes por Tom?

Ya, se lo había largado. Azumi demoró un poco en contestar

-Es... un gran amigo, el mejor que he tenido- respondió la otra. Patty la miró suspicaz

-¿Sólo eso?

Sabía la respuesta, sobretodo cuando Hayakawa bajó la mirada, clavándola en el café

-

Misaki veía televisión, sentado en el sofá. En eso, sonó el timbre y se levantó a abrir. Se encontró con Oliver y Benji

-¿Y ustedes?

-Hola, Misaki- lo saludó Benji, entrando

-Hola, Tom, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Oliver, entrando también. Tom cerró la puerta -¿cómo está Van, eh?

-Bien, está durmiendo ahora- silencio –oye, Oliver, ¿viste a Patty?

-¿A Patty?

-Sí, es que vino, y...

-¿Y qué?- le preguntó Atton, mirándolo un tanto suspicaz, después de sentarse en el sofá

-... Dijo que iría a verte lo antes posible, que tenía algo muy importante que hablar contigo

-¿A sí, ¿y de qué?- preguntó Oliver, sonriendo un poco

-Mmm... si ya sabes para que preguntas

-Bueno... ¿sabes qué dirá?- volvió a preguntar Oliver, ante la mirada divertida de Price

-No me corresponde a mi decírtelo

-¿Entonces es malo?- insistió Oliver

-No te lo diré...

-¡Tom, por favor!

-Deja de insistir, Atton- lo interrumpió Benji, aún divertido –si tantas ganas tienes de saber, ve a averiguarlo tú mismo y deja a Tom en paz...

-Bueno, ¿quieren algo?- preguntó Misaki

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Benji, sonriendo

-Ah... ¿café, té?- preguntó Tom, sonriendo

-¡Mira que avaro saliste, no te hagas, sé que tú papá siempre tiene pastelitos por ahí...

-Si tanto quieres saber, ve a la cocina y averígualo tú mismo- dijo Tom, riendo divertido

-Vale...- Benji se dirigió a la cocina

-Oye, Tom- comenzó Oliver, aunque dudó un poco

-Dime...

-Yo... quería hablar contigo... ¡y tiene que ser rápido porque debo alcanzar a Patty!

-

Patty estaba en silencio, y pensó que se había equivocado

-Lo siento, Azumi, es que...- comenzó, pero la otra chica la interrumpió

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- le preguntó, seriamente

Nakazawa se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mirándola

-Bueno... por tu preocupación por Tom y Van...

-Tú también te preocupas por ellos, puede ser una linda amistad- se apresuró a decir Hayakawa

-... La forma en que lo miras –continuó Patty, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Azumi –como le hablas. Quizás no actúas de manera conciente, pero de hace días que la idea corre por mi cabeza, y tú actitud de hoy lo confirmó

Patty notó cierto pánico en los ojos de Azumi, aunque tratara de disimularlo

-No te preocupes- le dijo –Tom no se dio cuenta, es bastante despistado...

-Bueno, Patty- suspiró -... sí, tienes razón- admitió

-¿Lo reconoces?

-Nunca lo he negado- dijo Hayakawa –Tom es un gran hombre, una persona preciosa. Preocupado, atento, caballero... desde que lo conocí en Francia que algo me atrae a él... es algo que no puedo evitar- terminó ella, en un murmullo

-Oliver me contó que tú eras de la porra durante el torneo de Francia

-Pues si- sonrió Azumi –aunque en ese momento aún no sabía lo que sentía por él

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?

-En el momento en que se volvió a Japón... después, cuando lo vi durante el Worth Yuth...

-¿Estabas aquí?- la interrumpió Patty

-Si- respondió ella – bueno... lo que sentía por él se hizo más fuerte, pero dejé de verlo durante un tiempo y ahora...

-Y ahora está viudo y tiene un hijo... ¿qué cosas de la vida no?- terminó Patty, Hayakawa sólo la miró unos momentos, para luego sonreír un poco

-Si, pero ¿sabes?... he decidido que estaré con él, aunque sólo me busque como amiga, nunca lo voy a dejar solo

-Pero... puede que algún día...- comenzó a decir Patty, pero Azumi la interrumpió

-No- dijo con firmeza, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento negativo de cabeza –no... no quiero arriesgarme a perder su amistad sólo porque empecé a hacerme ilusiones, siendo que él nunca me las ha dado... y menos ahora, que nos hemos reencontrado y no deseo que nos volvamos a alejar...

Patty observó a la chica unos momentos

-Bueno, en ese caso quiero pedirte un favor...- dijo

-¿Favor?

-Si, cuando estés en Francia, ayuda a Misaki

-Por supuesto, Patty- sonrío Hayakawa –no tienes que pedirlo dos veces...

-

Ya era algo tarde y Patty caminaba hacia su casa. Se había entusiasmado más de la cuenta con Azumi y se les había pasado la hora conversando amenamente

Se preguntaba, mientras caminaba, si Azumi tendría alguna oportunidad con Tom de tener algo más que una amistad alguna vez... por el momento, era lógico que Misaki ni quería pensar en tener alguna relación amorosa con alguien, la herida aún no sanaba... pero, ¿lo haría alguna vez, las circunstancias de la muerte de la esposa de Tom lo hacían sentirse completamente culpable de todo... quizás demoraría tiempo, y Hayakawa decidiría comenzar su vida y casarse con otra persona...

"Te estás apurando demasiado, Patty", se dijo, mientras entraba a su casa

-¡Patty!

Se detuvo al reconocer la voz, algo extrañada. ¡Era Oliver!... ¡había olvidado que tenia que hablar con Oliver!

-Patty, ¿en dónde estabas, me tenias preocupado...- se acercó él

-¿Qué, ¿por qué?- le preguntó ella, algo confusa

-¿Cómo que por qué, se suponía que después de ir a la casa de Misaki irías a la mía. ¡Te he estado buscando por mucho rato, me tenias realmente preocupado... he estado dando vueltas entre tú casa y la mía y tú que...

Patty, sonriendo a medias, se acercó a él y lo besó. Luego lo miró

-¿No ves que ya me encontraste sana y salva?- le dijo suavemente –no tienes porque retarme más... ya tienes lo que querías...

El la miró unos momentos...

-¿Qué hablaste con Tom?- le preguntó

-¿Con Tom?

-El me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme

-Ese no se guarda una...- suspiró Patty

-Y dime... ¿qué es?- preguntó Oliver, algo nervioso

-Bueno...-comenzó ella –te quería preguntar si tú propuesta de irnos a España juntos seguía en pie...

-... Hablas... ¿¡de verdad estás aceptando?

-Si te estoy preguntando eso, es por algo

Oliver, sin poder controlar su alegría (NOTA, jejejejeje, efusivo el chico), abrazó a Patty

-Gracias...- le susurró, ella no respondió –¡¡¡te amo mucho!

-Y yo a ti...- dijo ella, sonriendo mías aún –yo... quiero pedirte disculpa por todo lo que te hice pasar...

-Eso ya paso... no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Ahora lo único que importa es lo que pasará con nosotros en España... ¡tengo tantos planes!

Patty sonrió

-Ven, entremos a la casa- dijo ella –nos estamos congelando acá afuera. Además, una vez que se enteren, mis papás querrían hablar contigo

-Claro... a todo esto, no me dijiste dónde andabas...

-Ah, que curioso eres...- dijo ella -¿recuerdas a Azumi?

-¿La amiga de Tom?

-Ella... me la encontré en la calle y nos fuimos a tomar algo las dos, así aprovechamos de conversar...

-¿Y de qué hablaron?- preguntó él

-De muchas cosas... ¿sabes lo que me dijo?- preguntó ella, con algo de misterio en su voz

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sólo prométeme que no se lo dirás a Tom- le advirtió Patty

-No te preocupes

-Bueno... ella está enamorada de Tom

-¿Qué, ¿en serio?

-Si...- suspiró ella, quedándose en silencio

-¿Y Tom...?- comenzó Oliver, con ciertos deseos de continuar con la conversación

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Patty, mirando a Tom

-¿Qué dice él?

-¡No lo sabe, por supuesto!... además, no creo que tenga deseos de tener una relación en este momento... lo de Deya aún es reciente

-Claro... bueno, entremos, se hace tarde

-Bien

-

(NOTA: Esta parte es el regalo de cumple para mi amiga Ryu, espero que te guste)

-

Oliver Atton dormía plácidamente... hasta que sonó su celular, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama

Más que molesto y aún medio dormido, agarró el celular. De paso, vio la hora... las 4:30 am

-¿Quién demonios?- contestó más que molesto -¿Quién?

_-¿O... Oliver?-_ escuchó del otro lado

-¿Si, ¿quién?- de pronto, reaccionó a la voz -¿Misaki?

_-Si...- _escuchó

Oliver se sentó inmediatamente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Lo sabía, algo le pasaba a su amigo, y parecía que algo no muy bueno

-¿Tom, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó

-...- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo que lo preocupó más aún

-¿Tom, ¡hablame!

_-Oliver, por favor, háblame-_ escuchó que Misaki le pedía, aunque más parecía un ruego

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sin comprender el sentido de ello

-Habla... di cualquier cosa, pero por favor, no te quedes callado...

-Ehhh... como digas- dijo Atton, aunque no se le ocurría nada que podía decirle. Tuvo que esforzarse para continuar hablando –eh... nos... nos conocimos hace bastantes años- comenzó, algo inseguro –la primera vez que te saludé, quizás fue porque me llamó la atención que tú también tuvieras un balón en tus...

_-... Dios...-_ escuchó decir a Tom, seguido por un golpe seco

-¿Tom, ¡¿Tom!- comenzó a preguntar, ya más que preocupado por su amigo -¿¡qué diablos pasa, Misaki?- pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, lo que lo desesperaba aún más -¡¡¡Tom, responde de una vez!

_-¿Oliver?-_ escuchó por fin, pero la voz de su amigo no le dio más tranquilidad. Parecía aterrado

-Tom, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó

-Oliver...

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

_-No...-_ respondió Tom, parecía que le había dado un ataque de nervios

-¿Qué tienes, ¿le ocurrió algo a Van?

-No, él está bien...

-¿Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Tom se demoró algo en contestar, Oliver estaba ya más que nervioso porque no sabía que le ocurría a su amigo

-_La vi...-_ escuchó decir a Tom, con un hilo de voz. A Oliver le extrañó la respuesta, puesto que no sabía a que se refería

-¿Viste, ¿a quien?- preguntó Atton

-A ella... a Dey... estaba aquí Oliver, te juro que la vi...


	14. Sueños y Realidades

**Capítulo XIV: Sueños y realidades**

Había un día muy claro, pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía tranquilo... en ocasiones sentía que se volvería loco si su vida continuaba así

Pero quizás, la gente que lo rodeaba no lo dejaría...

Después de esa llamada, Oliver fue inmediatamente a verlo, pidiéndole a Benji que lo acompañara. Cuando llegó, Price ya lo había hecho

Misaki, como era de esperarse, estaba hecho un atado de nervios, estaba al borde del colapso, lo que preocupaba mucho a los demás, que lo acompañaban en ese momento

Todo el grupo estaba silencioso, sobretodo Tom, que no había dicho muchas cosas desde que lo habían visto la noche anterior. Para ser sinceros, no lucía para nada bien

-Tom- le dijo Bruce, pero este no lo escuchó al parecer -¡Tom!

-¿Eh?- lo miró, aunque parecía que no estaba en ese lugar

-¿Qué te paso?- le preguntó Harper –desde que llegamos no has dicho ni media palabra...

-Eh... bueno...- Tom cambió de posición en el sofá, pero aún así no respondió

-¡Tom, habla de una buena vez!- le exigió Price, perdiendo la paciencia

-Bueno...- comenzó Tom – no les había dicho, pero desde que llegué a Japón me han... me han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas en esta casa

-¿Extrañas¿cómo extrañas?- preguntó Patty

-... Ruidos extraños, el equipo de música se enciende solo...

-Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que...- comenzó a hablar Oliver, pero Benji lo detuvo

-¿Y qué paso anoche?- dijo, serio

-Eh...- Tom no tenia deseos de contarlo, pero conocía a sus amigos, harían lo que fuera para que lo dijera

-¡Tom, habla que ya me estás desesperando!

-Esta bien...- suspiró –bueno... Van había despertado y, después de dormirlo...

RECUERDO

_Tom dejó suavemente a Van en su cuna e inmediatamente se acostó. Estaba agotadísimo y a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos sin sentir una desagradable picazón en ellos. Cerró los ojos para continuar durmiendo..._

Promete que serás feliz

Te ponías tan guapo al reír...

_Se sentó, entre sorprendido y algo temeroso... podía recordarlo, él había desenchufado el equipo de música justamente para evitar tener que escuchar nuevamente esa canción. ¿Cómo podía encenderse?. Además, era la misma canción de siempre_

Vida mía ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti

Seguir nuestro viaje

_Decidido se puso de pie. Sacando una valentía que por un momento, le pareció bastante extraña, comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de la casa, lugar en que estaba el equipo. Caminó pero, antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo..._

_Miedo, miedo era la palabra que expresaba a la perfección lo que sentía en esos momentos._

_Temor a lo que podía ver al otro lado. Retrocedió, mientras nuevamente escuchaba el "Promete que serás feliz"_

_Necesitaba... necesitaba... prácticamente se lanzó sobre el celular y, sin importarle la hora, llamó..._

_-¿Quién?- escuchó del otro lado_

_-¿O... Oliver?- balbuceó_

_-¿Si¿quién?... ¿Misaki?- notó que la voz molesta que su amigo tenia cambiaba a la de preocupado..._

_-Si..._

_-Tom¿qué pasa?_

_-...- no se atrevió a responder. Ahora comenzaba a dar vueltas el móvil de la cuna de Van_

_-¿Tom¡háblame!_

_-Oliver, por favor, háblame- pidió, sin saber por que_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Habla... di cualquier cosa, pero por favor, no te quedes callado..._

_-Ehhh... como digas- comenzó Atton–eh... nos... nos conocimos hace bastantes años- se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos –la primera vez que te saludé- abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio que estaba todo en orden, incluso el equipo estaba apagado -quizás fue porque me llamó la atención- se dio vuelta, ya más tranquilo, para volver a su cama -que tú también tuvieras un balón en tus...- miró la cuna_

_Fue sólo un resplandor, como un flash. Ella dio media vuelta y lo miró, sonriéndole tiernamente_

_-... Dios...- soltó el celular de la pura impresión, no lo podía creer_

_¿Qué había sido eso¿había sido real?... ¿Dey había estado ahí, en frente de él?_

FIN RECUERDO

El silencio reinó en el lugar una vez que Tom terminó con su relato. Sólo se oían los balbuceos de Van, que parecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste, Tom?- le preguntó Patty, mirándolo algo extrañada

-Yo... no se...

-¿Cómo no sabes?

-¡No lo se¿¡como quieres que lo sepa?- gritó Tom, todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos -¿no crees que si lo supiera estaría así?

Silencio... Tom los miró con cierta vergüenza

-Yo...- comenzó Tom, sentándose –lo siento, es que...

Misaki estaba completamente nervioso, sus amigos lo notaron

-Cálmate, Tom- le dijo Oliver

-Es que... no entiendo, todo esto es tan... ¡estúpido!- murmuró Misaki –no se que demonios pasa, cada vez que me comienzo a sentir mejor, algo pasa...

-Quizás sólo lo imaginaste- le dijo Price

-Puede ser...- murmuró Ton –ya no se que creer...

-Bueno, por el momento trata de calmarte...

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso!- gritó Tom, reaccionando bastante mal ante las palabras de Oliver -¡ya me tienes harto¡¿cómo me puedes pedir que me calme!. ¡Mi esposa murió hace sólo tres meses y ayer la vi frente a mi, sin contar que ciertos días escucho esa frase "Promete que serías feliz" de un equipo de música que siempre esta apagado y...

Lo detuvo el llanto de Van, lo que al parecer lo hizo reaccionar. Se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos, intentando que se calmara

Por otra parte, los demás estaban un tanto sorprendidos...

-Tom¿qué harás?- le preguntó Patty

-Si alguien tan sólo sugiere un psicólogo, entérese que le parto la cara- amenazó Tom, con voz molesta. Para su suerte, Van ya se había callado

-No, yo... no me refería a eso- murmuró Patty, un poco intimidada por las palabras y el tono de voz de Misaki –digo¿te quedarás aquí esta noche?

-... Si...- respondió Tom

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?- preguntaron a la vez Oliver y Benji

-Se los agradezco, amigos, pero...

-No es bueno que te quedes solo- lo interrumpió Price, seriamente. Tom lo miró bastante feo –no me mires así, que esto demostró que no es muy prudente dejarte solo...

-Ah, resulta que ahora estoy loco

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, Misaki!- le reclamó Benji –no necesariamente tienes que estar loco para...

-¿Sabes Benji?- le cortó Misaki –mejor cállate

-¡Oigan!- dijo Bruce, de pronto -¿y si nosotros nos quedamos aquí?

Todos lo miraron unos momentos

-Claro...- agregó Harper, momentos después –si es que Tom no tiene problemas...

-Pues... no hay ninguno, o sea, mientras no haya escándalo y dejen dormir a Van tranquilo...

-¡En ese caso está dicho!- exclamó Bruce, poniéndose de pie –nos juntamos aquí hoy a las ocho de la noche

-Bien- sonrieron Oliver y Benji

Tom los miró unos momentos y luego se puso de pie, para ir a la cocina. Patty lo siguió momentos después... si creen que Oli se puso celoso... se equivocan, no sintió ninguna molestia

-¿No te molesta?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Misaki, mientras buscaba algo en el mueble

-Lo que Bruce planeó

-Nah, al contrario, se lo agradezco, no me gusta quedarme solo en esta casa... ¿vendrás?

-No creo que pueda, aunque espero que lo pasen bien

-Gracias- sonrió Tom, encontrando por fin un tarrito de leche de Van

-Oye Tom- comenzó Nakazawa, como quien no quiere la cosa -¿haz visto a Azumi?

-¿A Azumi?- preguntó Tom, un tanto extrañado -... ayer vino un rato¿por qué?

-No, por nada- se apresuró a decir Patty –me cae bien ella...

-¿Si, es una muy buena amiga...

-¿Amiga?- preguntó Patty

-Si, amiga...- Misaki miró fijamente a Patty por unos momentos -¿por qué tanta pregunta?- insistió

-¡Por nada!- repitió ella –oye¿y cuando te vas?

-En unos días¿y ustedes?

-La próxima semana... ¿te digo algo, me siento algo nerviosa cada vez que pienso en eso...

-¿Nerviosa¿por qué nerviosa?

-No lo se...

-Tranquila, amiga- le dijo Misaki, sonriéndole dulcemente –ya veras como, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habrás estado cerca de un año con Oliver...

Y hablando del rey de Roma... Atton entraba en esos momentos en la cocina

-Oye, en dos meses nos casamos- le dijo a Tom

-¿En serio¡felicidades!- exclamó Misaki, sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Serías el padrino?

-Por supuesto- contestó Tom, sonriendo ahora agradecido –muchas gracias

-De nada amigo- dijo Oliver, ambos se dieron la mano

-Ah- dijo de pronto Patty –dile a Azumi que también está invitada

-¿Si?

-¡Claro, así que dile que la esperamos

Oliver miró a la chica y sonrió... eso que le había dicho anoche que haría lo posible para que Tom se fijara en Azumi iba en serio, al parecer...

-

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, y Tom estaba recostado en el sofá con Van en el pecho

-Ya no vinieron- suspiró –quizás es mejor- murmuró, no queriendo admitir que se sentía un poco desilusionado por la plantada que le hicieron sus amigos

Se puso de pie y fue a su cuarto, para dejar a Van en la cuna. Ya lo había hecho cuando tocaron el timbre

-No creo que sean ellos...

Abrió la puerta y no sólo vio a Oliver, Benji y Bruce, sino que también a Steve, Paul, Eddy, Aoi, Andy y Armand... los miró con cierta sorpresa...

-Pasen- les dijo

-¿Y esa cara, Misaki?- le preguntó Paul .¡ya veras como la pasaremos bien!

Tom sonrió por respuesta y fue a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta, pensando en que seguramente será una noche muy larga...

Cuando volvió con sus amigos, estos ya se encontraban instalados en los sillones y en el suelo, conversando animadamente

-Arrendamos películas- le dijo Armand, sonriendo

-Genial...- suspiró Tom

-Ah¡apaguen los celulares!- dijo Harper –esto no será cine pero no queremos interrupciones...

-No exageren...- les dijo Benji

-¡Apaga el celular, Price!- dijo Armand -o la película no empieza

Tom se sentó en el espacio del sofá que sus amigos le habían dejado, al lado de Oliver, mientras que Benji, gruñendo, apagaba su celular

A pesar que la película estaba muy entretenida y que, de vez en cuando, los muchachos hacían divertidos comentarios de ella (la película), Tom no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente...

_Otra vez estaba lloviendo y, a pesar de eso, dos jóvenes reían caminando bajo su suave manto_

_-¿En serio?- preguntaba él_

_-Si, de veras_

_-Entonces es sólo cosa de pensarlo y planificarlo bien- sonrió Tom_

_-¡Estaría genial, amor!_

_-Pues si_

_Miró hacia delante y se detuvo, algo temeroso_

_-¿Otra vez le tienes miedo al charquito de agua, Tom?- le preguntó Dey_

_-¡No es miedo!_

_-¿Entonces, tienes una cara de espanto que no te la puedes..._

_-No molestes, Dey_

_-Vamos, Tom- dijo ella, avanzando hacia el charco y tomando las manos de él –dame tus manos, lo haremos juntos..._

_-No... tú siempre me dejas solo, Dey... yo no quiero estarlo más_

_-Te prometo que esta vez no..._

Los chicos (que estaban despiertos) estaban más que entretenidos viendo la película

-Oye- dijo Armand a Oliver –despierta a Tom y dile que se vaya a acostar a su cama

-Si...- dijo Atton –Tom –comenzó, dándole uno que otro codazo, cada vez más fuerte -¡Tom, despierta!- continuó, ya moviéndolo más y llamando la atención de todos

_Si... nuevamente había caído_

_No podía salir, no podía respirar... y ella estaba ahí, mirándolo desde la superficie_

_Le pedía ayuda, pero ella, igual que siempre, se negaba_

_"Quiero estar contigo, Dey" pensó, sintiendo que la desesperación le ganaba –"¡Ayúdame, por favor!"_

_... Esta vez no le ayudó... esta vez no despertó..._

_¡Un momento¡había tomado su mano¡ella le había tomado su mano!_

-¡Enciende la luz!- se escuchó

Oliver comenzó a mover con mayor desesperación a Tom, pero este no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. Todos se miraron, preocupados

Andy sacó a Oliver y le tomó el pulso

-¡Casi no tiene pulso!- exclamó Johnson

Los demás se miraron, sin comprender que diablos le pasaba a Misaki, que momentos antes no mostraba ningún problema. Andy comenzó a intentar reanimar a Tom

-¡Vamos, Tom¡reacciona!

_Promete que serás feliz_

Estaban tan nerviosos, que la música los hizo saltar a todos, asustados. Bruce se apresuró a apagar el equipo de música

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así... como antes_

_Así… adelante_

_Así..._

-¿Qué diablos esperas para apagar la maldita radio, Harper!- gritó Steve, perdiendo la paciencia

-No, es que...- balbuceó Bruce

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaron todos, al notar su extraña actitud

_Ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti_

_Seguir nuestro viaje..._

-... No... no está enchufado- dijo en un murmullo, palidísimo, y mostrándoles el cable, que no estaba conectado a ninguna parte

Ninguno habló ni se movió, más que impresionados. Sólo se quedaron paralizados de la impresión. Incluso Andy. La música cesó

De pronto, Tom pareció despertar y comenzó a toser, aunque luego se le mezcló con algo que sus amigos pensaron, era llanto

-Tom¡Tom!- Andy comenzó a moverlo

Parecía que Misaki continuaba dormido, se soltó de Andy bruscamente y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara... hasta que Steve (que, aunque se veía más calmado, aun tenia los nervios de punta, igual que los demás) se abrió paso entre sus amigos y le dio un gran golpe, los demás sólo lo miraron, sin decirle palabra

-¡Reacciona, Misaki!- le gritó

Tom se quedó quieto, pero luego se tocó la mejilla golpeada con la mano

-Au...

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Andy, tomándole el pulso

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó, al notar las caras que todos tenían (NOTA: con sólo imaginármelas, ya me da risa)

-Después hablaremos sobre eso- le dijo Andy, intentando él mismo volver a tener la calma que lo caracterizaba –ahora debes...

Van comenzó a llorar. Tom se puso rápidamente de pie, ignorando las palabras de sus amigos. Intentó abrir la puerta...

-¡Van!

Por más que intentaba, la puerta no abría. Daba la impresión que estaba cerrada por dentro. El niño parecía llorar más fuerte, lo que más desesperaba a Tom

-¡Van!

Todos sintieron que les daba un escalofrío por la espalda e, inmediatamente después, Tom abrió la puerta

Esta vez no fue sólo él quien la vio

Fue más que una imagen...

Estaba viendo a Van (que extrañamente había dejado de llorar) en frente de la puerta. Después que Tom abrió la puerta, levantó los ojos lentamente y se irguió... luego sonrió

-... Dey...- murmuró Tom, sin poder evitar avanzar hacia ella

Desapareció

Tom sentía que esta vez se volvería loco... retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y, sin poder sostenerse, cayo al suelo

-¡Tom!- Oliver y Benji corrieron a verlo, lo mismo que Andy. Los demás aún no podían articular palabra por todo lo que había ocurrido

-Por favor...- balbuceó, mirando a sus amigos –por favor, díganme que la vieron, estaba aquí... ella...

-Tom, cálmate...- le dijo Oliver, hincándose a su lado

-¡No!- gritó Misaki –por favor, Oliver, dime que la vista¡dime que la viste!

Por toda respuesta, Oliver lo abrazó. Tom también lo hizo, llorando

-Benji¿qué haces?- le preguntó Armand a Price, viendo que estaba sacando ropa de Van de su cómoda

-Nos vamos a mi casa- dijo

-¿Qué?

-¡Que Tom y Van se vienen a mi casa!- dijo con seguridad, aún parecía muy nervioso –no se quedan más aquí, solos...

-Pero...- comenzó Tom –no puedo irme...

-¿A si?- dijo Price –intenta detenerme, Misaki...

-Benji tiene razón, Tom- le dijo Andy –no te hace bien estar aquí, y mucho menos solo...

-Si- apoyó Oliver –al menos allá siempre estarás con alguien

-Pero...

-¡Te vienes conmigo y ya!- gritó Benji -¡quieras o no se vienen los dos conmigo A-HO-RA!

Fin cap.

NOTA: Holas...

Empezando... ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Admito que deseaba mucho llegar a este cap, es uno de los que más me ha gustado. Espero que lo haya logrado y al menos les haya traspasado aunque sea un poquito de la angustia que todos sintieron...

Otra cosa... las frases sueltas que pongo cuando se enciende la radio es una canción. ¿Alguien ya sabe cual es, me gustaría que alguien me lo dijera (no, Ryu, tú no participas, jejejeje). De todas formas, si no lo saben, en uno de los próximos capítulos se dirá

En este cap, hay un cambio, que espero hayan notado: esta vez Dey si le dio la mano a Tom y, de manera paralela, sus amigos no podían despertarlo y cada vez tenia menos pulso. Desde que era chica me contaban que, si en un sueño le dabas la mano a un muerto que estaba ahí, te morías. Algo así quería lograr (no piensen por nada matar a Tom), una cosa más extraña entre todas las cosas que ocurrieron...

Una vez más agradezco a todos los que leen el fic y me tienen paciencia...


	15. Caminos

**Capitulo XV: Caminos**

La mayoría de los chicos estaban reunidos en casa de Benji, junto con algunas chicas que habían reaccionado con extrañeza ante las nerviosas explicaciones que les habían dado los chicos...

Van se encontraba con ellos, en brazos de Patty, despierto y bebiendo el biberón que Nakazawa le estaba dando

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Patty, aun mirándolos con cierto escepticismo -¿están seguros que Deya se les apareció?

-Patty, ¡la vimos todos!- exclamó Harper, aun algo nervioso –en serio, todos la vimos... primero,

Tom no podía abrir la puerta de Van y, cuando lo hizo, Van había dejado de llorar y ella estaba a su lado... ¡ahí!

Patty y Eva notaron que la mayoría de los chicos aun estaban algo alterados... por otra parte, Marie y Mafer se miraron... todo eso que habían contado era un tanto difícil de creer. ¿Un tanto, llegaba a parecer ridículo

-¿Y los sueños de Tom?- dijo Armand, después que hubo unos momentos de silencio –hay que reconocer que son extraños

-Por lo que me dijo- comentó Andy –es la primera vez que le ocurre algo como esto...

-Tom me había comentado que nunca podía tomarle la mano a Deya- dijo Patty –que ella siempre se negaba a hacerlo

-Pero esta vez si que la dio, y es lo que me extraña- dijo de manera dubitativa Andy –pero no quiero pensar que su pulso fue bajando a causa de eso

-Recuerdo que mi mamá siempre me decía que si le debas la mano a un muerto en un sueño, te llevaba con él...- dijo Mafer, dudando. Algunos la miraron con extrañeza

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Kojiro, algo escéptico –suena ridículo

-No se si será verdad- se encogió de hombros Mafer –pero sólo les digo que me lo decía mi mamá... aunque suena muy poco científico, lo se...

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, pensando... a pesar que a la mayoría le parecía todo eso una locura, no podían evitar el pensar que quizás, lo que habían visto, fuera verdad... que Deyanira de verdad estuvo ahí, con ellos

-¿Dónde esta Tom ahora?- preguntó Marie, rompiendo el silencio de manera repentina

-Esta durmiendo en uno de los cuartos- contestó Price –resultó realmente afectado con todo esto, peor a lo que paso ayer...

-Y no es para menos- dijo Oliver, hablando bajito –imagínate como quedamos nosotros... Tom ha de estar mas desesperado aun... con ganas de tener mas explicaciones

-Y con razón, después de todo- suspiró Armand

-A todo esto, ¿en Francia Tom vive solo con Van?- preguntó Eva

-Si- contestó Oliver –durante unas semanas su padre se quedó con él, pero no creo que vuelva... no creo que Misaki acepte...

-Pero allá esta la familia de Deya- indicó Patty –Erika siempre esta con él, lo mismo que la prima... así que no estará tan solo

-Si, Patty, pero... ¿qué ocurriría si se repite lo de hoy?- dijo Hyuga, de manera pensativa

-... Tienes razón...

-Solo debemos esperar a que no suceda- dijo Armand –conociendo a Tom y viendo su forma de actuar en el último tiempo, lo mas seguro es que creerá que estamos exagerando y nos mandara a freír monos al Africa

-¿Quién los mandará a freír monos?- escucharon, Armand dio un salto y se puso algo nervioso cuando noto que Tom estaba tras de el... y no se veía muy contento

-¡Ah, Misaki, estas aquí!- dijo Callahan, riendo de manera nerviosa. Tom elevó sus ojos al cielo

-¿Y Van?- preguntó

-Aquí, esta tomando leche...

Tom se acercó a el y Patty se lo entregó. Misaki parecía algo mejor, aunque se notaba menos alterado, su cara mostraba gran cansancio y poco descanso... se sentó al lado de Patty

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Price

-Mejor, gracias- contestó, sonriendo -¿cómo se ha portado Van?

-Muy bien, no ha llorado mucho...

-Bien, ya que las cosas se calmaron, me marcho- dijo de pronto Hyuga –nos comunicaremos después, en caso de cualquier cosa...

-Si, gracias por venir- dijo Benji, con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie

-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Armand, poniéndose de pie junto con Mafer...

Al final, todos se iban, con excepción de Tom y Van, que ya dormía en los brazos de su padre tranquilamente, ajeno a todos los problemas de su papá y que amenazaban con volverlo loco en cualquier momento

-Supongo que no me dejaras marcharme- dijo Tom, sonriendo a medias, mientras Price iba a dejar a la puerta a sus amigos

-Olvídalo, Misaki, ya te dije que ustedes se quedaban aquí

Tom se quedo solo con Van, viéndolo dormir... realmente no entendía nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo y eso lo estaba desesperando un poco, puesto que el no tener la razón de tanto suceso extraño... Benji volvió a los minutos después, se sentó frente a el y lo observó por unos momentos

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Price –siempre dicen que cuando los muertos se aparecen es porque no los dejan descansar tranquilos...

-¿Descansar?- preguntó Misaki, mirándolo de reojo

-Si, descansar... ya sabes... esto mismo que estés sufriendo tanto y que no rehagas tu vida...-Tom suspiró, antes de contestar

-Mira Benji...- dijo Misaki –de verdad que lo he intentado, pero no es tan simple como decir "hoy dejo de pensar en Dey y empiezo otra vez", sobretodo cuando ha pasado tan poco tiempo...

-Lo se, pero aun así...

Benji fue interrumpido por la insistente llamada del timbre de la puerta. Como nadie iba a entrar y el sonido era tan fuerte como para despertar a Van, fue el mismo a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era Ryu, a quien hizo pasar, pero ella solo llegó a la puerta

-Hola Ryu, ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó, algo extrañado. Ella lo miro

-Bien... no, aunque ni tanto- se interrumpió a si misma

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Price, sin entender porque la chica usaba ese tono molesto de voz

-¿A que?- repitió ella –¡a que te he estado llamando desde ayer para decirte una gran noticia, pero tu no tienes la decencia de contestarme!

Benji no contesto por unos momentos. En ese momento recordaba que la noche anterior le habían exigido apagar el celular y, a causa de todo el problema surgido después, no lo había encendido nuevamente...

-Estas mal...- comenzó Price, lo que molestó mas a la chica –ayer...

-¡Si no quieres tener contacto conmigo bien y podrías decírmelo de frente!- lo interrumpió. Benji comenzó a molestarse

-¡No es eso!- le gritó casi -¡Si no quisiera hablar contigo pues hace tiempo podría habértelo dicho!

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora!- contestó Ryu en el mismo tono de voz –sabes muy bien que...

Tom escuchaba perfectamente la discusión a gritos que tenían los otros dos y, para su tristeza, Van se estaba despertando con tanto grito, y, siempre que despertaba a esa hora, lo hacia con un pésimo humor, así que decidió intervenir antes que los otros dos se mataran o, en el peor de los casos, Van despertara...

Se dirigió al lugar en que su amigo continuaba discutiendo a gritos con la amiga de su amiga y, cuando asomaba su cabeza para hablarles y pedirles que discutieran mas despacio...

-¡Escúchame bien!- le decía Benji –que te quede muy claro que no voy a aguantar que me vengas a gritar en mi casa, y mas en cima por algo que no tengo la culpa

-¿Qué no tienes la culpa?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se defendió Price –ni siquiera sabes porque ayer no pude contestarte el teléfono, y hoy olvidé encenderlo, ¡pero no fue porque no quisiera hablar contigo!

-¡No me grites!

-¡¡Te grito porque me desesperas!

-¡¡¡Pues púdrete Price!

La chica dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras Benji la veía alejarse a punto de mandar cualquier maldición a quien le cayera

-¿Por qué discutían ahora?- le preguntó Tom

-Porque no le contesté el teléfono, ¡¿cómo diablos iba a saber que estaba llamando desde ayer, con todos los problemas que hay olvide encenderlo

-Ve y díselo

-Nah, ni que fuera tan importante- se encogió de hombros Benji, Misaki sonrió a medias

-No me vengas con eso, Price, que no puedes negar que la chica te gusta...

-¿Estas hablando en serio, ¿te volviste loco o que, ¡¿qué no ves que es la persona mas desagradable que he conocido en mi vida, y si que he conocido mucha gente

-Puedes decir lo que quieras- fue la respuesta de Tom –nadie me saca de la cabeza que te gusta

Ryu y que de puro orgulloso nada mas que lo andas negando...

-Deja de decir estupideces, Misaki- gruñó Benji –vuelves a decir algo así y te parto la cara, ¿entiendes, ¡y no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de esa antipática!

-Como digas... en todo caso, me hubiese gustado saber que quería decirte... si le dolió tanto que no contestaras, ha de haber sido importante...

-Deja ya el tema, Misaki...

-

Días después, todos se separaron...

Oliver se volvió a España, pero no se llevo a Patty. Para extrañeza de la chica Nakazawa, Atton dijo que, antes que ella se fuera con el, tendría que encontrar un buen lugar para que ella viviera... lugar que encontró a las dos semanas mas o menos. Después que Oliver le habló a Patty, esta se fue inmediatamente a España, lugar en que los dos se instalaron para vivir juntos (a ver cuando se casan ¬¬)

Benji se fue a Alemania, a continuar la temporada con su equipo. Para su sorpresa, cierto día se encontró con Ryu en un hospital, ocasión que tenia que ir a ver a la hermana de Schneider, Mary, porque le había dado apendicitis...

En eso iban, conversando Benji con Schneider, cuando se cruzó con ella. La quedo mirando de manera sorprendida por unos momentos

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí?- le preguntó, Ryu demoro en contestar

-Trabajo...- le contestó, siguiendo su camino sin decirle mas

Benji la vio alejarse bastante sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos hacia Ryu en Alemania, era algo que le gustaría saber... sus pensamientos cesaron cuando su amigo lo apuró

Por otra parte, Tom volvió a Paris junto con su amiga Azumi, y Van

Erika lo notó algo cambiado, no sabia que era lo que le había ocurrido en Japón, y cuando le preguntó, dijo que no quería hablar al respecto

Lo que Erika no sabia, era que de vez en cuando en el departamento de Tom, se seguía escuchando la frase "Promete que serás feliz", de vez en cuando... para desesperación de Misaki


	16. ¡Al fin!

**Capitulo XVI¡Al fin!**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Van, era que Tom se sentara sobre el sofá y lo pusiera en sus piernas y, después, que empezara a moverlo, algo así como "caballito". El niño lo disfrutaba mucho

Ambos estaban solos en el departamento, Tom jugando con Van sobre la cama. Como ahora el niño estaba más grande, podía jugar más con él.

El niño estaba creciendo muy rápido, y Misaki intentaba disfrutarlo lo más posible, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con él y jugaba mucho. Además, el niño ya estaba intentando decir palabras y a Tom lo divertía mucho ello

En eso, y para variar un poco, se prendió el equipo d música. Tom dio un pequeño salto del susto y Van se quedo quieto unos momentos, mirando con cierta curiosidad hacia la puerta de la habitación. Para extrañeza de Misaki (¿o alivio?), no era la canción que siempre había escuchado, sino que era la radio... quizás en esa ocasión si la había programado de manera inconsciente...

"Y bien, continuando con los pedidos, nos llegó este de Michelle, la canción del grupo La Oreja de..."

La radio dejó de sonar momentos después que el timbre sonara. Tom se quedó unos momentos quieto, con cierto temor. Después, decidió bajar a Van de la cama e ir a abrir. Como había aprendido a rodar, era un tanto peligroso que se quedara solo

Se encontró con Azumi

-¡Hola Tom!- lo saludó ella animadamente

-Hola... – Misaki se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara -¿cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias. Como salí más temprano hoy del trabajo decidí venir a verlos- dijo Hayakawa

-Genial- sonrió Tom –siéntate, iré por Van

-Bien

Tom fue por Van y Azumi se sentó en el sofá, mirando a su alrededor y esperando. Cuando llegó el niño, Hayakawa lo saludó efusivamente y el bebé la reconoció, comenzando a reír. Ambos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos

Estaban conversando sentados en el suelo, para jugar con Van, cuando volvieron a tocar el timbre, eran Leonor y Jean (el hermano de Deya)

-Pasen- los invitó Tom –les presento a una amiga, Azumi Hayakawa

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella

-Ellos son Jean, hermano de Dey, y Leonor, su prima

-Hola, hace mucho que quería conocerte, Tom nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Leonor, sonriendo, luego caminó hacia Van -¿Cómo esta el niño más lindo!

-Disculpa que no te avisáramos- le dijo Jean –fue algo de improviso

-No importa, tanto mejor- suspiró Tom, pensando en que mientras más gente había en el departamento, menos cosas extrañas ocurrían

Los cuatro se pusieron a conversar mientras Van jugaba en el suelo con varios juguetes

-¡Oye!- dijo de pronto Jean -¿a que no adivinas quien es la nueva conquista de Leonor?- fue automático, la chica se puso muy colorada

-¿Quién?- preguntó Tom, mirándola con curiosidad

-¡Pierre!

-¡Pierre?- repitió Misaki -¿el mismo Pierre que conozco?

-El mismo, si gracias a ti se conocieron- contestó Jean, riendo –lo tenían bastante escondido, pero la vi una tarde en una plaza

-Deja ya de preocuparte de las cosas que no te interesan- gruñó Leonor –y déjame en paz

-¿Es verdad lo que Jean dice?- le preguntó Tom, sonriendo

-...- Leonor demoró bastante en contestar –si, es verdad...

-Je, y tan diferentes que los noto- suspiró Misaki

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó Jean a Azumi -¿sales con alguien?

-Ehh...- Hayakawa se puso ligeramente colorada y Misaki miró molesto a su cuñado. Conociéndolo, demás que intentaría algo con su amiga y... ¿por qué sentía que le molestaba? –no, con nadie...- contestó en un murmullo ella

-Ah, muy bueno saberlo- dijo el otro –quizás muy pronto te llegue alguna invitación del alguien...

Azumi desvió la vista, avergonzada, y Misaki miró al otro con deseos de asesinarlo. Algo que no paso desapercibido a Leonor

-Bien- dijo Azumi, de pronto –ya se me hace tarde, me debo ir...

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Jean, sonriendo. Tom tuvo deseos de tirarle el tazón que tenia en sus manos por la cabeza –así no te vas sola

Azumi demoró un tanto en contestar, aunque después terminó aceptando, ante la insistencia del otro. A Tom no le hizo gracia...

-Azumi- dijo Misaki cuando se iba ya –recuerda que la próxima semana es el matrimonio de Patty y Oliver, y que te invitaron

-Ah, verdad... bueno, después hablamos de eso. Adiós

Hayakawa y Jean se fueron y después hubo un pequeño silencio entre Leonor y Tom

-¿Por qué te molesta que Jean se haya ido con tú amiga?- le preguntó la chica

-¿No lo supones?- gruñó Misaki –que es lógico que intentará conquistarla...

-Je¿y en eso en que te molesta, Tom?- insistió la otra –sabemos la lista de conquistas de Jean y nunca antes te había molestado...

-Si, pero es que con Azumi es distinto, ella es amiga mía y conozco demasiado bien al desgraciado de Jean como para decirle que salga con él...

-Quizás Jean busca ser amigo de ella- dijo inocentemente Leonor. Tom la miró con cara de "no me vengas con esas estupideces" –bueno, ya, sabemos como es Jean, pero quizás a tú amiga le gusta él...

-Si, pero yo no quiero que después Azumi esté sufriendo porque al otro le quedó gustando otra mujer¿entiendes?

-Ah, entonces es por eso que te molesta...

-Claro que es por eso¿por qué creías que era?

-Porque Azumi te gustaba

Tom se quedó en silencio, demasiado sorprendido como para contestar algo...

-¿Estas loca o qué?- dijo después –tú sabes que...

-Estoy enamorado de Deya- terminó de decir la otra –lo sé, Misaki, lo sé, pero eres hombre, y aunque Deya estuviera viva, si te gustara otra mujer, no podrías evitarlo

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Leo, que Azumi es sólo mi amiga, una amiga muy querida

-Si, te creo...- dijo la otra, con escepticismo –aunque para serte sincera, y para que no te sientas mal, conmigo no tienes que disimular, Tom

-Leo...- le advirtió el otro, mirándola ya feo

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, no digo más!- dijo la otra –pero no quiero escucharte después que te arrepientes de no haberla invitado a salir antes

-¡Cállate Leonor!

-Bueno... ya...

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Días después, Tom hablaba con Benji por teléfono. De verdad, estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero por respeto a su amigo, intentaba aguantarse...

-¿Y dices que ella siguió caminando?- le preguntó Tom

_-Si-_ escuchó del otro lado _-¿sabes¡ni siquiera me mira!_

-Pero¿por qué la sigues buscando si se supone que a ti no te interesa ella?

_-¡No la estoy buscando, Misaki!-_ gruñó Price, molesto ante la insistencia de su amigo _–sólo que quiero preguntarle que demonios esta haciendo aquí en Alemania_

-Puedes preguntárselo sin necesidad de hablar mucho con ella...

_-¿Sabes lo que me responde cada vez que se lo pregunto, me dice "trabajo", o sea¡se que esta trabajando ahí, lo que quiero saber, por qué esta trabajando ahí!_

-Es fácil- dijo Misaki –trabaja ahí porque se buscó un trabajo ahí...

_-Mira que inteligente y chistosito me saliste, Misaki-_ el otro rió

-Vamos, Benji, reconócelo: te gusta Ryu, si no fuera así, no harías tanto escándalo porque ella, prácticamente, te ignora

_-No hago escándalo, Misaki, no digas cosas que no son-_ negó Price

-Ya, Benji, sigue ciego si quieres...- suspiró Misaki, comprendiendo que por ese lado no iba a ganar nada

_-Oye¿y cómo vas con Azumi?_

-¿Cómo es eso de "Cómo voy"?- repitió Misaki, reconociendo el tono pícaro de su amigo

-_Vamos, Misaki, parece que el ciego es otro-_ comentó Benji, casi riendo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Price?

_-A que Azumi y tú se gustan, lo sé desde el torneo sub-16 de Francia_

-Deja de decir estupideces, Benji... no te niego que alguna vez Azumi me gustó... cuando era adolescente, pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo

_-Misaki, no estas tan viejo como para que digas eso. ¡Oye, no llegas aún a los 30 años, no puedes limitarte así!_

-Benji, ubícate¿quieres?. Mi esposa murió hace casi cinco meses y ya estás cargándome novia¿cómo quieres que te aguante algo así?

_-Bueno, bueno, como quieras, pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que tú algo sientes por Azumi..._

-Escúchame Price, vuelves a decir eso, y te juro que te corto el teléfono y no contestaré cuando llames durante un buen tiempo

_-Ya, ya, no exageres, si no es para tanto, Tom, sólo te doy mi punto de vista..._

_-_Guárdatelo...

_-A todo esto¿iras al matrimonio de Oliver con Azumi?-_ le preguntó con cierta burla Benji

-Si¿y no has pensado invitar a Ryu?- le contestó molesto el otro –sirve y así aprovechas de hacerle una pregunta tan fácil como: "¿qué haces en Alemania?"

_-No te burles, Misaki_

-Entonces tú deja de insistir que me gusta mi amiga

_-Como quieras, pero después no vengas a llorar que alguien fue más vivo que tú y te la quitó_

-Benji¿tú no entiendes que es el duelo, cierto?- le dijo, ya molesto, Tom. Tenia muchos deseos de cortarle a su amigo –en serio, vuelves a decir eso y...

_-Bueno, ya, no digo más...-_ dijo Benji, sin poder evitar sonreír _–a todo esto, Oliver me dijo que te había elegido como padrino de bodas_

-Si¿por qué?- preguntó el otro, curioso porque Benji había comenzado a reírse -¿de qué te ríes?

_-De que Oliver jura que me sentí mal por eso, jajajaja, entonces me dijo que seria el padrino de su primer hijo..._

-Que malo eres, apuesto que desfrutaste mucho la cara de pánico que habría puesto Oliver

_-Uh, no tienes idea...-_ sonrió Price _–lo hubieses visto, era medio azul..._

Ambos amigos se habían largado a reír, muy divertidos

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

En España, Patty se miraba bastante ansiosa al espejo: por fin había llegado el día en que se casaría con el amor de su vida: Oliver...

En ocasiones le parecía que era más bien un sueño... pero ya a estas alturas no podía serlo. En eso, tocaron la puerta

-Que entre cualquiera menos Oliver- dijo ella, sonriendo. Se abrió la puerta y fue Tom quien se asomó, con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Patty- saludó –te ves muy linda- añadió, sonriendo

-Tú también te ves muy bien, insisto que todos los hombres se arreglan cuando se visten de manera formal (NOTA: jajajaja¿a que si? XD)

-¿Eso crees?- sonrió Tom

-Lo afirmo, Misaki... ¿viste a Oliver?- le preguntó

-Si- Tom sonrió de manera amplia –apuesto a que es en este momento cuando le gustaría fumar- Nakazawa se largó a reír, junto con el otro -ya, hablando en serio, ni siquiera para las finales de los torneos lo había visto tan inquieto

-Mientras no se arrepienta, que sienta lo que quiera- sonrió Patty, y nuevamente los dos se rieron

-Ya, me voy a la Iglesia. Azumi me está esperando¿sabes, no quiso entrar, y se lo insistí mucho... en todo caso, hay que agradecer que esté aquí, me costó mucho convencerla de que aceptara acompañarme...

-¿Si¿por qué?

-Cree que está fuera de lugar...- se encogió de hombros Tom –pero al menos logré que viniera. Te dejo, nos vemos luego, Patty, y no te pongas tan nerviosa...- dijo el otro, abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto

-Dime tú si es algo que se pueda evitar- gruñó Patty

-Ehh... no. Adiós, Patty

Tom se fue al auto en que estaban Oliver, Benji y Azumi. Entró

-¿La viste?- le preguntó Oliver, sonriendo de manera ansiosa

-Si- contestó Tom, sonriendo –sólo te diré que se ve muy bonita, nada más... ah, y te manda saludos...

-Deja de ser desgraciado Misaki- gruñó Atton

-Ya, será mejor que nos vamos a la Iglesia- dijo Price, que estaba ante el volante

Todos sonreían satisfechos al correr la ceremonia... por fin Oliver y Patty se casaban... Tom los miraba con cariño, eran grandes amigos y se merecían ser felices, por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar en su propio matrimonio. Como es lógico, después de la ceremonia, venia la fiesta

Los novios bailaron el vals...

-Mejor tarde que nunca- dijo Benji, sonriendo y viéndolos bailar

-No hables tanto- lo molestó Tom, sonriendo a medias –tú andas por las mismas¿por qué no invitaste a Ryu?

-Te dije que no iba a invitarla- contestó el otro

-¿Te topaste con ella en Alemania?- le preguntó Azumi, que estaba a un lado de los otros dos, escuchando

-Si, pero está enojada conmigo... ¿tú sabes por qué?

-¿Está enojada contigo?- preguntó Hayakawa, el otro asintió –ah, según me dijo que primero era porque no le contestaste el teléfono, y luego porque le gritaste

-¡Le grité porque ella lo hizo primero!

-Díselo a ella, no a mi- dijo Azumi, encogiéndose de hombros. Tom rió

-Oye, Tom¿cómo está Van?- le preguntó Mafer, que acompañaba a Armand

-Ah, está bien, ha crecido bastante- sonrió el otro

-¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

-Porque aún está pequeño para las fiestas¿no creen, además, Erika no iba a dejar que lo trajera, anda de lo más maniática con él... ha de ser porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer

Paso el rato en que bailaron bastante, en una de esas, Patty pilló a Azumi sola (quien sabe porque, Tom no se había despegado de ella en todo el rato)

-¿Azumi?

-¡Hola Patty, felicidades- le dijo Hayakawa, sonriendo

-Gracias... oye, Tom me dijo que no querías venir¿por qué?- notó que la chica se ponía algo nerviosa...

-Bueno... es que... ya sabes... yo a ustedes no los conozco mucho, me siento fuera de lugar

-Pero vamos, si a ti te invitamos. Me alegra que a veces Tom sea tan cargante, al final pudo convencerte- ambas rieron –ah, otra cosa, milagro que te haya dejado un rato sola

-Ah, es que sabe que me siento un poco incómoda sola, por eso está siempre conmigo

-¿Y dónde anda ahora?- le preguntó Patty

-Su hermana le pidió un baile...

-Ah... oye, Azumi... ¿y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?- le preguntó Patty, Hayakawa demoró un poco en contestar

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, si ya lo supones?... Tom todavía quiere a su esposa, y eso es algo que yo no puedo arrebatarle, además, es mi amigo...

-Es verdad lo que dices, Azumi, pero Tom no puede estar recordándola por siempre... además, tú lo quieres

-Por eso mismo, no es bueno lo que estoy haciendo. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de que está sensible por lo de su esposa y así me acerco a él... es feo eso, Patty

-Si estás con él es porque lo quieres, no porque quieras aprovecharte- replicó Patty –no te creas culpable por algo así...

-¿Conoces a Jean?- preguntó Azumi, de pronto

-¿Jean¿el esposo de Erika o el hermano de Deya?

-El hermano de Deya...

-Si, lo conozco¿qué hay con eso?

-Bueno... lo conocí hace un tiempo, y me ha dicho muchas veces que está interesado en mi

-¿En serio?- a Patty no le parecieron extrañas las palabras de Azumi, puesto que Jean tenia fama de Don Juan -¿y qué piensas tú?

-No lo sé, Patty, para ser sincera, no se que hacer con eso...

-¿Por qué tan confundida?

-Con Jean lo paso bien y todo eso, pero no lo quiero. No me gusta admitirlo, pero estoy enamorada de Tom. Pero siento que él está tan afectado con la muerte de su esposa, que nunca se le va a pasar y que sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo

Patty se quedó en silencio... ¿cuántas veces ella se había sentido igual con respecto a Oliver, pero aún así, las cosas eran distintas... ¿qué podía decirle?

-Mira Azumi...- dijo la señora Atton –no se que decirte. Si me pides opinión, te diría que siguieras intentándolo con Misaki, pero si te sientes insegura...

-No se... a veces me da la impresión que Tom se molesta porque estoy saliendo con Jean¿sabes?. Cuando le cuento se pone serio y me cambia el tema

-Jajajaja¿de verdad?

-Si...

-Quizás no debas perder la esperanza...

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

_Tom se miró en el espejo. Estaba algo despeinado y vestía pijama. Se inclinó a lavarse la cara. Al mirarse nuevamente, se quedó sorprendido_

_Su cabello estaba algo canoso y tenia algunas arrugas marcadas. Además, vestía traje_

_-¿Qué...?_

_-¡Papá!- escuchó la voz de un joven –papá, sal del baño_

_Algo aturdido, abrió la puerta. Vio un joven que caminaba de un lado a otro, también vestía traje. _

_Su cabello era castaño, casi rubio, y sus ojos claros. Tom sólo lo miraba, sorprendido_

_-Papá¿qué tienes?- le preguntó el joven, sonriendo y mirándolo con extrañeza_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Ah, debes estar nervioso... claro, no todos los días se casa tú hija, y menos con un Atton... la Iglesia debe estar llena de periodistas_

_-... ¿Hija?- preguntó Tom, el joven lo miró muy confundido_

_-Si- el chico se acercó a él –papá¿te sientes bien?_

_-Yo... algo chockeado- contestó en un balbuceo_

_-Ven a sentarte, te traeré algo de agua- el joven se fue, mientras le hablaba -¿sabes, me llamaron de la selección_

_-... ¿Francesa?- preguntó Tom, sin saber porque_

_-¿Francesa, no, japonesa_

_-... ¿Japonesa¿Van?- preguntó, extrañado_

_-Si...- el joven llegó con un vaso en sus manos –papá¿te sientes mal, estás actuando medio raro..._

_-No, nada... no te preocupes_

_-Otra cosa, estaba pensando en nombres para el bebé... ¿qué te parece Damián?_

_-¿Bebé?- preguntó Tom -¿cuál bebé?_

_-¿Cómo es eso de cual bebé!- le preguntó Van, algo molesto y extrañado -¡Pues tú nieto¿cuál otro bebé!_

_-Ay, Dios...- Tom se sentía medio mareado -¿puedo preguntar quién es la madre?_

_-Ya basta de bromas, papá- le dijo Van –sabes bien que es la hija de Steve Hyuga, Amaya_

_-¿Hyuga¡¿te casaste con una Hyuga!_

_-Ay, papá, sabes que aún no me caso- contestó Van, mirando hacia otro lado -¡aunque te prometo que pronto lo haré!_

_-Genial...- suspiró Tom_

_En eso, sonó un celular, que contestó Van, habló unos momentos mientras Tom lo observaba con cara de perdido_

_-Mamá me está apurando- dijo Van, mientras colgaba la comunicación –ya me voy_

_-¿Quién te está apurando?- preguntó Tom, poniéndose de pie_

_-Mamá... me voy con ella a la Iglesia. Apura a tú hija, no es bueno que exageren en la hora de _

_llegada. Chau, nos vemos en la Iglesia_

_Tom se quedó de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sentía que se había quedado clavado en el suelo... de pronto, algo le llamó la atención y se acercó_

_Una fotografía..._

_Se vio a si mismo, con un bebé en los brazos. Sentado a su lado, había un niño de unos trece años, con el cabello claro y una niña también, de unos seis... cuando iba a ver a la otra persona..._

_-Papá_

_Dio media vuelta y se encontró con una joven vestida de novia; tenia puesto el velo, por lo que no le pudo ver la cara_

_-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó con entusiasmo -¿cierto que la abuela Erika tenia razón para que usara este?_

_Misaki la observaba... ese vestido lo había visto antes..._

_-Dey..._

_-¿Cierto que me veo bien?_

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Un fuerte movimiento lo despertó. Se sentó inmediatamente, y se encontró con Azumi. Ambos iban en el avión de regreso a París

-Si que tienes el sueño pesado- comentó ella, sonriendo con burla

-Azumi... te juro que he tenido uno de los sueños más raros...

-¿Qué era?- le preguntó con curiosidad ella. Tom se lo contó y al final ella terminó riendo -¿de veras que viste a Van¿y cómo era?

-¿Cómo así?

-Si era guapo...

-Ah... ¡que se yo!- se encogió de hombros él – ahora, si no te molesta, quiero seguir durmiendo

-Mándale saludos a Van si lo ves por ahí- bromeó Azumi, el otro sólo suspiró


	17. Historia de un Sueño

**Capítulo XVII: Historia de un sueño**

Durante la estancia de Tom en Francia, este se hizo muy cercano a Pierre Alcide y Luis Napoleón.

En ellos encontró buenos amigos y compañeros... y fue debido a la insistencia de ellos que salió con una chica, llamada Charlotte... no era que se estuviera buscando una novia, al contrario, aún sentía mucho la pérdida de Dey como para estar pensando en salir con otras chicas, pero Pierre y Napoleón fueron tan cargantes que terminó aceptando por cansancio

Azumi fue la que se ofreció a cuidar a Van, aunque ella no tenia ni la mínima idea del lugar al que Tom iría... este prefirió no decirle, si bien supuestamente ambos sólo eran amigos, a Tom le importaba demasiado que la chica Hayakawa no se enterara de nada...

Y bien, se encontraba jugando con Van mientras esperaba que Azumi llegara. La chica llegó con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y a dónde vas?- le preguntó Azumi

-Eh... ah... con Pierre, eso...- sonrió un poco. La chica lo miró suspicaz, puesto que lo conocía muy bien -¿por qué me miras así?

-Porque hablaste de la misma forma a como estábamos en el colegio y salías con otras chicas- contestó ella, sonriendo un poco

-¿Qué¡estas loca, Azumi!. Cuando salía con otras chicas durante la escuela no tenia que pedirte permiso...

-Si yo no dije eso, pero cuando te preguntaba te ponías de lo más nervioso¿o acaso no te acuerdas de eso?

Tom prefirió no contestar, así que se despidió de Van y caminó a la puerta

-Ya, llegare en un rato...

-Que te vaya bien- sonrió Hayakawa

La verdad, Charlotte era una chica de lo más simpática, en eso Pierre y Napoleón no se equivocaron, pero...

Ella le hablaba y le hablaba, pero Tom no podía concentrarse en lo que decía... no podía dejar de pensar que, en cierta forma, estaba traicionando a Dey por estar saliendo con una chica tan sólo después de seis meses de su muerte

Pero a pesar de todos esos pensamientos, no podía negar que lo había pasado bien...

Cuando llegó al departamento, algo desanimado, se encontró con una Azumi completamente nervios, y algo pálida

-Azumi¿qué pasa?- le preguntó con preocupación, la chica sonrió al verlo

-¡Tom!- dijo, acercándose a él –Tom...

-¿Ocurrió algo grave?- le preguntó, tomándola de los hombros. La chica parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios

-No, pero... si, pero...- balbuceaba, nerviosa

-Cálmate- le dijo Tom, mientras la llevaba a sentarse en el sofá. El se sentó a su lado también –¿ahora¿qué fue lo que ocurrió¿le paso algo a Van?

-No...- dijo ella, en un murmullo

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Tom, pacientemente

-La... yo la vi...- contestó Hayakawa. Durante unos momentos, Tom no entendió a que se refería, después no lo creía

-¿Viste?- preguntó, sin querer creerlo -¿viste a quien?

-A... a Deya...

-¿Qué!

-¡Es verdad, Tom, la vi!- exclamó ella, pensando que Tom no le creía -¡es en serio!. Después que te fuiste me puse a jugar con Van entonces alguien cerró la puerta de tú cuarto. Fui a ver y en el pasillo la vi... estaba ahí...

-Pero...

-En un comienzo no la reconocí. Ella me reclamó que debía cuidarlos bien a Van y a ti durante su ausencia, que no debía dejarlos solos... yo le dije que tú no me habías dicho que estaba dentro del departamento y cuando le pregunté quien era, Van empezó a llorar. Cuando volví momentos después ella no estaba...

Misaki no dijo palabra. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos... ¿Dey estaba otra vez por ahí?. Era verdad que después que llegó de Japón seguían ocurriendo cosas extrañas en su departamento, pero nunca le había ocurrido a otra persona que no fuera él...

-¿Me crees, Tom?- le preguntó Azumi, suavemente

Tom la miró y luego sonrió

-Por supuesto que si, Azumi, claro que te creo...- dijo él, abrazándola

Estaba algo confundido... no entendía aún porque estaban ocurriendo todas esas cosas...

Una vez que Azumi se tranquilizó, Tom llamó por teléfono a Patty, que se había enterado que iba a salir con Charlotte y le había obligado a prometer que una vez que llegara a casa, le contaría todo con lujo de detalle

Ambos llevaban bastante tiempo conversando sobre la "cita"

_-¿Y no te gustó?-_ le preguntó la señora Atton _-¿acaso era muy fea?_

-No se trata de eso, Patty, y lo sabes- dijo Tom, algo casado de que todos le insistieran sobre lo mismo –tú sabes que...

-_Si, Tom, lo se, lo se...-_ suspiró Patty _–pero aún así..._

-Patty...

_-Esta bien, no insisto más... ¿y cómo esta Azumi?-_ preguntó Patty, cambiando completamente de tema

-¡Ah, había olvidado contarte...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Azumi hoy cuidó a Van mientras yo salía con Charlotte¿y sabes lo que me dijo, que Dey se le había aparecido a ella también...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es en serio. Le hubieses visto la cara, estaba palidísima cuando llegué...

-¿Y qué le dijo?

-Según me dijo, que no debía dejarnos solos ni a mi ni a Van- contestó Tom. Patty demoró unos momentos en decir algo

_-Quizás Dey si acepta que pase algo entre ustedes-_ dijo, con una voz algo chillona debido a la emoción que le había causado su "descubrimiento"

-Patty...

_-¡Vamos, Tom, no me puedes negar que te gustaría eso¿no?_

-Ya, me tienes cansado, estas igual que Benji¿sabes, llegan a ser desesperantes los dos

_-Sabes que lo hacemos porque nos preocupas..._

-El echo que no tenga esposa, novia o algo así no significa que este mal¿sabes?. Al contrario, en estos momentos estoy bastante tranquilo y, por ahora, lo que más me preocupa es el bienestar de Van...

-_Bien, dicho, Misaki. En serio, bonitas palabras- _le dijo Patty, con un tono de voz sarcástico _–pero dime¿de que te sirve hacer todo lo posible para que Van este bien, si tú no lo estas del todo?. No le puedes dar a otro algo que no tienes..._

-¿A que te refieres¿a que soy un amargado?

_-Ya, si no estoy diciendo eso-_ le dijo la otra _–te gusta cambiar de tema cuando no te conviene¿eh?_

-Por supuesto, no soy tonto...

En ese momento, Van empezó a llorar

-Eh... Patty, Van esta llorando, debo ir a verlo...

_-¿Es verdad?-_ le preguntó la otra, con cierta desconfianza

-Si quieres te lo pongo al teléfono, Ozora- replicó Tom, de manera sarcástica

_-No, no es necesario... anda a verlo_

-Bueno, chao Patty

-_Adiós_

Los dos chicos colgaron el teléfono y Misaki fue a ver a su hijo...

Días después, Tom llegó del entrenamiento con su equipo, y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Para su extrañeza, no había nadie

Normalmente, él iba a dejar a Van a la casa de Erika, donde ella se encargaba del bebé. Pero ese día, extrañamente Leonor había decidido cuidarlo, llegando bastante temprano y quedándose en el departamento

Entró llamando a la prima de Dey, pero nadie contestaba. Sobre la mesita, encontró una nota de la chica, en que le decía que había sacado a "pasear" a Van con Pierre, que había ido a buscarla durante la mañana

Así con eso, se sentó sobre el sofá. ¿Qué podía hacer, sin Van en casa sus labores se reducían prácticamente a nada. Miró a su alrededor y pensó en limpiar bien el cuarto del bebé... se iba a levantar, pero de pronto le dio un sueño muy fuerte, y comenzó lentamente a quedarse dormido sobre el sofá...

---------------

_Entró al departamento, y sintió una música muy fuerte dentro _

_-¿Dey?- preguntó al aire, intentando que la chica lo escuchara. Momentos después, la chica se asomó desde el cuarto de ellos_

_-¡Hola, amor!- le dijo, acercándose a él y plantándole un beso_

_-¿Por qué la música tan fuerte?- le preguntó Tom, mientras cerraba la puerta_

_-Ah, es que este grupo es muy bueno- le dijo ella, sonriendo –tú nunca has querido escucharlo, __que pesado eres..._

_-Es que no me gusta- le dijo él, sonriendo un poco –ni siquiera se como se llaman..._

_-Se llaman "La oreja de Van Gogh"- le dijo ella, seriamente –mira, te quiero mostrar una canción, apuesto que la conoces..._

_La chica se dirigió rápidamente al equipo de música y cambió la canción que escuchaban. Tom la miraba con algo de diversión..._

_Tom se quedó de una pieza cuando empezó la música, por supuesto, la reconoció __inmediatamente..._

_"Promete que serás feliz..."_

-------------------

Tom se despertó de un salto

Estaba todo en silencio, y el departamento a oscuras, puesto que ya había anochecido

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, casi corriendo hacia el equipo de música. En realidad, se dirigió a los CD´s que estaban alrededor. Comenzó a buscar uno de los CD favoritos de Deyanira, uno que era de La oreja de Van Gogh, que tanto le había insistido la chica que escuchara, aunque fuera una sola vez. El nunca lo había hecho...

Buscó durante unos momentos más y de pronto reaccionó. No iba a estar ahí, puesto que él habia tomado muchas de las pertenencias de Deya y las había metido en cajas, guardándolas. Así no se acordaba mucho de ella

Se puso de pie nuevamente y miró alrededor, pensando... primero, caminó al cuarto de Van y buscó sobre el closet del niño, eran cerca de cinco cajas. Tomó tres de ellas y se dirigió al sofá nuevamente, sentándose ahí

Su impulso y algo de ansiedad casi le hacen derramar el contenido de la caja de una sola vez, pero intentó calmarse y no ser controlado por su nerviosismo

Abrió lentamente la caja, sintiendo algo de temor por lo que vería... eran, más que nada, papeles de la chica. Comenzó a buscar y después de unos momentos empezó a desesperarse, puesto que no había ninguno de sus CD´s

Terminó, sin poder evitarlo, vaciando el contenido sobre la alfombra, sentándose en el suelo y buscando. Luego, tomó otra de las cajas y la vació sobre la otra, buscando entre libretas y uno que otro cuaderno algún CD. Luego, la otra caja, con el mismo resultado

Casi corrió al cuarto de Van para buscar las otras dos cajas, cuando llegó al sofá las vació descuidadamente y buscó de una manera casi desesperada, sin éxito...

Buscó otras cajas en cajones de los muebles de la biblioteca. Encontró otras dos, algo más grandes. Vio que contenían fotografías, después de sacarle el contenido sobre la alfombra

Fuera del edificio, estaban llegando Leonor, Van y Pierre, después de una casi agitada salida para el bebé. Los tres, fueron al ascensor

-Espero que Tom no se haya molestado porque salí con el niño- dijo ella

-No, más se hubiera enojado si lo hubieras dejado solo en el departamento

Leonor lo miró con la cara seria, y el otro rió un poco. Minutos después ambos estaban en el piso en que Tom vivía, y se dirigieron al departamento. Tocaron...

Para extrañeza de ambos, nadie les abrió durante unos momentos. A Leonor le extrañó muchísimo, puesto que ella sabia que después del entrenamiento, Tom iba directamente a su casa para ver a Van. Volvió a tocar

-Quizás salió con Charlotte, otra vez- dijo Pierre, encogiéndose de hombros

-Los dos sabemos que no- dijo Leonor, entregándole al niño –tú también estabas cuando Tom dijo que salir con ella lo hacia sentirse algo culpable, así que no lo volvería a hacer...

-Hum...

Leonor volvió a tocar y, momentos después, Tom les abrió la puerta

-¿Qué no pueden esperarse?- les reclamó, molesto. Los otros lo miraron con cierta confusión

-¿Esperar, estamos afuera cerca de cinco minutos- le dijo Leonor

-Podían esperar más...

Los muchachos entraron y se quedaron con la boca abierta, puesto que todo el lugar estaba muy desordenado, con cosas regadas por el suelo

-Tom¿qué paso aquí?- le preguntó Leonor, con cierta preocupación. Estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad que Misaki se hubiera vuelto definitivamente, loco

-Estoy buscando algo- contestó escuetamente Misaki

Leonor y Pierre se miraron de reojo

-¿Qué se te perdió, Misaki?- le preguntó Pierre -¿tú juicio?

-Que chistoso Pierre, no sabes cuanto ayudas- gruñó Tom, tomando en brazos a Van –no es por echarlos pero estoy ocupado

-Oye... si ya te volviste loco, dilo con confianza, no te vamos a encerrar- le dijo Pierre, Leonor le pegó un codazo. No tenia deseos de moverse de ahí, principalmente por Van

-Si quieres me quedo esta noche con Van- le dijo ella, sonriendo un poco y rogando que aceptara

Misaki pensó en sus posibilidades... si Van no estaba ahí, podría buscar más tranquilo el dichoso CD que se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

-Esta bien- aceptó, pareciendo tranquilo –te lo agradecería mucho

-Genial, iré a prepararle el bolso- dijo Leonor, dirigiéndose al cuarto del niño

-¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció Pierre

-Si quieres, tomas tú, yo seguiré buscando

-Como quieras...

Tom fue a su cuarto y buscó en las cajas que tenia ahí... estaba decidido a no quedarse con la duda de si en ese CD salía o no la dichosa canción. Minutos después Pierre y Leonor se fueron, no sin que Tom se hubiera despedido de su hijo...

Pero, finalmente, se rindió rato después...

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama. Se sentía mal, nuevamente... solo. No lograba comprenderlo, estaba seguro que todas las cosas de "ella" la había guardado en cajas, y que todas las tenia él...

En eso, una música empezó a sonar en todo el lugar... era esa canción...

Se levantó y casi corrió al living, pero cuando llegó no pudo hacer nada, puesto que estaba "ella" ahí, sonriéndole

-Te faltó buscar en cierto lugar- le dijo Deya –días después que me fui tomaste este disco y lo tiraste lejos, cayendo debajo de unos muebles

Tom de pronto recordó... era verdad, unos días después de la muerte de Deya, unos momentos en que estuvo solo, empezó a escuchar el CD pero no lo soportó mucho. Lo metió en la caja y lo tiró, el asunto desapareció y nunca más volvió a preguntarse por él

---

_Perdona que entre sin llamar._

_No es esta la hora, y menos el lugar._

_Tenia que contarte_

_Que en el cielo no se esta tan mal._

_---_

-Que mala memoria tienes- le dijo ella, acercándose a él

-La verdad... no recuerdo muchas cosas de esos días- musitó Tom, viéndola. Le parecía todo tan extraño, puesto que no se veía extrañado con su presencia, al contrario, sentía que era de lo más natural

-¿Has notado que esta canción se parece a un vals?- le dijo ella, cuando estaba frente a él

_---_

_Mañana ni te acordarás_

"_Tan sólo fue un sueño"_

_Te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta_

_Pasará una estrella fugaz_

_---_

-¿Un vals?- dijo él, poniéndole atención a la música

Sonrió, y se acercó a ella, comenzando a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música

-¿Te gusta esta canción?- le preguntó ella

-Deja de ser tan burlona¿quieres?- le dijo él, con una voz algo molesta

Ella rió

---

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo sólo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más._

_---_

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- le preguntó Tom, sin saber que más decir

-Anda, Tom- le dijo ella –no seas así¿cómo no vas a tener mejor tema de conversación?

-Oye¿quieres dejar de molestarme?

-No seas así... mejor disfrutemos estos momentos...

---

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapo al reír_

_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte_

_Así... como antes_

_Así... adelante_

_Así... vida mía mejor será así_

_---_

Los dos bailaban, abrazados...

Sin querer, Tom recordó la primera vez que bailaron juntos. Ambos estaban en Japón, y era el 14 de febrero y se andaban escondiendo de Oliver y Patty, que también habían salido juntos ese día...

Ella le cantaba al oído la canción...

Finalmente, Tom no se equivocaba: esa canción era un mensaje para él

---

_Ahora debes descansar_

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás_

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces _

_Te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

_---_

-Estas haciendo un gran trabajo- le dijo ella –Van esta creciendo mucho, y se ve que es feliz...

-Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible...- dijo Tom

-Y lo estas logrando, de verdad...

-Me haces mucha falta- dijo Misaki, sin poder evitarlo, ella lo miró unos momentos sin contestar

-Ustedes igual a mi, pero no se puede hacer nada...- le contestó Deyanira

_---_

_  
Tan solo me dejan venir _

_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti_

_Y es que aquella triste noche _

_No te di ni un adiós al partir._

_---_

-Pero tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo, apoyándote en todo lo que haces...

-Me gusta creerlo...

-Pues créelo, porque es verdad. Cada vez que te mandes una embarrada te vendré a jalar de las patas...

-Ya, con todo lo que has hecho¿crees que me asustaré?

-Buen punto...

---

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más._

_---_

Continuaron bailando el resto de la canción los dos... Tom se sentía, en esos momentos, tranquilo... pero no se puede decir que feliz, puesto que estaba conciente que todo eso en un momento se terminaría y que volvería a la triste realidad...

-No quiero verte triste- le dijo ella

-No quiero que te vayas... quiero que estés conmigo

-Tom...

-Todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname, por favor

-Nada de esto es tú culpa, no quiero que pienses eso porque ahí si que me enojaré contigo...

Quizás... quizás nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos...

-No, es mentira eso...

-Nunca lo sabremos... ya veras que encontrarás a otra persona

-No podré amar a otra que no seas tú

-No digas eso...- le susurró ella, sonriéndole un poco –ya veras que así es, y no es nada malo que te busques a otra persona. Mientras estuvimos juntos yo fui muy feliz, no quiero que por mi tú ya no lo seas

Tom no contestó, Deya se separó un poco de él

-¿Me prometerás que ya no llorarás más por mi?

-Pero...

-Prométemelo, así yo estaré tranquila

-Esta bien... lo intentaré

-Así me gusta... sabes que te amo, y que siempre lo haré, por eso no quiero verte triste, y mucho menos por mi causa... si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré

Tom terminó por sonreír. Dey se acercó a él y lo besó


	18. Cambios

**Capítulo XVIII: Cambios**

"_No voy a llorarte más, _

_voy a seguirte hasta el sol_

_Ni voy a soñar con vos, _

_Yo voy a usar tu corazón de león..._

_Yo voy a usar tú corazón..."_

"_Saco Azul", Los Fabulosos Cadillacs..._

Tom nunca supo cuanto rato estuvo tirado en el suelo... ni tampoco tenia muy claro que había ocurrido la noche anterior...

Lo que si, lo despertó el teléfono, que sonaba insistentemente...

Se sentía algo aturdido, y los recuerdos no estaban muy claros. Se sentó sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, y luego, reparó en algo...

En su mano, había una medalla. La reconoció inmediatamente... era una medalla de plata con un pequeño ángel de oro que tenia en el centro... como también estaba seguro que se lo había dejado a ella, puesto que le gustaba mucho...

-Entonces... no fue un sueño...- murmuró, recordando un poco todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior –no fue un sueño... ella si estuvo aquí...

A esas alturas, el teléfono hacia bastante rato que había dejado de sonar... miró a su alrededor, el desorden que había en el lugar era mucho

Se puso de pie, sentía algo raro que había dentro de él, que crecía a cada momento...

¿Acaso era alegría, se sentía como hacía tiempo no lo hacia. Estaba lleno de energías, tenia deseos de vivir nuevamente... quería cambiar

Se metió a bañar, y prácticamente ignoró al teléfono que había empezado a sonar nuevamente de manera insistente mientras estaba en la ducha

Luego, empezó a ordenar todo. Las cosas de Dey las iba dejando en su caja y estas las iba apilando en la cocina de manera relativamente ordenada... cuando le dio hambre se preparó algo rápido y luego continuó limpiando, y pensando en todo...

Después, se puso de pie y salió del departamento de manera rápida, casi corriendo

Había considerado nuevamente buscarse otro lugar... ¿por qué no, siempre había pensado que los niños necesitaban un lugar amplio para crecer y Van lo estaba haciendo, necesitaba espacio para jugar (en una de esas hacía que fuera jugador de fútbol también... no sería mala idea, para nada)

Se compró el periódico y buscó la parte de "avisos calificados", mientras se dirigía con paso lento devuelta al departamento... cuando llegó...

-¡Misaki!- le gritó Leonor, mirándolo enojada, con Van en sus brazos. El bebé lloraba y lloraba a todo pulmón -¿En donde demonios estabas¡no tienes idea lo preocupados que hemos estado todos?

-¿Preocupados¿por qué?- preguntó Tom, mientras tomaba en sus brazos al bebé e intentaba calmarlo

-¡Te he estado llamando toda la mañana y tú no contestas el teléfono!- le gritó la otra -¡no tienes idea lo preocupada que he estado!

-No exageres...- dijo Tom, abriendo la puerta

-¿Qué no exagere, después de cómo te vi ayer uno podía pensar en cualquier cosa. ¡Es en serio, Tom, ayer no te veías nada bien y me dejaste muy preocupada...

-Para que veas, hoy estoy excelente- le dijo Misaki, guiñándole un ojo –y ten a Van, por favor, le haré su leche...

Leonor se quedó de una pieza, observando como Tom se iba feliz a la cocina. Después de unos momentos, decidió seguirlo. Se encontró con la sorpresa que las cajas que ayer estaban regadas por todo el lugar, ahora estaban apiladas ahí

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- le preguntó la chica, más que sorprendida

-¿Por qué, parece que la rara eras tú y no yo...- sonrió Misaki

-¿Yo, para nada... es que... te noto... distinto...- balbuceó Leonor, algo shockeada

-¿Distinto?- preguntó Tom, mientras seguía en la labor de hacer la leche para su hijo –no puedes negar que ese "distinto" es para mejor¿cierto?- Tom tomó en brazos a Van y comenzó a darle de beber. Leonor no contestó nada

¿Para mejor, podía ser... lo había notado, algo había cambiado a Tom. Si hasta le daba la impresión que era igual a como era antes que Dey muriera... alegre, activo, sonriente...

-

Para Benji Price que una chica prácticamente lo estuviera ignorando le habia pegado fuerte en su orgullo... sobretodo porque debía admitir que la chica le gustaba

Y el peor golpe fue cuando vio a Schneider rondándola... se paso más de una hora refunfuñando y pateando cualquier cosa que se le cruzara

Para detener ese sentimiento de rabia, decidió esperar a que el turno de la chica terminara, y así poder hablar con ella

Y, después de bastante rato esperando que por fin la chica se decidiera a salir, la trató de alcanzar

-¡Ryu!- la llamó, la chica se detuvo unos momentos pero después continuó su camino, aumentando el paso -¡Ryu, espera!

Pero, por supuesto, la chica no se las iba a hacer tan fácil. Apuró más el paso aún y Benji tuvo que correr para alcanzarla

-¡Ryu!- le dijo, poniéndose en frente de ella. Por fin la chica lo miró, con ojos molestos

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, de manera cortante

-Eh... bueno... quisiera hablar contigo

-Pero yo no, así que¿me dejas pasar?- le dijo, intentando caminar, pero el joven le cerraba el paso a cada momento

-No hasta que aceptes tomar algo conmigo- le dijo, pero Ryu no se rendiría tan fácil

-No quiero salir contigo- le dijo ella –así que sólo estas perdiendo el tiempo

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?- le preguntó –yo no hice nada

-Primero, me ignoraste

-No, para nada...- comenzó él, intentando explicar rápido para que ella no continuara tan enojada –es verdad, esa noche estaba con los chicos en el departamento de Misaki, se enfermó, todo fue de lo más extraño...

-¿Qué le dio?

-No lo se... pero no lográbamos hacerlo despertar y su pulso era muy bajo...- le dijo él –si no me crees habla con Azumi, ella lo sabe todo

Ryu lo miraba en silencio...

-Pero aún así, eso no te daba derecho a gritarme...- le dijo ella

-Eh... por supuesto que no, pero estaba algo estresado y preocupado... ¡no estoy tratando de justificarme, pero quiero que comprendas la razón de mi manera de actuar

Benji estaba ocupando todas sus armas para intentar que la chica lo perdonara, incluso estaba poniendo cara de niño bueno (NOTA: esa cara de parte de él no me la trago XD), tan así que estaba teniendo el efecto deseado sobre Ryu

-Hum... no te será tan fácil que te perdone- le dijo ella, alejándose un poco de él

-Al menos ahora me hablaste- sonrió Benji –al menos es algo, viniendo de ti... ¿qué puedo hacer para que termines perdonándome?

-Ah...- la chica hizo como que pensaba en algo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le hacían ver que todo lo tenia muy claro –a ver... ¿qué ofreces tú?

-¿Me estas poniendo a prueba?- dijo él

-No necesariamente- contestó ella, comenzando a caminar lentamente –sólo quiero saber que podrías ofrecerme, para poder elegir, ya sabes...

-¿Cómo así?

-Ah, es que ya sabes que Schneider también anda de lo más simpático conmigo, así que...

-¿Vas a elegir entre los dos?- preguntó con molestia Benji, cruzándose de brazos, Ryu demoró un tanto en contestarle

-No exactamente...- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo –aunque no lo creas, ya tengo mi favorito, pero quiero saber si estoy eligiendo bien...

La chica terminó por alejarse, caminando con cierta coquetería. Benji la vio alejarse con una sonrisa en su boca

"Despacito por las piedras, dicen..." pensó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su automóvil

-

Cuando Tom le pidió a Azumi que fuera para su departamento, la chica pensó que podía encontrar a Misaki de cualquier forma... menos como esa

Su voz la había sentido acelerada, lo que le preocupaba, no le gustaba verlo triste por lo de Deyanira... aunque en parte, no podía culparlo

-¡Azumi!- sonrió ampliamente Tom al verla –pasa

-Hola...- entró... se sorprendió un poco al ver una pila de cajas en un rincón de la sala (NOTA: no me pregunten por que Tom anda cambiando de lugar a las cajas a cada rato...) -¿qué tienen esas cajas?

-Ah, las cosas de Deya- contestó Tom -¿quieres tomar algo, hace un rato hice ese postre que te gustaba, pero que no recuerdo el nombre... ese que tenia cascaritas de limón...

-Ah, ya me acordé- sonrió Azumi –si me estas ofreciendo eso yo feliz acepto

-Genial, siéntate, vengo en unos minutos

Hayakawa vio desaparecer a Tom a través de la puerta de la cocina. Recordó que Jean le había dicho que Misaki había cambiado un tanto de un día a otro, ahora se le notaba más alegre...

Escuchó que Van había comenzado a llorar con fuerza

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Van?- le preguntó la chica

-Por favor- le contestó Misaki desde la cocina –es hora de su leche...

La chica fue por el bebé, que estaba acostado en su cunita en el cuarto de Tom. Lo tomó en brazos y sonrió un poco, y luego fue con él al sofá

-Esta más grande que la última vez que lo vi- sonrió Azumi, mientras se lo entregaba a Tom, que sonrió ante el comentario de la chica

-Gracias... ahí esta tú postre...

-Ah, gracias

Hubo unos momentos en que sólo se escuchó el ruido que hacía Van al beber alegremente su leche, Azumi comenzó a comer del postre que le había dado Taro

-Te quedó muy rico- sonrió Hayakawa –sólo a dos personas le quedan así: a ti y a mi mamá

-Es un halago, tú mamá cocina muy rico

-Si, y manda a preguntar cuando irán a verla tú y Van, hace tiempo que no pasan por la casa. Tanto mi papá como mi mamá los echan de menos...

-Cuando quieran, diles que muy pronto estaremos dándonos unas vueltas por ahí

-Bueno...- dijo ella, luego miró a su alrededor –oye, Tom¿qué haces con esas cajas ahí?

-Ya te lo dije, son las cosas de Deyanira...

-Escuché lo que me dijiste... pero no entiendo por que las sacaste. Leonor me dijo que las tenías escondidas quien sabe donde...

-Sólo las tenia guardadas en distintos lugares- se encogió de hombros Misaki, mientras Van seguía tomando leche, feliz

-Cuando las vi pensé que querías cambiarte...- comentó la chica

-Es lo que quiero- replicó Tom, sonriendo levemente. Azumi lo miró con sorpresa

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó ella

-Si... creo que ya esta bueno de estar aquí... le devolveré el departamento a mi papá y ahí que él vea que hace con esto...

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- volvió a preguntar Azumi, después de quedarse de sorpresa

-Claro¿por qué no?- se encogió de hombros Misaki -¿sabes, desde que Dey falleció todos, para variar, me decían que lo mejor sería que me cambiara de casa, y cosas así... pero yo no quería, porque sentía que parte importante de mi vida estaba aquí, junto a esta casa...

-¿Qué paso para que cambiaras de opinión?- le preguntó Azumi, mirándolo con atención

-Me di cuenta que lo que de verdad importa no es donde viví con Dey, el echo que me cambie de casa no significa que la este olvidando... mientras tenga en mi memoria todas las cosas que me enseñó y las veces que fuimos felices, siempre estará conmigo...

Azumi sonrió un poco, bajando la mirada y pensando en las palabras que Tom había dicho

-Con eso me da la impresión que ya estas mejor- dijo ella

-Cuando Van nació juré que siempre estaría bien, que iba a hacer lo posible para que estuviera contento... es lo que intentaré hacer. Buscaré una casa donde cambiarnos, con un patio bien grande...

-Me alegra escuchar ese entusiasmo de tu parte- dijo Hayakawa –de verdad, me alegra que ya estés mejor

Tom también sonrió, y fue en ese momento en que Azumi se dio cuenta de un detalle... Van, en la ropita, llevaba puesta una medallita con un pequeño alfiler

-¿Y eso?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica, Tom sonrió a medias

-Era de Deya...- dijo el muchacho –el otro día la encontré, cuando di vuelta todas las cosas de ella...- mintió Tom

-Ahm... que lindo es

-Si... cuando lo encontré recordé que Dey me había dicho que deseaba ponérselo al niño...

-Es un lindo detalle...

Se quedaron en silencio. Azumi miraba a Tom, mientras pensaba

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó él, después de un rato

-No- sonrió levemente ella –no te preocupes

-Te quería pedir un favor

-Escucho...

-¿Me puedes acompañar a buscar casa donde cambiarnos?

-¿De verdad, todo un honor

-Gracias- sonrió Misaki


	19. Sorpresas

**Capítulo XVIX: Sorpresas.**

Azumi rió un poco, divertida. Estaba al teléfono, conversando con su amiga Ryu, que la había llamado para ponerse al día

-¿Y de verdad te invitó a salir Benji?- preguntó con diversión Hayakawa -¿aceptaste?

_-Claro¿tu crees que no lo voy a hacer?. Estaré enojada, pero no soy tonta. Salir otra vez con él será de lo más divertido_

-¿Divertido, Ryu, a mi no me engañas- rió Azumi –a ti de verdad que te gusta Benji, no puedes negarlo, y por lo que se ve, él también cayó redondito a tus pies...

_-Eso mismo... por eso seguiré con la misma táctica: hacerme la enojada_

-¿Hacerte?- preguntó Azumi -¿qué ya no estas enojada?

_-¿Tú crees que voy a estar enojada con él después de tanto tiempo?-_ rió de lo más divertida Ryu –_hace tiempo que lo perdoné, de echo, ya esta todo olvidado..._

-Mira tú... ¿y por qué estas haciendo esto, no deberías ser tan mala

_-No soy mala, sólo lo estoy haciendo pagar...- _replicó Ryu_ –ya, dejando de hablar del bomboncito de Price, hablemos de tú bombón..._

-¿Del mío¿hablas de Jean?- preguntó Azumi, haciéndose la loca, puesto que sabía que su amiga se refería a Tom, y no al hermano de Deyanira

_-¿Jean¡¿y quien es ese!-_ gritó la otra, escandalizada _-¡claro que no es ese, hablo del bombón que te trae babeando desde que te conozco..._

-¿Y quien es ese?- volvió a preguntar Azumi, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse colorada ante la insistencia de su amiga

_-¡Deja ya de hacerte la tonta¡por supuesto que hablo de Tom!-_ le gritó Ryu _-¡Tom Misaki, el papá de Van Misaki¿te acordaste?_

-El no es mi "bomboncito", como tú le dices- refutó Azumi, intentando mantener la calma -él es mi amigo, nada más...

_-Otra vez con eso-_ suspiró Ryu _–el que digas eso es como si yo dijera que Benji Price es horrible y que lo odio, que me cae como..._

-Ya, entendí el mensaje- la cortó Azumi –no tienes que ser tan explícita¿sabes?

_-¿Qué no, eres tan porfiada que lueguito tendré que empezar a explicarte las cosas con pizarra y tiza-_ bromeó Ryu _-ya, dime¿cómo van las cosas con él?_

-Te seré sincera- dijo Azumi, tomando aire -¡no van!

_-¿Qué¿cómo que no van¿y que has hecho este tiempo?_

-¡Ryu, trata de entenderme aunque sea un poquito!. Es viudo, aún recuerda a su esposa, no puedo entrar y ponerme en el medio...

_-¡Pero tampoco puedes sentarte a esperar el momento en que Misaki crea que esta bien comenzar con una nueva relación!-_ suspiró la otra

-Pero... es que entiéndeme...- murmuró Azumi –además, no quiero perder su amistad por una tontera mía

_-Tus sentimientos no son una tontera, como tu dices..._

-Pero tampoco puedo llegar y...- la interrumpió le timbre de su departamento –Ryu, me debo ir, alguien viene...

_-Bueno, otro día hablamos..._

-Esta bien, adiós...

_-Chao..._

Azumi cortó el teléfono y fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Jean, que traía a Van en sus brazos

-¡Hola Azumi!- saludó el chico

-Hola, Jean... ¡hola Van!- saludó al niño, que sonrió al escuchar su voz, y pidió ir con ella -¿cómo estas, Van?

-Te quiere mucho...- sonrió Jean, mirándolos

-¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó la chica

-No, ya me debo ir... Tom viene un poco retrasado, pero lueguito va a llegar...

-Bien, como quieras

-Adiós...- Jean se despidió de beso en la mejilla y se fue. La chica entró en la casa y esperó a que Tom llegara

-¿A que se debe su visita?- le preguntó a Tom, después de hacerlo pasar

-Ah, venia a pedirte un favor- sonrió Misaki, mientras observaba a Azumi tener a su hijo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, eso que te dije de hace unas semanas era verdad

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Azumi

-Lo de buscar una casa- sonrió más aún Tom –a pesar que paso cerca de un mes desde que se me ocurrió no se me ha olvidado. Erika esta de acuerdo, la encontró una muy buena idea

-¿Así que sigues con eso?- sonrió Azumi –en ese caso, no entiendo en que podría ayudarte yo, Taro

-¿Cómo que en qué¡en elegirla, por supuesto!

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó ella

-Claro que si¿tu crees que te bromearía con algo así?. La verdad, es que me da la impresión que yo no tengo buen ojo para esas cosas, así que prefiero que tu me ayudes... en Leo mejor ni pienso, quizás que barbaridad termina eligiendo...

Azumi se largó a reír, divertida

-Que malo eres con Leo...

-Pero si es verdad- replicó Taro –tu lo sabes, al menos Pierre la pone en una actitud normal a la gente común

Hayakawa suspiró, mientras Van le tomaba el cabello y se lo jalaba con fuerza

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó la chica

-¡No te conté!- sonrió Misaki -¿sabías que a Van le dio con agarrar el pelo de las personas?

-Hum...

-

Benji Price esperaba con cierta impaciencia en una plaza de Hamburgo. Esa tarde se juntaría con Ryu

-¡Benji!- le dijo la chica al verlo. Se acercaba a él casi corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en su boca

-¿Cómo estas?- la saludó Price, con un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó –ya¿a dónde me llevas?

-Ah, eso es sorpresa- dijo el chico, de manera algo enigmática –así que tu sólo me dejarás hacer las cosas a mi¿eh, y nada de preguntas

-Como digas

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Benji había pensado en llevarla a un restaurante muy elegante, algo así como para impresionarla

-¿Sabes con quien hablé?- dijo ella de pronto

-¿Con quien?

-Con Schneider- contestó ella tranquilamente. Y también notó la pequeña mueca de molestia que hizo Benji cuando ella sacó el tema

-¿A si¿y te viste con él?- preguntó él, por decir algo

-La verdad, no- dijo ella –sólo hablamos por teléfono. Es muy simpático, aunque tu eso lo debes saber¿lo conoces hace mucho?

-Se puede decir que si- contestó Benji, encogiéndose de hombros -¿a que viene él, a todo esto?

-Ah, es que él me contó... ¿es verdad que saliste con su hermana?

En ese momento, Benji Price tuvo el deseo de tener en frente de él a Schneider, sólo para romperle la cara por lo "mal perdedor" que era. Eso que hizo no era otra cosa que jugar chueco

-¿Y, te quedaste callado- le dijo Ryu, insistiendo en el tema -¿es verdad o no?

-Si, lo es...- contestó Benji, apretando los dientes para poder decirlo. En ese momento se sentía muy molesto

-Ah... ¿y cuanto estuvieron saliendo?- preguntó ella nuevamente

-No mucho tiempo- suspiró Price –la relación con la hermana de Schneider fue muy corta, y eso te lo puedo asegurar...

-No tienes porque justificarte tanto conmigo- sonrió Ryu –además, nosotros ni estamos saliendo así que no tendría porque enojarme por esto...

Eso del "no estamos saliendo" a Benji le dolió en su orgullo (que era bastante alto), pero prefirió no hacer comentario. Aunque Price no lo supiera, Ryu estaba notando todas sus reacciones, lo que la divertía más aún

-¿Te enojaste por alguna cosa?- le preguntó ella con inocencia

-Claro que no, no tendría porque...

-Si, es que quizás malinterpretabas mis palabras- dijo ella –eso que no salimos... es la segunda vez que me invitas a una cita¿tú crees que con eso podría guiarme?

-¿Cómo así?

-Si, para saber si en el futuro podremos tener una relación más seria...

Benji miró con confusión a la chica. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo... pero tampoco podía negar que habían momentos en que no la entendía...

-

Y así de rápido como un pestañear, Tom no se dio cuenta cuando su hijo ya casi estaba cumpliendo un año de edad... el muchacho estaba decidido a que cuando los cumpliera, ya estarían viviendo en una casa, con un gran patio, para que su hijo aprendiera a jugar fútbol...

Por otra parte, el matrimonio de Oliver y Patty por fin había dado su primer fruto: Patty estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, y Oliver andaba de lo más feliz, contándoles a todos la buena noticia

-Es que aún me parece un sueño- decía Oliver, con sonrisa boba a Tom -¿lo puedes creer, Patty va a tener un hijo... ¡mío!

-Ey, Atton, a la hora que no es tuyo...- le dijo Benji, con tono de broma

-No bromees, Price- gruñó Oliver -¿no ves que me entran las dudas?

-Mish... ¿qué confianza le tienes a Patty?

-Ya... estoy bromeando

-A todo esto¿qué te gustaría que fuera?- le preguntó Benji –supongo que hombre...

-Ahm... la verdad, una niña no estaría mal... digo, si es una niña como Patty será la más linda que...- Oliver se detuvo ante la risa que Benji no pudo aguantar -¿y ahora de que te burlas?

-Es que de verdad que estas enamorado, incluso más que cuando te casaste- dijo Benji, aún riéndose un poco de su amigo –estas muy mal¿sabias, siempre pensé que querías un hombre para enseñarle fútbol

-Claro que me gustaría un niño, pero tampoco puedo negarte que en ocasiones una niña también me gustaría... la verdad, es tan difícil tener que pensar en que sexo te gustaría para tu hijo... quiero decir...

-Ya, ya, no digas más- lo cortó Price –me estas cansando con tus palabras de baboso...

-No seas antipático...

Benji, aunque aún no empezaba una relación seria con Ryu Mari, se sentía muy bien con ella. La chica, al parecer, aun no lo perdonaba del todo, porque ves que se le presentaba la ocasión le sacaba celos con Schneider

En Francia, las cosas estaban muy normales... bueno, casi...

Tom batallaba para que Van comiera su papilla. El niño hacía todo lo posible para que su padre no lo hiciera...

-Van, hijo, en serio... nos estamos atrasando, tú abuela se va a enojar mucho porque la haremos esperar...

-Pa...pa...

Misaki (padre... ¿o hijo? XD), se quedó pasmado, mirando al niño, que comenzaba a reir

-¿Qué...?

-Pa...pa...

-Van... ¡me... me...!

En eso, tocaron el timbre del departamento. Se demoró un poco en reaccionar e ir a abrir la puerta. Era Jean, el hermano de Deya

-¡Hola, Tom!- lo saludó animadamente el otro, pero al ver la cara de Misaki, se preocupó un poco de que volviera a estar mal -¿te sientes mal?

-¡No¡Van me dijo papá!- dijo el otro, sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Te dijo papá, ah, entonces debe saber decir Jean...

El francés casi corrió donde estaba su sobrino favorito (como él le decía a Van)

-¡Van¿cómo me llamo yo?- le dijo, poniéndose frente a él, el bebé lo miraba con cierta curiosidad –a ver, di Jean... J-e-a-n...

Tom llegaba con ellos, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, Tom, algo molesto, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta, esta vez era Leonor y Pierre

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- les preguntó Tom, un tanto confundido

-Mi tía Erika me encargó que le llevara a Van...- contestó Leonor, y fue cuando escucharon los intentos de Jean para que el bebé dijera su nombre

-¿Qué le pasa a Jean?- preguntó ella

-Ah, es que Van me dijo papá- contestó con mucho orgullo Tom –entonces Jean esta tratando que diga su nombre...

-Ah... ¡en una de esas dice el mío!- exclamó animada la muchacha, entrando al departamento rápidamente. Pierre, con una sonrisa divertida, también entró

-Uh, traes una cara de orgullo... estas peor que cuando ganaron el mundial- bromeó el francés

-¡Leo, Leo!- decía la tía del bebé -¡vamos, Van, di Leonor!

-Esos dos son peores que Van- dijo Pierre, mientras él y Tom veían como Jean y Leo se disputaban el lugar en frente de la sillita de comer del niño, y decían sus nombres una y otra vez para ver si él podía decirlos

-Si... bueno, Van tiene que terminar de comer...- dijo Tom, sacando a los otros dos y volviendo al

intento que su hijo comiera todo por fin


	20. Acercamientos

**Capítulo XX: Encuentros cercanos del tipo "B".**

-¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ...!

Todos los asistentes sonreían al cantar y ver que Van estaba de lo más feliz, riendo ante el ruido que había en el lugar, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUERIDO VAN...!

Delante del bebé, había un gran pastel con una velita prendida en el centro. Durante unos momentos, después que terminó la canción, la vela permaneció prendida, hasta que todos soplaron para que de una vez se apagara (Ni modo que soplara Van :P).

Van aplaudió. Sin duda era el más emocionado con la fiesta, pero lo más seguro es que no entendiera cual era la celebración.

Tom no podía dejar de ver a su hijo con una gran felicidad. Había cumplido un año...

Aún le costaba creer que en un año habían cambiado tantas cosas en su vida. El mismo día había perdido a su esposa, pero también había llegado a su vida un ser precioso...

Mucha gente importante para Misaki había asistido. Sus amigos más cercanos, su padre, Erika, Leonor (que había llevado a Pierre, y que a éste se le había colado Napoleón), Azumi... La chica le había ayudado a organizar todo, después de todo, adoraba a Van... y, para qué negarlo, el bebé también la quería mucho.

-Van se ve muy feliz- sonrió Patty, a la que se le notaba que estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

-Sí...- sonrió un poco Tom, sin poder evitar mirarlo. En ese momento, Erika estaba con él, lo mismo que su abuelo materno.

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?- preguntó esta vez Patty, Tom la miró sonriendo.

-Si crees que me siento mal por la fecha, te digo inmediatamente que estás equivocada- sonrió Misaki –no te preocupes...

-¿Seguro¿no me estás ocultando nada?

-Por supuesto que no, además, ya me conoces... no soy muy bueno para esconder las cosas...

-Tienes razón...

-¿Y, ya saben que va a ser?- le preguntó con entusiasmo Tom.

-Sip, ya sabemos- contestó Patty, sonriendo pícaramente –Oliver al enterarse jura que será futbolista, igual que él.

Tom sonrió... un hombre...

-¿Estás contenta?

-Por supuesto, aunque sea igual de despistado y hasta desgraciado...

Tom comenzó a reír, divertido ante la respuesta de su amiga. La conocía, ella estaba feliz con su bebé fuera hombre o mujer...

-¿Qué hablan?- les preguntaron Benji y Oliver, que en ese momento se acercaron a ellos con bebidas.

-De tu hijo- contestó Tom –y de la profesión que quieres que siga...

-¿Ya saben el sexo?- preguntó con curiosidad Price, mirando al matrimonio Atton.

-No íbamos a poder aguantarnos la curiosidad los nueve meses- sonrió Oliver –así que preguntamos y será niño.

-¡Ah, felicidades!- sonrió Benji –de seguro que será igual de buen jugador que su padre...

-¿Qué acaso en lo único que piensan es en el fútbol?- preguntó con cierto cansancio Patty -¿sabían que hay otras miles de profesiones a las que un niño puede aspirar?

-Patty¿tú crees que un hijo del gran Oliver Atton podrá pensar en algo que no sea fútbol?- le preguntó con cierta burla Misaki.

-Y si no viene con el "chip futbolero"- continuó Price, cargándose sobre Tom –nosotros lo programamos, por algo todos sus tíos son futbolistas.

-¿Chip futbolero?- les preguntó la señora Atton, algo fastidiada -¿de dónde sacan tantas estupideces para hablar?

-Ha de ser la novia- dijo Oliver, haciendo que los tres (menos Benji) rieran de lo más divertidos.

-Ella no es mi novia- aclaró el portero.

-Entonces... ¿amiga con ventaja?- le preguntó con burla esta vez Misaki.

-Hum...- Price se cruzó de brazos, simulando molestia –sigan molestándome, "buenos amigos míos"...

-Ah, que eres, Benji. Pasas todo el día molestando, pero cuando uno te lo hace a ti, ni aguantas...

La familia Misaki ahora vivía en una linda casa, aunque lo que más le había gustado a Tom era que tenía un patio bastante grande... aunque en ocasiones había demasiado silencio, sobretodo cuando Van dormía.

Pero ya no se hacía tanto problema con eso... muchas veces, cuando Deyanira había muerto hacía poco, le decían que con el tiempo la herida iba a ir cerrando. El no lo había creído, pero en esos momentos podía pensar que todos los que le dijeron eso alguna vez tenían mucha razón...

Su herida aún estaba abierta, pero ya no le dolía tanto... y tampoco podía decir que eso era porque se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella, al contrario, la estaba superando. Y había aprendido que no necesariamente alguien tenía que presentarse en cuerpo y alma para dar a entender que siempre estaba con él...

Dey siempre lo estaría...

-Tom, ven a ayudar a Van a abrir los regalos...- le dijo animadamente Erika.

En ese momento, un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención... sabía, a través de Leonor, que Jean continuaba saliendo con Azumi, aunque entre ellos no había pasado nada de nada (según su informante fiel). Pero conocía a Jean, él no se iba a rendir tan fácil...los dos estaban en el patio, conversando quizás animadamente...

Antes de ir con Van a la sala, lugar donde Erika había puesto todos los obsequios, fue con ellos, aunque aun no entendía la razón... sólo quiso hacerlo.

Jean estaba sacándole un mechón de cabello a la joven.

-Azumi- dijo Tom –vamos a abrir los regalos...

-Ya- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Misaki notó una mirada de molestia.

-¿Interrumpí?- preguntó Taro, quizás con un poco de cinismo.

-Claro que no- contestó inmediatamente Azumi, Tom notó que en su mirada se veía quizás, algo de alivio.

-Vamos...

Misaki no quería pensar la razón de su forma de actuar. Como buen caballero que es, dejó pasar a su amiga y después lo hizo él, dejando solo a Jean en el patio. El hermano de Deya estuvo unos momentos ahí y después también entró.

Van recibió diversos regalos: ropita, juguetes, libros de cuentos... aunque el niño quizás no entendía del todo el significado de ese día.

----------

Oscurecía... había mucho silencio...

Van, debido al día cansado que había tenido, hacía un buen rato que estaba muy bien dormido en su cuarto.

Tom miraba con desgana el lugar, estaba bastante desordenado y quería dejar esa misma noche todo limpio... Alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó Azumi. Tom la miró con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradecería...- contestó Misaki.

-Entonces¡manos a la obra, para que terminemos pronto y comamos algo...

-Como quieras...

Limpiaron, barrieron, sacudieron... estuvieron más de una hora limpiando todo.

-No quiero ni pensar en como serán los cumpleaños de Van cuando sea adolescente- decía Taro, aburrido y con un poco de dolor de espalda.

-No pienses en eso, aún te faltan un buen de año para que ocurra...- le contestó Azumi, por las mismas –disfruta ahora que Van está chiquitito.

-Y sí que lo disfruto- sonrió Misaki ampliamente –pero me canso...

-Eso se llama "vejez", Misaki- dijo riendo la muchacha.

-Jo, si pensamos así, tú estás igual de vieja- gritó Misaki, cortando la risa de su amiga –Jajajajaja, te dejé calladita.

-No creas...- fue lo que dijo ella, pensando de manera desesperada algo que contestarle, con escaso éxito.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de

la sala, cansados.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de esto?- preguntó Tom, después de unos momentos de silencio. Azumi lo miró curiosa durante unos momentos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Van no se despierta tanto en las noches...

Ambos se largaron a reír...

-Me gustó mucho como te quedó decorada la casa- dijo Azumi –sabes hacerlo muy bien...

-Gracias... aunque debo admitir que lo que más me gusta de este lugar, es el patio...

-¿El patio?

-Sí, cuando Van aprenda bien a caminar comenzaré a enseñarle a jugar fútbol...- sonrió Misaki. Azumi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, no había caso con los hombres.

-¿Te gustaría que Van fuera futbolista?- le preguntó ella.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestó Taro, y al hacerlo, le brillaron sus ojitos –me gustaría que fuera mucho mejor que yo...

-¿Y si es otra cosa, te sentirás decepcionado?- preguntó nuevamente Azumi, Tom sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió –mi hijo será lo que quiera ser. Lo que desee yo me sentiré orgulloso de él.

Azumi sonrió dulcemente. No pudo evitarlo, el escuchar hablar de esa forma a Tom siempre le había parecido muy tierno de su parte.

-¿Y tú, Azumi?- preguntó de pronto Tom.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tienes pensado ser madre algún día?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó la otra –y no sólo de uno, sino que de varios.

Esta vez Tom fue el que sonrió. Azumi de madre de seguro que lo haría muy bien, a ella le gustaban mucho los niños, y era muy protectora... sin saber la razón, Misaki comenzó a recordar las veces que había deseado estar tan cerca de Azumi... los dos estaban sentados muy cercas, y parecía que a ninguno le molestaba estar en esa situación.

-Tom...- murmuró ella, viendo muy cerca de su rostro, la cara de Misaki.

-¿Mmm?...- Misaki estaba tan concentrado como ella en observarse. No entendía del todo bien qué pasaba con él, pero de pronto había sentido en su estómago algo bastante extraño.

-Creo... creo que debería irme...- dijo ella, en un murmullo.

-...

Tom no le contestó palabra, pero tampoco se había alejado un centímetro de ella.

Azumi estaba confundida. No sabía qué pasaba dentro de ella... estaba confundida con la actitud de Misaki para con ella. Y no era cosa de ese momento, si no que de hacía algunos días. Estaba mucho más preguntón que de costumbre, no disimulaba su molestia cuando ella le contaba que había salido con Jean, su cuñado, o su tristeza cuando no podían verse un día...

Por momentos, por su cabeza pasó un pensamiento... ¿podía estar Tom enamorándose nuevamente de ella?. Porque Azumi sabía de los sentimientos de Misaki cuando eran adolescentes, eran los mismos que los suyos... pero el temor al sufrimiento en la distancia había hecho que ambos se lo callaran.

Pero a veces le daba la impresión que estaba renaciendo dentro de ella. Durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Japón, no se había perdido detalle de la carrera de su amigo, y siempre había deseado volver a encontrarse con él...

Hasta que un día, lo hicieron...

Por otra parte, Misaki constantemente había estado pensando en una frase de la canción que Dey le había mostrado... "Promete que serás feliz..." y en ese momento se sentía bastante contento teniendo a Azumi tan cerca.

Pero no podía ser... a pesar que los dos por dentro trataban de controlarse y así, comenzar a alejarse, sus cuerpos no les hicieron el menor caso. Al contrario, habián comenzado a acercarse lentamente, muy lentamente...

Sus labios se estaban rozando a penas...

BUUUUUAAAAAA!

El llanto repentino de Van los hicieron reaccionar. Los dos se separaron sin poder mirarse a la cara de vergüenza.

-Creo que debo irme- dijo Azumi, muy nerviosa y poniéndose de pie –para que puedas ir a ver que le pasa a Van...

-Claro...

La chica se despidió rápidamente y le faltaba poco para salir corriendo de la casa de los Misaki.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse...

-Zumi- la llamó Tom, ella lo miró con cierta curiosidad y, en parte, vergüenza.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por todo- sonrió él, ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-De nada... nos vemos en estos días.

Una vez que su amiga se fue, Tom fue a ver a su hijo.

-Bien, Van¿ahora qué es lo que te pasa?- suspiró, tomándolo en brazos.

-------------------------

Después de ese pequeño acercamiento que tuvieron Tom y Azumi, el joven no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable. Y no sólo por el echo de haberse "aprovechado" (por decirlo de alguna manera) de su amiga, si no que también... sólo había pasado un año de la muerte de Deya.

Era verdad que había prometido no sufrir más por ella, pero no por eso debía estar buscándose novia tan luego...

¿O es que ya era tiempo?

-Tom... ¿para qué me llamaste en realidad?- le preguntó Patty, cuando ambos llevaban hablando cerca de una hora conversando por teléfono sobre cualquier trivialidad.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- murmuró Tom, dándose cuenta que Patty se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Porque cuando me vienes a preguntar sobre mi hermano y el de Oliver es cuando ya no sabes cómo eludir un tema que de verdad, quieres hablar.

-Hum... me pillaste- dijo Tom, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, y en frente, jugando en el suelo, estaba Van (con el balón que Oliver le había dado... sí, aún lo tiene xD)

-¿Entonces¿cuál es el motivo real de tu llamada?

-Ah, eso...- volvió a mirar con cierto nerviosismo a su alrededor –es que... hice algo... que no se si está bien o mal... es decir...

-Vamos, Misaki, pareces estudiante. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó nuevamente la señora Atton.

-Verás... después del cumpleaños de Van, con Azumi nos quedamos conversando después que ordenamos la casa...

-Ya... ¿y?...

-Bueno, que...- el muchacho no entendía del todo la razón de su nerviosismo. Patty tenía razón en algo: ya no era un adolescente, no debería sentirse tan inquieto.

-¿Qué, Taro?

-La besé...

La señora Ozora no le contestó palabra durante un rato, intentando digerir lo que había escuchado. ¿Tom había besado a Azumi, eso se podía ver como un avance... lento, pero avance al fin.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- le preguntó de vuelta Patty, intentando no reír.

-¿Y me lo preguntas, el problema es Deya...

La respuesta de su amigo en parte la confundió... ¿Qué problema podría traer alguien que... estaba muerto?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Deya?

-Nada...

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas por ella?

-Patty¿Qué no lo ves, recién ha pasado un año de su muerte, y ya ando besando a otras mujeres...

-Hum... con que ese es el problema...- suspiró Patty -¿Y qué quieres que te diga¿qué lo que hiciste con Azumi estuvo mal, porque por un momento olvidaste que eras viudo de hace poco tiempo?

-¿Por qué siento que estás siendo irónica?- le preguntó Misaki, notando perfectamente la voz de su amiga.

-No acertaste del todo- le contestó ella –Tom, puede que tengas razón y que ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Deya, pero... no todos necesitan el mismo tiempo para superar una muerte. Si tú te sentiste bien estando con Azumi, algo debe significar...

-Es que... no había pensado aún comenzar una nueva relación...

-Tienes que pensarlo bien- le dijo Patty –Porque si te equivocas, no sólo tú saldrás lastimado, sino que Azumi también... y no se lo merece.

-Patty, si la besé no fue porque lo tome como una aventura o algo así... es que...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno... yo estuve enamorado de ella cuando tenía 14 años...

-¡De verdad?- Patty no pudo evitar largarse a reír. Tom sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

-Sí... y no se por qué, pero he estado pensando mucho en eso durante este tiempo.

-Déjame entender¿has estado considerando el echo que aún puedes estar enamorado de Azumi?

-Ése es el problema que tengo: no puedo poner mis ideas en orden. Por una parte, está esa idea que puedo estar con ella, pero por otra no me puedo sacar a Deya de la cabeza... me da la impresión que la estoy traicionando...

-Tom... tú mismo me dijiste lo que ella te hizo prometer- le dijo ella.

A la única persona que le había contado que Deya había ido a verlo fue a Patty. Estaba seguro que ella no se reiría de él y, mucho menos, se lo contaría a otra persona. Y tuvo razón: ella había mantenido el secreto... hasta se había alegrado de que le ocurriera eso.

-¿El qué¿qué sea feliz?

-Si...

-Pero... no lo sé, Sanae. En serio, estoy muy condundido.

-Entonces deja pasar un tiempo... lo importante es que estés seguro de lo que sientes...

-Lo sé... gracias, Sanae.


	21. Encuentros

**Capítulo XXI: Encuentros**

Van ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos... Tom no podía creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, sobre todo desde que su hijo había nacido...

Después de lo ocurrido con Azumi después del cumpleaños de Van, no se habían vuelto a ver... la verdad era que Tom no la había buscado mucho, y parecía que ella prefería lo mismo. Los dos pensaron que era mejor que se "calmaran" las cosas entre ellos antes de conversar.

Pero Misaki no entendía del todo qué era lo que había que cambiar... En el fondo, él sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, aunque quisiera negárselo una y otra vez... quizás para su mayor tranquilidad.

Porque aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, deseaba esperar su buen tiempo para volver a tener una relación. No se sentía mal estando sólo con Van (al contrario, su hijo lo llenaba demasiado como para desear cambiar las cosas), así que no tenía ningún apuro para conocer a alguien y empezar a salir.

Pero por otra parte, sentía el cambio que tuvo su vida desde que Azumi estaba frecuentándolo. Lo más seguro es que si ella no hubiera estado ahí, le habría costado mucho más el volver a estar bien, debido a la muerte de su esposa... pero no por eso quería pensar que el sentimiento por ella estaba volviendo a nacer... ¿cómo podría asegurar algo tan serio?

Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, a Misaki le gustaba mucho estar con ella, y no sólo él, sino que a Van también la muchacha lo había cautivado... otra cosa, era que odiaba a Jean cuando se acercaba desamiado a ella con intenciones de invitarla a salir o algo así, pero eso no necesariamente tenía que significar que la estaba volviendo a querer...

Si bien podían ser celos lo que sentía cada vez que su cuñado estaba con ella, no necesariamente tenían que ser "de pareja". Perfectamente podían ser celos de amigos porque Tom conocía muy bien a Jean y su forma de "mirar las relaciones". Muy bien se podían definir como "estoy contigo hasta que nos acostemos y después, si te he visto, no me acuerdo"... y Misaki sabía que Azumi no era así, y no la quería ver sufrir por un idiota insensible.

-------------------------

-¡Sorpresa!

Tom abrió la puerta y, para su extrañeza, estaba Jean ahí, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe?- le preguntó, mientras se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba entrar.

-¿Qué¿ahora no puedo venir a verte cualquier día y sin ningún motivo?- le preguntó, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá.

Misaki lo miró con suspicacia. ¿Jean haciendo visitas sociales, no le extrañaría si estuviera presente una mujer... pero en ese momento sólo estaban él y su hijo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, Tom?- le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor y tomanto un juguete de Van que estaba en el sofá.

-Bien, gracias...

-¿Y el equipo, mira que en el último partido sí que me hicieron pasar rabia cuando expulsaron a Gustave, aunque claro, se lo merecía... pero aún así...

-Bueno... yo creo que fue una suerte que empatáramos...- contestó Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros –no estoy diciendo que haya sido bueno, pero como estaban las condiciones del partido, mejor resultado no habríamos logrado...

-Buen punto...

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó Tom, caminando a la cocina.

-Gracias, te acompaño...

Los dos se dirigieron allá, pero Tom sabía que no era necesario que él hiciera el menor esfuerzo, porque Jean se metería en su cocina y miraría por todos los lugares buscando algo rico...

-¿Y dónde está mi sobrino favorito?- le preguntó, mientras abría el refrigerador y Tom lo miraba sentado a la pequeña mesa que tenía ahí.

-Está con tu mamá- contestó Tom –anda alegando que cada vez lo ve menos, así que planeó de hace como una semana una salida al zoológico...

-¿Y no te invitó, que mala suegra es...

-De todas formas no podía ir- suspiró Tom, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto –tenía algunas cosas que hacer...

-¿Interrumpí?

-Para nada...

-De todas formas, tampoco me iba a ir...- Jean se sentó en frente de Tom con un trozo de pie de limón en un platito. Misaki lo miraba con algo de aburrimiento –Que rico se ve esto, de verdad... me dieron deseos de comerlo con sólo darle una pequeña mirada...

-Lo hizo Azumi...

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó el otro, tratando que no se notara lo interesado que estaba en llegar a ese tema -¿cuándo?

-Ayer, creo...

-¿Y va a venir hoy?

-No, está en Alemania... fue a ver a una amiga de ella.

-Ah...

Silencio.

Tom no podía estar un poco aburrido. Si Jean creía que era tonto y que no se había dado cuenta de su reacción con el sólo hecho de nombrar a su "amiga", era porque de verdad no lo conocía... y ya con eso, estaba suponiendo la razón de la visita del otro a su casa, en plena tarde de sábado, con un sol muy agradable...

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció el francés.

-No, gracias. Si quisiera, me serviría...

-Ah, claro...- sonrió ampliamente, mientras comía con ganas -¡qué rico que cocina Azumi¿te ha cocinado otra cosa?

-... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, que si te ha cocinado a ti, no veo por qué no me ha de cocinar a mí...

-No compares, Jean- sonrió un poco Tom, intentando no demostrar el desgrado que le estaba causando el estar en esa sitación –con Azumi nos conocemos de hace años, por lo que nuestra relación es muy cercana...

-¿Fueron novios?- le preguntó.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó de vuelta Tom, cada vez más molesto.

-Es sólo curiosidad...- se encogió de hombros Jean.

-No me vengas con mentiras, Jean, contigo esa excusa de "tengo curiosidad" no vale. Cuando tu empiezas a preguntar algo, sobre todo si es respecto a una mujer, es por algo...

El francés se quedó en silencio, aunque luego sonrió, comiendo el último pedazo que le quedaba.

-Veo que me conoces bien...- sonrió el otro –y espero que me ayudes con eso...

-¿Ayudarte¿ayudarte a qué, si me quieres decir?

-A conquistarla, por supuesto...- dijo el otro -¿lo harás?

Tom suspiró, acomodándose en la silla y pensando en lo próximo que le diría a su cuñado.

-No- dijo de manera segura. El otro lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿No¿por qué no?- preguntó Jean.

-Porque sé de qué se tratan tus conquistas- contestó Tom, molesto –así que olvídate, no permitiré que vengas a jugar con Azumi...

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- le preguntó Jean –no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella...

-¿Eso crees, a ella la aprecio mucho como para dejar que la hagas sufrir...

-Pero si no...

-¿No qué?- lo interrumpió Misaki –Jean, te conozco, dime al menos un nombre de alguna chica con la que has salido por más de seis meses.

Como era de esperarse, el francés se quedó en silencio. Pero no tenía nada de vergüenza, y, tal como era su hermana menor, continuó insistiendo.

-Vamos, Misaki, que mal hablado eres- le dijo, simulando molestia -¿cómo puedes levantar falsos testimonios contra mí?

Tom suspiró, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y mirando al techo.

Si Jean creía que él iba a permitir que jugara con su amiga, estaba muy equivocado.

-No vengas con esas cosas, Jean, a mí no me engañas. No quiero después ver a mi amiga llorando por culpa de un idiota como tú...

-Ah, pero sí puede llorar por ti¿cierto?- le preguntó con sorna el otro.

Misaki se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. La verdad, nunca se había esperando esa respuesta de su cuñado...

¿Azumi llorar por él?... pero para eso tendría que quererlo más que como amigo...

-Ahh... ¿ves que tengo razón, te quedaste callado- lo molestó el francés, sonriendo con burla –eso es para que veas que yo no soy el único desgraciado...

-No vas a comparar, Jean- se molestó Misaki.

-No comparo, sólo te pengo al día en tus acciones...

-¿En mis acciones, Jean, si con Azumi no tenemos nada¿qué crees¿qué trato de conquistarla?

-Eso dímelo tú, Misaki...

Misaki suspiró. De buena gana lo habría echado de su casa... pero no, si lo hacía, le iba a dar la razón a su cuñado y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

-No quiero seguir hablando de eso...- murmuró –así que...

-Ya me voy- lo interrumpió Jean, poniéndose de pie –además, no vine con la intención de discutir contigo, aunque casi, casi lo logro. Nos vemos, Misaki.

Tom vio con cierta sorpresa que Jean se iba... después se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo que estaba antes que llegara el francés de visita.

**Alemania.**

Benji Price andaba de compras... en realidad, deseaba comprarle un regalo a Ryu, para finalmente, pedirle que fuera su novia.

En eso estaba, recorriendo las tiendas de un centro comercial, cuando escuchó una voz femenina demasiado familiar...

-Apuesto a que saliste corriendo...

-¿Y qué más querías que hiciera¿qué me aprovechara del momento y lo agarrara a besos?- replicó otra voz.

Benji dio media vuelta, curioso, y ahí las vio: Azumi y Ryu Mari iban detrás de él, conversando alegremente. Al verlo, las dos sonrieron.

-Benji¡que alegría verte!- exclamó Ryu, caminando alegremente hacia él -¿qué haces por estos lares?

-Bueno... ando buscando un regalo...

-¿Para quién?- continuó preguntando la otra.

-Ah... pues... para... mi mamá- balbuceó el japonés. Las otras dos se miraron con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿De verdad¡qué tierno de tu parte!- dijo Ryu -¿te molesta que te acompañemos?

Price no contestó durante unos instantes... el echo que las dos estuvieran presentes durante su vitrineo, no era algo que tuviera planeado. Aunque por otra parte le podría servir, porque al escuchar el comentario de ambas, podría conocer mejor los gustos de Ryu...

-¿Y, qué dices?

-Claro, ningún problema- sonrió Benji.

Caminaron durante un rato, aunque las chicas no tomaron mucho en cuenta al japonés, porque iban muy entretenidas contándose sus vidas.

En eso, llegaron a una tienda de ropa masculina. Para sorpresa de Benji, las dos se detuvieron, mirando con atención... el muchacho se quedó un poco más atrás, mirándolas y esperándolas.

-Mira esa...- dijo Ryu, apuntando hacia una camisa roja de hombre que, en vez de tener botones, tenía una tirita de cuero para aborcharla.

-¿Te gustó¿acaso la quieres para tu papá?- le preguntó con burla Azumi, sonriendo un poco. Su amiga la miró un tanto molesta.

-No, yo lo decía para que la compraras y se la regalaras al bombóm que te espera en Francia- replicó Ryu.

-¿Esperarme¿quién me espera en Francia?- preguntó Azumi, haciéndose la loca, porque sabía muy bien de quién estaba hablando Ryu.

-De Tom Misaki, por supuesto... ¿quién otro es tu bombón?

Benji miró con sorpresa a Hayakawa, que se había puesto muy colorada ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Ah, pero yo pensé que nos habíamos detenido porque querías comprársela al tuyo- dijo Azumi, picada.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú... ah, es que como hablas tanto de Benji Price, que yo pensé que lo más seguro era que él fuera tu bombón.

Ahora los que estaban colorados eran Benji y Ryu, no se esperaban algo como eso. El muchacho pensó que lo más seguro era que las dos se habían olvidado que él estaba con ellas...

Aunque las palabras de Hayakawa lo hicieron pensar... así que, después de todo, sonrió.

-Ya, mejor vámonos...- gruñó Ryu, un poco molesta y mirando bien feo a su amiga, porque en ese momento recordó que no estaban solas.

Por otra parte, Azumi sólo se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar a su lado. Consideraba que ese comentario Ryu se lo merecía.


	22. Cap XXII

**Capítulo XXII: Encuentros.**

Azumi llegó unos días después a Francia y, aunque aún estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado con Tom (¿lo que había pasado o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar?), no pudo aguantarse los deseos de ir a verlos.

Tanto Tom como Van la recibieron alegremente. El bebé la quería mucho...

-Umi- le decía, intentando que Azumi lo tomara en brazos, como era de esperarse, ella lo hizo encantada.

-Uh, Van, que grande estás- le decía, mientras se sentaba en el sofá –te traje algunos regalos de Alemania...

Tom volvió con algunas bebidas, y los dos se dedicaron a conversar de la vida de los demás, más que de la de ellos.

-¿Sabes con quién me encontré, con Benji...

-¿A si?. ¿y cómo lo viste?- le preguntó con curiosidad Tom, Azumi sonrió ampliamente, después de reír unos momentos.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado con Ryu y él (obviamente, la historia de la camisa de la tienda), pero se saltó ciertos detalles.

-Oye, Zumi...- dijo Tom, después de moverse un tanto incómodo en su asiento –te quiero hacer una pregunta, y espero que seas muy sincera...

-Te escucho...

-¿Sientes algo por Jean?

Azumi enrojeció levemente... y no era porque la respuesta fuera positiva, si no porque no entendía del todo por qué Tom le estaba haciendo esa pregunta...

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le preguntó ella.

-Por... bueno, la razón no importa- se apresuró a decir él –es que... tenía curiosidad de saberlo...

La muchacha miró a Misaki con cierta suspicacia... aun no entendía por qué le había preguntado eso...

-No me vengas con mentiras, Misaki, que te conozco más de lo que crees, y sé que hay algo detrás de esa pregunta...

Tom demoró un poco en contestar, aprovechando que Van andaba revolotenado ahí con ellos...

-Jean te quiere invitar a salir- dijo éste, sin mirarla.

-¿Qué cosa?- Azumi, como era de esperarse, se había sorprendido mucho. Miró perpleja a Misaki unos momentos -¿estás seguro?

-Sí... me pidió ayuda para conquistarte...- dijo él, en un murmullo.

Hayakawa frunció el cejo unos momentos... eso no le estaba gustando mucho.

-¿Y aceptaste ayudarlo?- le preguntó a Misaki.

-¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a decir el otro –no vayas a pensar mal, Azumi... es que... conozco a Jean, y él no se toma en serio las relaciones... es más para decirte que tengas cuidado con él... no me gustaría que te dañara...

Azumi no contestó nada, sólo quedó mirando a Misaki unos momentos.

-Por eso te preguntaba eso... ¿acaso te gusta?- volvió a preguntarle Tom.

-La verdad es que no, Jean no me gusta... pero si me invita a salir, quizás acepte.

Esto dejó muy sorprendido a Tom, que la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿De qué estás hablando, si aceptas salir con él, el otro lo va a tomar como si desearas acostarte con él...- le dijo Tom, con reproche. Azumi no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-He estado pensándolo Tom... creo que quizás necesito estar con alguien.

-Ah¿y tenía que ser el idiota de Jean?- gruñó Tom, enojado por las palabras de su amiga- de todos los idiotas que hay disponibles¿tiene que ser con él?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-¡Porque lo conozco!- bufó Misaki –y porque lo conozco sé que tan desgraciado es con las mujeres, y no me gustaría verte sufrir por un tipo como él.

-Hum...

Después de unos momentos de silencio, prefirieron cambiar el tema.

Aunque no lo quería reconocer, a Tom le molestaba que a ella se le ocurriera la idea de salir con su cuñado... ¿y la razón, era una buena pregunta, sobre todo porque él sabía que eso de la "preocupación" por Azumi era verdad, pero había algo más fuerte...

Y eran los celos.

---------------------------------

Día libre... ¿y qué era lo que podía hacer un viudo con un hijo de un año y algo más?...

Finalmente, a Tom no se le ocurrió, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo con su hijo y después vería lo que haría. Pero, antes de salir, recibió una llamada al celular. Era su padre.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola, hijo... ¿estás muy ocupado?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno... estoy preparando a Van para salir con él, como me dieron el día libre daremos algunas vueltas antes que empiece a hacer frío...- Tom se quedó pensando unos instantes -¿dónde estás?- le preguntó.

-Muy cerca de París...

-¿De verdad¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le reprochó Tom.

-Ya te había dicho que tenía que venir a Francia...

-Sí, pero me dijiste esa vez que no podías venir a verme...- dijo Tom.

-Cambio de planes, en la noche estoy en la ciudad.

-¡Genial!- sonrió Tom –entonces te estaré esperando, papá... ¿cómo a qué hora tienes pensado llegar?

-Después de las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré para que cenemos...

-Trataré de llegar lo más temprano... nos vemos, dale mis saludos a Van.

-Adiós, papá...

Tom colgó el teléfono y contento continuó arreglando a su hijo, mientras le daba la buena noticia de que su abuelo iría de visita ese día.

Ya estaba cayendo el invierno sobre París, pero como era temprano, Tom decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo con Van. Habían llegado a un parque.

Como el niño le gustaba la idea de empezar a caminar, a Tom no le quedó otra que quedarse ahí y ayudarlo. Se sentó en una banca y desde ahí lo afirmaba con fuerza.

-¡Ah, qué ternura!

Tom escuchó la voz y, seguro de que le estaban hablando a él, miró a un lado. Una cara conocida tenía al frente: Marla.

-Hola, Marla...- dijo, con cierta extrañeza de que se la fuera encontrar ese día. Tomó en brazos a Van, que comenzó a protestar -¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias- la mujer se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, miró a Van sonriendo -¿este es tú hijo?- le preguntó, recordando cuando había conocido a la señora Misaki, una tarde que había salido de compras.

-Sí...- sonrió Tom.

-Está igual de guapo que el padre- dijo Marla, Misaki elevó levemente sus ojos al cielo, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios -¿cómo se llama?

-Van...

-Ahhh

Marla empezó a jugar con el bebé, así que Tom decidió sentarse nuevamente en la banquita en que estaba. Ella también lo hizo.

-¡Nunca pensé que te encontraría acá!- dijo Marla, feliz.

-Yo menos...

-Oye, te veo solo... ¿dónde está tú esposa, porque ella, sí era tu esposa¿o me equivoco?

Tom no contestó unos momentos. No era que le fuera difícil decir que ella había muerto (ya era un tema que lo tenía bastante asumido), pero no le gustaba decirlo, por la situación incómoda que se formaba...

-Bueno... ella murió hace un tiempo...- murmuró.

Dicho y hecho, recién terminaba de decir esas palabras y ella se quedó muda, hasta avergonzada por haber preguntado eso.

-Disculpa...- comenzó Marla –yo... no quise incomodarte.

-No te preocupes- sonrió un poco el otro, mientras intentaba que Van se acomodara de pie sobre sus piernas –pasó hace algún tiempo...

Tom supo, por el silencio de ella, que se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero que no se atrevía. En fin, como no deseaba hablar de Deya (menos con Marla), dejó el tema hasta ahí no más.

Y así mismo lo interpretó Marla, por lo que se esforzaba en pensar otra cosa que pudieran conversar. Fue Tom el quelo hizo.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?- le preguntó –hace tiempo que no nos vemos...

-Ah, tengo una tienda- contestó Marla -así que no me quejo...

-¿De veras¿y de qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad Misaki.

-De lencería femenina... así que no creo que te sirva...- dijo ella, sonriendo de manera pícara.

-Oh, veo que no... pero en una de esas me sirve para comprarle algo a mi suegra...

-¡Tom!

Los dos comenzaron a reír.

Van estaba aburrido, por lo que empezó a hacer show para llamar la atención de su padre y con eso, tener un poco más de actividad.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos muchachas se habían juntado a tomar un café. Desde que Tom Misaki las había presentado, se habían hecho muy cercanas...

-¿De verdad Tom te dijo eso?- preguntó con extrañeza Leonor, después que Azumi le había contado la conversación que había tenido con él.

-Sí... yo terminé diciéndole que iba a salir con quien quiera, que él no tenía que meterse por muy amigo mío que fuera... al final se enojó más conmigo...- dijo Azumi, jugando con la cucharita de su helado.

-¿Y por qué crees que se enojó tanto?- le preguntó Leonor, como quien no quiere la cosa. Azumi la miró con cierta extrañeza.

-Bueno... se supone que Jean es bastante mujeriego...

-Sí, pero esa no es una buena razón para enojarse, digo yo...- comentó Leonor.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- inquirió Hayakawa, mirando de manera suspicaz a Leonor, que sólo le dio un sorbo a su café cortado –Leo... no me puedes dejar así...

-Yo no te quiero decir nada, Azumi- contestó Leonor, encogiéndose de hombros –sólo era una pregunta por si se te ocurría algo...

Sin creerle mucho, Azumi no quiso seguir insistiéndole. Algo le hacía sentir que Leonor no le diría la verdad.

-Ya se me está haciendo tarde- dijo Hayakawa, terminándose su helado. Leonor hizo lo propio y en unos minutos, las dos salían del lugar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Jean, si es que te invita a salir?

-Bueno... salir no tiene nada de malo, creo...- contestó la japonesa –así que lo más seguro es que acepte...- Leonor sólo la miraba, notaba que Azumi estaba dudando –oye¿de verdad es tan mujeriego como dicen?

Leonor sonrió ampliamente.

-No debería hacerle mala propaganda a mi primo, pero sí, lamentablemente es un Don Juan cualquiera...- contestó –todos en la familia esperamos que un día de estos se decida a madurar...

-Mm... ¿tu crees que deba salir con él?- le preguntó Azumi, dudando un poco. Leonor rió.

-Claro, pero no lo tomes en serio... sólo empieza a hacerlo cuando él te pida que seas tú novia... cosa que sólo ha hecho una vez...

-¿Ha tenido una sola novia?- le preguntó Azumi.

-Sí, pero ha salido con muchas chicas... ya sabes, no le gusta comprometerse. Con esta chica llegó a vivir un poco con ella... todos pensamos que fue un avance, pero no duró mucho.

Azumi no hizo comentario alguno. Estaba pensando que quizás debía hacerle caso a Tom y empezar a buscar a otro tipo de jóvenes.

-¡Mira, ahí está Tom!- exclamó de pronto Leonor, comenzando a caminar con rapidez hacia el parque, siendo seguida por la otra -¡Tom, Tom!

Misaki no se sorprendió de ver a Leonor gritando como loca y corriendo hacia él y Van. Pero sí le sorprendió ver a Azumi con ella, y se sintió un tanto inquieto.

Cuando Leonor llegó con ellos, lejos de saludar a Tom, le quitó a Van de sus brazos y empezó a jugar con él. Misaki suspiró y Marla la miró con curiosidad.

-Es Leonor, la prima de Deyanira- le dijo Tom, al ver la cara de ella.

-Ah...

-¡Hola, Azumi!- la saludó, haciendo como que no recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido (terminaron algo enojados)

-Hola, Tom...- contestó Hayakawa, mirando a Marla.

Le encontraba cara conocida, pero no sabía de dónde.

Pero Marla sí la había reconocido, incluso antes de que Misaki la saludara.

-Ah¿te acuerdas de Marla?- le preguntó Tom a Azumi, después de unos momentos de silencio por parte de todos.

-Claro...- murmuró la japonesa, intentando disimular su cara de desagrado. Sí que recordaba a Marla, y también recordaba cuánta mala le tenía.

-¿Cómo has estado, Azumi, linda?- le preguntó con cinismo Marla. Tanto Tom como su amiga captaron el tono de voz.

-Muy bien, gracias...- contestó Hayakawa, con el mismo tono de voz -¿sabes, esperaba no tener que verte más la cara...

-Yo esperaba lo mismo, pero lamento informarte que no será así...

Leonor miró a Tom interrogándolo con los ojos, Misaki sólo suspiró. Nunca había entendido por qué se llevaban mal.

Los tres eran compañeros en la escuela... y Azumi pasaba todo el tiempo discutiendo con Marla... y parecía que la historia volvía a repetirse.


	23. Cap XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII: Preguntas.**

En Alemania, Benji pensaba que las cosas no estaban del todo mal... o al menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

Finalmente, y después de mucho pensarlo, terminó regalándole a Ryu un GRAN ramo de rosas (y cuando digo GRAN, es porque lo era xD), rindiéndose porque no se había decidido por ninguna otra cosa. Al ver su rostro sonreír por el regalo, le había dado la impresión de que ella no necesitaba otra cosa y que muy pronto lograría convencerla para que aceptara ser su novia (¿convencerla, si nunca se había negado ella...)

Pero Price no contó con algo...

Ryu, se podría decir, "conocía" a los hombres, por lo que ella no se dejaba llevar tan fácil con cualquier regalo (aunque no podía negarlo, le había encantado)

Benji le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero no estaba del todo segura si es que podía confíar en él, debido principalmente a una conversación que había tenido con Schneider...

Esa tarde, ambos se habían encontrado por casualidad en la calle. El joven alemán la había reconocido casi inmediatamente...

-Buenas tardes, señorita- le dijo, con voz galante. Ella sonrió al ver quién era el que le había hablado.

-Hola Karl- le contestó Ryu.

-Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí¿no crees?

-Pues sí... ¿estás muy ocupado?

-La verdad, no... te invito a tomar algo¿qué te parece?

-Muy bien, vamos...

Los dos se fueron a un restoran, en donde Schneider pidió un café para ambos, y ahí se quedaron durante mucho rato conversando.

-Ah, ya veo... entonces conocías a Benji de Japón...- murmuró el alemán, después de que Ryu se pasara un buen rato hablando.

-Síp, y lo confieso, al comienzo me caía pésimo, deseaba romperle la cara por la forma de ser que tenía... pero después empecé a conocerlo más y esa idea de él empezó a cambiar.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Karl, a quemarropa.

Ryu se esperaba esa pregunta en cualquier momento, por lo que no demostró nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué debería contestarte eso, Karl?- le dijo, con voz tranquila –no creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso con alguien que recién estoy conociendo...

-Entonces¿te gusta?- insistió él, la muchacha suspiró.

-No te he dado ninguna respuesta...

-Pero noto que estas evitando la pregunta, eso quiere decir que la respuesta es afirmativa- dijo Schneider -¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas- sonrió Ryu, disimulando –de psicología femenina no sabes mucho...

Karl no dijo nada, sólo la quedó mirando. Ella tenía razón, no había logrado nada con esa pregunta, al contrario, estaba haciendo el ridículo suponiendo cosas... por la manera de actuar de ella, daba la impresión que no sentía nada por Prices... pero a él le daba la impresión que sí era así...

-Supongo que esa fue tú respuesta...- dijo él.

-Tómala como quieras- dijo ella, jugando con la cucharilla –no te voy a responder eso, así que ya no insistas.

-Bueno, de todas formas te lo preguntaba para decirte la clase de hombre que es Benji... sobre todo con las chicas.

Ryu frunció el cejo, aunque igual trataba de mostrarse neutral ante el alemán. Pero ya no servía de mucho, porque él ya había notado el cambio.

-¿Cómo así?

-Sí... es que tú me caes muy bien¿sabes, y no me gustaría que Benji jugara contigo como lo hizo con mi hermana.

-¿Tú hermana¿salieron alguna vez?

-Fueron novios- contestó Schneider –aun lo recuerdo... fue el año pasado, por ahí por febrero...

-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Benji nos invitó a varios amigos a Japón, a quedarnos a su mansión, y también estaba mi hermana. Logró hacerse novio de ella, y salieron durante un tiempo, pero bien poco le duró el amor, porque pasado unos días le andaba haciendo ojitos a la prima de la esposa de Misaki...

Ryu miró hacia otro lado, pensando... ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que Benji había hecho con sus otras novias?

-¿Y qué pasó al final con tu hermana?- le preguntó ella, más de curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Terminaron¿qué más?- dijo con cierto desdén Schneider –terminaron porque él se metió con otra chica...

-¿De verdad Benji es tan mujeriego?- le preguntó Ryu, con extrañeza. Conociendo su carácter, se veía demasiado serio como para eso.

-La verdad es que sí... puede que le guste mucho una mujer, pero cuando la consigue, bien fácil que se olvida de ella.

La muchacha meditó unos momentos lo que le había dicho Schneider.

-No te creo...- dijo Ryu, dándole un sorbo a su café. Karl la miró sorprendido.

-¿No¿y por qué no?

-Porque... no sé, me da la impresión que Benji no es así... es bien serio, no me puedo tragar una historia como esa.

-Ryu, tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad- insistió Karl.

La muchacha le sonrió con burla.

-Te insisto, no puedo creerte.

-Como quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí...- se encogió de hombros él.

A Ryu le dio la impresión que lo que Karl deseaba era dejar mal parado a Benji en frente de ella, pero la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a caer tan fácil...

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que Schneider (aunque no lo pareciera), tenía buenas intenciones... porque todo lo que él le había dicho, era la verdad (o al menos la verdad que le habían contado a él)

-¿Y a ti, Karl, te gusta alguien?- le preguntó Ryu, después de que ambos se quedaran callados unos minutos.

-Sí...- contestó el otro.

-¿La conozco?

-Sí, demasiado...- sonrió el otro. Ella también lo hizo, sin poder evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por la mirada que él le dio.

----------------------------------

A Leonor le parecía algo divertida la historia que Tom acababa de contarle, sobre sus "amigas" de la escuela.

Tom, Marla y Azumi eran compañeros de curso durante el tiempo que Misaki estuvo en Francia (la primera vez que llegó), y estas dos siempre se habían tenido mala, desde que se acordaba. Azumi era muy celosa cuando era joven, y se enojaba mucho cuando él conversaba con Marla... aunque nunca supo la razón (o no quiso saberlo).

-¿Y por qué se odiaban tanto?- le preguntó Leonor a Tom, mientras los dos jugaban con Van –porque me imagino que tú sí lo sabes...

-La verdad, es que no tengo idea- contestó Misaki, quizás con algo de vergüenza por la cara que Leo puso -¡es la verdad, cuando les preguntaba inmediatamente me cambiaban el tema, y si les insistía se enojaban...

-Ah, Misaki- suspiró ella, sonriendo como si hubiera entendido todo –como se nota lo ingenuo que eres...

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Tom, frunciendo el cejo y sin entender del todo a qué se refería Leonor.

-¿Acaso no te imaginas qué puede ser?- insistió Leonor, mirándolo de manera suspicaz, Misaki se encogió de hombros –hum...

-¿Acaso tú si lo imaginas?

-No lo sé... tengo una idea... aunque para decirte primero tendría que hablar con Azumi porque...

-¿Con ella¿tú crees que Azumi te va a contar algo que no me quiso contar a mí durante años?- inquirió Misaki.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Leonor, poniéndose de pie después de darle un beso a Van en la frente –nos hemos hecho muy amigas...

-Pero... ¿cómo te lo va a decir?- insistió Tom –no se vale...

-No hables como si fueras un niño- dijo Leonor –porque si se piensa bien lo que ocurría, tú eras lo que estaba en "disputa" y, en ese caso, era muy poco probable que ambas quisieran decirte lo que de verdad las hacía odiarse...

Tom se quedó pensando unos instantes, antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-¿Estás insinuando que Azumi y Marla se llevaban mal por mi culpa?- preguntó Misaki, después de sacar algunas conclusiones.

-¿Y qué otra cosa, Tom?- sonrió ampliamente Leonor -¿acaso nunca pensaste en eso, Misaki?

El muchacho negó levemente con la cabeza, y con eso Leonor le pegó un golpecillo en la cabeza.

-¡Cómo se nota que eres hombre!- le gritó, y con eso Van comenzó a reír -¡Ah¿te gustó que le pegara a tu papá, Van¡vamos otra vez, se lo merece!

Leonor volvió a golpear a Misaki, esta vez en un brazo. Como era de esperarse, Van volvió a reír con eso.

-¡Oye, ya córtala!- le gritó Misaki, después de recibir un tercer golpe, otra vez en la cabeza -¡no te aproveches!

-Es que te lo mereces- sonrió otra vez Leonor –y por lo que veo, hasta tú hijo está de acuerdo con eso...

-Hum...- Tom miró levemente a su hijo -¿no que te ibas, Leo?

-Ya, no tienes que echarme... ¡Chaito, Van, te vendré a ver después!

-¡Chao Van!- repitió el niño (quizás pensando que la frase "Chao Van" era la forma de despedirse), moviendo la manito en señal de despedida. Con esto, Leonor y Tom se miraron y comenzaron a reír, divertidos.

Leonor pensó que se había dado cuenta de algo (algo que Tom ni había pensado). Por la hora que era, decidió ir a ver a Azumi a su trabajo. Esta última la recibió con bastante sorpresa.

-No esperaba verte aquí- sonrió la japonesa al verla –tienes suerte de que hoy ya terminé...

-No exageres, sólo te quedan diez minutos para salir- dijo Leonor.

-¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció Azumi sonriendo.

-¿De cuál tienes?

-¿Vas a querer o no?

-Bueno...

Conversaron durante bastante rato sobre cualquier cosa, divertidas y riendo un poco.

-¿Y de dónde vienes¿no fuiste a trabajar?- le preguntó Hayakawa a su amiga.

-Vengo de la casa de Misaki- sonrió Leonor –tuvimos una conversación bastante interesante.

-¿En qué sentido?- le preguntó Azumi, quizás dándose cuenta que lo más seguro es que ella tuviera algo que ver.

-En el sentido que Tom me contó cuál era el tipo de relación que tenías con Marla.

Azumi torció la boca, molesta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-A que ya sé por qué se tenían tanta mala- sonrió Leonor, Azumi suspiró.

-Eso no es muy difícil- murmuró Hayalawa –sólo había que fijarse bien en los detalles...

-¿Las dos querían a Misaki?

-Era obvio... todo el mundo se daba cuenta, menos Tom- suspiró otra vez Azumi, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca –además, ninguna nunca se lo dijo...

-No puedo creer que Misaki fuera tan despistado...

-Para que veas...

-Marla fue novia de Misaki durante un tiempo bastante largo- dijo Leonor, fijándose muy bien en las reacciones de Azumi.

-Lo sé...- murmuró Hayakawa –aunque¿sabes, Tom me correspondía en ese tiempo, cuando íbamos al colegio...

Leonor no se esperaba algo así.

-¿De verdad¿y cómo Misaki no me dijo nada?

-No lo sé... antes que se fuera a Japón me lo dijo- sonrió Azumi, con la nostalgia pintada en su rostro –sólo fuimos novios por dos semanas, pero fui muy feliz.

Leonor pensó que era necesario ir otra vez a ver a Misaki, así que se despidió rápidamente de Azumi y salió casi corriendo del lugar (sin fijarse que, muy cerca suyo, había pasado Jean, en dirección al trabajo de Hayakawa)

-¡Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste novio de Azumi?- le gritó Leonor, entrando a la casa de Misaki, una vez que éste le había abierto a la puerta.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le preguntó Tom, confundido.

-Obviamente que Azumi... no entiendo por qué te saltaste esa parte importante.

-¿Parte importante, por favor Leo, no entiendo por qué andas preguntando tantas cosas...

-¿Saldrías con Azumi?- le preguntó Leonor.

-¿Salir, pues hemos salido varias veces...

-No me refiero a eso- corrigió Leonor -¿tendrías una cita con ella?

Tom no contestó, dándole la espalda a la francesa. No estaba dispuesto a responder eso, y menos a Leonor...


	24. A considerar

**Capítulo XXIV: A considerar...**

"Considerando... ¿debería ponerme celoso de que Jean tuviera la GRAN idea de invitar a salir a Azumi?", pensó Misaki, una tarde de domingo en que su amiga estaba de visita (y ella jugaba con Van)

-Tom¿por qué te quedaste callado?- le preguntó Azumi, mirándolo curiosa –te pregunté qué te parecía...

El joven miró con la atención a su amiga... la quería mucho como para dejar que cayera en el jueguito de Jean.

-Seré sincero, Zumi- dijo Misaki, seriamente –no me parece que salgas con él...

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó de vuelta Azumi, acomodando a Van en sus piernas.

-Vamos, Azumi, los dos conocemos muy bien a Jean- contestó Tom, con cierto cansancio –es un desgraciado, con todas sus letras... sólo va a querer jugar contigo.

La muchacha suspiró antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, de todas formas, acepté salir con él...

Tom por poco se cae al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. La quedó mirando antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Azumi... ¿me estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó Tom, sorprendido.

-Claro, no te mentiría en algo así. Además, no lo encuentro tan malo... es decir, sólo es una cita, saldremos un rato, nada más...

-Pero si él no te toma en serio¿por qué justamente tienes que salir con él?

-¿Y qué tanto sabes que dices esas cosas?- replicó Azumi, molesta –además, sólo será una cita...

-Sí... ya, igual tienes razón, pero...- Tom estaba nervioso, no le gustaba que su amiga fuera a salir con su cuñado... lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que sus intenciones eran "buenas".

-No seas tan desconfiado- le pidió Azumi –además, sólo será para divertirnos...- la muchacha se quedó pensando unos momentos –además¡yo no tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones sobre lo que hago o no!

Tom suspiró, ya cansado. Su amiga no se daba cuenta que él deseaba que Jean no fuera a jugar con ella (como lo había hecho con demasiadas chicas), no se lo merecía, sin contar que Hayakawa era bastante seria...

-Insisto: no tienes que meterte...

-No entiendes lo que pasa- continuó dando la lata Tom, Azumi suspiró con cansancio –conozco a Jean, si te digo las cosas es por algo.

Hayakawa suspiró, dejando a Van en el suelo (el niño había estado muy inquieto). Misaki se sentó al lado de ella, mirando a su hijo.

-Si te pido que no salgas con él... no me vas a hacer caso¿cierto?- dijo Tom de pronto, la muchacha demoró un poco en contestar.

-Sólo con una razón muy buena no iría...

Misaki pensó en una buena excusa, pero la que se le ocurrió primero la desechó inmediatamente... incluso se sorprendió de pensarla...

-No la encontraste- sonrió Azumi –así que perdiste tu oportunidad de convencerme...

Tom torció la boca, sin decir media palabra (aunque Hayakawa comprendió perfectamente que estaba enojado consigo mismo) y se cruzó de brazos.

-Después no quiero verte sufrir...

-No me convencerás con eso- sonrió ella, poniéndose de pie –y ya me aburrí de hablar de Jean¿por qué mejor cambiamos de tema?

-Como quieras...

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Marla?- se apresuró a preguntar Azumi, con la intención que Tom no alcanzara a decir nada antes.

-... Sí, el otro día la vi...- contestó Tom –quiere venir...

-Bueno, si vienes me avisas, para no aparecerme por aquí...

Tom sonrió levemente. Las cosas no cambiaban entre ellas, al parecer se seguían odiando a muerte...

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando?

-Ah¿y lo haces?

Pierre recibió un golpe en la cabeza, de parte de su novia Leonor, que lo miraba bastante molesta. El joven sonrió.

-Ya, disculpa... ¿qué era lo que estabas pensando?

-Que podría organizar algo así como una "reunión" en la casa de Tom...

Pierre suspiró, y miró a Leonor como si no tuviera remedio.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en la vida del pobre de Misaki?- le pidió, con voz cansada (aunque también un tanto divertido) –el pobre no sabe cómo sacarte de su vida...

-No hables así- gruñó Leonor –si lo hago es porque quiero que tanto mi sobrino favorito, como Misaki, sean felices...

-Hablas como si fueran responsabilidad tuya...

Leonor no contestó palabra, sólo miró a otro lado. A Pierre le extrañó ese actuar de la muchacha, y la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-¿A qué se debió eso?- le dijo él, la muchacha lo evitó –Leo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso... cuando te dije que Misaki era responsabilidad tuya, te quedaste callada... ¿por qué fue?

-¿Qué¿acaso no puedo quedarme callada un rato?- le preguntó ella, intentando sonreír.

-Eso no es normal en ti... Leonor, a mí no me engañas...

-Si no te estoy engañando- replicó ella, notándose que estaba nerviosa –no sé de dónde sacaste eso ahora.

Pierre se quedó callado unos minutos. Leonor comenzó a caminar sin siquiera avisarle al muchacho, que extrañado intentó alcanzarla.

-Leonor¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó, deteniéndola. Al verle la cara notó que estaba llorando. -¿qué ocurre?

-Es que tú no entiendes...- murmuró ella –no sabes nada...

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó nuevamente Alcide, sin entender palabra de lo que estaba hablando ella. Se estaba preocupando.

Leonor se abrazó a él, llorando. Pierre estaba entre sorprendido, un tanto preocupado... nunca la había visto así. La chica siempre tenía una contagiosa alegría, vitalidad de sobra, lo que hacía que la mayoría de las personas se pusieran de buen humor estando cerca de ella... verla triste era casi imposible (o al menos, a él nunca le había tocado, a pesar del buen tiempo que la llevaba conociendo)

Esperó a que se calmara para intentar sacarle lo que le ocurría, aunque tenía la pequeña sospecha de que le iba a costar un tanto.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó, Leonor asintió con la cabeza –entonces¿ahora me podrás decir qué es lo que te pasa?

-...- la muchacha suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo –quizás encuentres que es una tontería...

-Claro que no... Leonor, en serio, me estás preocupando de verdad con tu actitud- le dijo, y la tomó de la mano –ven, vamos a sentarnos y a tomarnos un café, para que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa más calmada.

El capitán francés la llevó a la primera cafetería que encontró, y entró con ella. Aunque tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que ella comenzara a hablarle.

-¿Tiene que ver con Misaki?- le preguntó él, intentando sacarle información.

-Sí... quizás...- murmuró ella, con la mirada pegada al café –es con... Deya...

Leonor volvió a suspirar... Pierre pensó que era mejor que ella hablara a su ritmo, así que dejó de presionarla.

-Sé que puede que me esté equivocando...- comenzó ella, de pronto –o que sólo sea una tontería... pero a veces no puedo de dejar de pensarlo... es un sentimiendo que no me ha dejado nunca...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que me vas a retar...- murmuró. Pierre cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Qué te voy a retar¿y por qué habría de retarte?- le preguntó él –Leonor¿quieres decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es que... no es que me culpe de lo que le pasó a Deya, pero no puedo evitar el pensar qué sí pude haber hecho más por ella...

Ahora lo comprendía todo. A Pierre se le aclaró todo lo que le ocurría a su novia de un momento a otro.

-Ah, es eso...- murmuró, pensando muy bien en las palabras que le diría (no quería que se sintiera peor) -¿por qué piensas eso de ti?

-Es que... yo me estaba quedando con ella mientras Misaki andaba de viaje- contestó Leonor –pero esa noche me invitaron a salir y...

-¿Preferiste eso¿por eso te sientes culpable?

-Por favor, no me lo digas en ese tono- dijo la muchacha –no me siento culpable, porque fue ella la que me obligó a salir... pero cuando llegué al otro día y la encontré así sí que lo hacía... pero me obligué a no pensar eso.

Pierre permanecía en silencio, escuchándola atentamente... quizás hasta con tristeza.

-Después llegó Tom del viaje... y ahí le juré a Deya que nunca los iba a dejar solos, ni a él ni a Van... hasta que él fuera feliz...

-¿Y crees que eso es casándolo?

-Claro que no... pero todos lo han notado... Tom ha estado muy bien este último tiempo.

-¿Y por casualidad piensas que eso ha tenido que ver porque Azumi está con él?- inquirió Pierre.

-Vamos, los dos lo hemos visto como se pone cuando le decimos que Jean quiere invitarla a salir...

-¿Crees que Misaki quiere a Azumi?- volvió a preguntar Pierre, aunque era de manera más directa.

-Sí...

-¿Y por eso andas como Celestina entre ellos?

-No es sólo por eso... bueno, puede que sí... pero no tiene nada malo. Los dos sabemos que ellos de verdad se quieren.

-Pero creo que es mejor que ellos solos se den cuenta...

-Pierre¿qué no te das cuenta?. Tom está reacio a tener una relación por ahora, por Deya...

-Entonces deberías esperar a que termine su duelo- le dijo Pierre, con voz muy tranquila –Leo, por tu buena voluntad no trates de acelerar las cosas. Quizás Misaki no se siente listo por ahora, quizás el dolor que siente por la pérdida de Deyanira aun es fuerte, a pesar que no lo demuestre del todo...

-Sí... quizás tengas razón- murmuró ella, después de unos momentos de pensar en lo que él le había dicho. Al ver su reacción, el francés le tomó la mano.

-No te desanimes- le dijo, sonriendo –sé que lo haces porque los quieres, sea o no una promesa que le hiciste a tu prima. Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco... y si Azumi quiere salir con Jean, no le vendrá mal salir a divertirse un poco...

Leonor terminó por sonreír levemente.

-Bueno, pero igual voy a organizar esa pequeña fiestecita en casa de Tom.

Pierre levantó los ojos al cielo, suspirando.

---------------------------------------------

Benji Price estaba bastante contento.

El día anterior había llamado a su amigo Oliver y, sin insistirle demasiado, éste le había asegurado que iba a ser el padrino del primer retoño de los Atton (bueno, sólo los llamó para asegurarse, porque ya se lo habían prometido tiempo antes)

Llegó al entrenamiento muy animoso, seguro de que ese iba a ser un día muy tranquilo...

-¡Buenas!- saludó, sonriendo ampliamente. Algunos de sus compañeros le contestaron. Fue Kaltz el que se le acercó.

-Oye¿sabes lo que supe?- fue lo primero que le dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la hermana de Schneider vuelve de Italia...- fue lo que dijo.

Benji lo miró, casi con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad¿y cuándo te enteraste?- le preguntó, sorprendido.

-Hace un rato... Schneider llegó diciéndolo- le dijo le otro -¿ya no te sientes humillado?

-Nunca me he sentido así¿entendido?- gruñó Price, mirando fue a su amigo. En esos momentos le dio la impresión que el "día tranquilo" se había esfumado en tan sólo unos segundos –además, dejamos todo muy claro la última vez que nos vimos.

-Si tú lo dices...- se encogió de hombros su amigo –de todas formas, Schneider dijo que si te veía cerca de ella, no respondía...

Benji bufó. Aun no entendía cómo era que habían ocurrido las cosas, que había quedado él como el "malo" de la relación que ambos habían tenido... quizás qué historia le habían contado a Schneider...

-Que no se preocupe- gruñó Price –no me acercaré a ella, ni siquiera para saludarla.

Kaltz sonrió un poco, y decidió comenzar a arreglarse para comenzar a entrenar.

Por otra parte, Ryu no había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo que Schneider le había dicho... la verdad era, que dudaba un poco de lo que le había contado, pero...

Siempre había un "pero" para todo, entonces decidió que toda esa duda tenía que sacarla lo antes posible de su cabeza...

-Ya, está bien- murmuró –dejarás de pensar en esto, tienes que concentrarte en tú trabajo... pero¿y si de verdad Benji es un desgraciado, como me dijo el otro?... ya, que horrible... tengo que hablar con él lo antes posible...


	25. Quizás

**Capítulo XXV: Quizás...**

_-¡Tonta!_

Ryu Mari suspiró, sintiéndose levemente culpable... ¿levemente?, para nada. El echo de que estuviera un poco más de un mes escapando de Benji Price, la hacía entre tonta (como le dijo sinceramente su amiga) y culpable.

-Pero es que me cuesta... ¿y si es verdad lo que Karl me dijo?- preguntó Ryu, insegura.

_-¿Y cómo vas a saber si es verdad o no, si no le preguntas?_

Silencio...

-Bueno...

_-¿Ves que tengo razón?, llega a ser algo lógico_- suspiró la otra, que no era otra si no Azumi Hayakawa.

-Pero es que trata de entenderme- le pidió Ryu –es difícil para mí estar en ésta situación.

_-Mira, si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorada de Benji Price-_ suspiró Azumi, sonriendo levemente.

Ryu no contestó palabra durante algunos momentos. ¿Ella enamorada¿y de Price?

_-... Tu silencio me indica que lo estás considerando-_ dijo Azumi, con voz pícara. Muy a pesar suyo,

Ryu se sonrojó (afortunadamente para ella, la otra no podía verla)

-Ehhm... no sabes lo que dices- replicó Ryu –sólo hablas...

_-Si lo estoy diciendo es porque estoy bien segura-_ rió un poco Hayakawa –_en serio, te conozco demasiado bien como para asegurar lo que te acabo de decir..._

-Hum... quizás tengas razón- admitió Ryu –pero quizás estás exagerando un poco, así que dejemos en que Benji me gusta, y que aún falta mucho como para que me enamore de él...

_-Como quieras, me da igual-_ sonrió Azumi _–pero me alegra que al menos hayas reconocido algo... aunque sea poquito._

-Peor es nada, dicen- suspiró Ryu –a todo esto¿cómo vas con tú galán?

Azumi torció ligeramente la boca. Sabía perfectamente que al decir "tú galán"se estaba refiriendo a Misaki...

_-Supongo que hablas de Jean-_ dijo Hayakawa –_en realidad, espero que hables de él..._

-De mí no puedes esperar muchas cosas- decía Ryu, sonriendo –últimamente mi vida es un caos completo, sobre todo con lo último que ha pasado con Benji.

_-Uhhhh, pues trata de arreglarlo, querida..._

-Sí... se hace lo que se puede...

_-Entonces tú no puedes nada, porque después de tanto tiempo no veo mucho avance-_ rió un poco Hayakawa.

-Nanananana, mira quien habla- replicó molesta Ryu –no hables tanto, Hayakawa, que tú también metiste la pata, y bien feo.

Esta vez, Azumi no replicó, quizás encontrándole razón a su amiga.

-------------------------------------

Tom suspiró, con cansancio, mientras Van tomaba con sus manitos el zapato y lo lanzaba muy lejos.

-Van... tienes que ponerte los zapatos¡por favor!- Misaki le faltaba poco para rogar a su hijo que se dejara poner los zapatos. Aun no entendía ese afán que desde pequeño, su hijo había mostrado: un odio profundo al calzado.

Y que decir cuando tocaba ir a comprarle... el no andar con zapatos era algo que le gustaba desde que era pequeño, asi que igual no debería sorprenderse (ni escandalizarse)

Lo malo era que Erika no dejaba de darle la lata con el asunto. Ya lo tenía completamente aburrido del tema "los zapatos de Van", sin contar que adoraba estar con él...

-Hijo, tú abuela me va a retar si no te pongo zapatos, por favor, ayúdame...

El bebé rió un poco, divertido. Misaki aun recordaba esa tarde en que ambos estaban en el parque (por supuesto, Van sin zapatos), y se acercó a ellos una señora de avanzada edad y con mucha cara de lástima...

-Hijo- le dijo esa vez la mujer –tengo un nieto que está creciendo bastante rápido...

-Ya...- Misaki miraba confundido a la mujer. ¿Qué le importaba eso a él?

-... Si quieres te puedo regalar sus zapatitos, para el niño.

Tom no supo si sentir vergüenza o comenzar a reír por lo que ella le acababa de decir. Sabía que la mujer lo había hecho con una muy buena intención... pero no podía dejar de pensar que era ridículo.

La cosa es que a Tom le costó un mundo que la mujer le creyera que a Van no le faltaban los zapatos, sino que a él no le gustaba ponerse y que siempre armaba show cuando andaba con ellos...

-Está bien- terminó por decir la mujer, molesta –si quieres que tú hijo se enferme, allá tú. Sólo espero que seas lo bastante sincero como para tener cargo de conciencia. Y no le deseo nada malo al niño, él no tiene la culpa de tener un padre como tú...

Misaki estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de ella que no atinaba a defenderse, ni siquiera a replicarle algo.

Y finalmente la mujer se fue de ahí, murmurando cosas como "éstos jóvenes de ahora, que creen que la única responsabilidad que tienen con los niños es darles de comer"

-¿Ves por las cosas que me haces pasar, Van?- murmuró el muchacho, sin quitar la vista de la mujer –ahora me creen un padre desnaturalizado...

Para su suerte, nunca más se encontró con la mujer (ni nunca más se asomó a ese parque... sólo cuando Van sí andaba con sus zapatos)

Pero en esos momentos, continuaba luchando contra él para ponerle los dichosos zapatos.

Cuando por fin lo logró, el niño empezó a llorar, enojado.

-Como se nota que eres hijo de Deya- murmuró Tom, tomándolo a penas en brazos y saliendo de la casa, caminando hacia su automóvil.

Se fue haciendo escándalo todo el camino, y cuando llegaron a la casa de los Le Blanc, su abuela lo recibió con los brazos abiertos...

-¿Qué le pasa a mi nieto?- decía, con voz fatalista. Van, sabiendo que la tenía a ella a su favor, se apoyó en su pecho y empezó a llorar en silencio -¿Qué le hiciste, Misaki?

Tom suspiró, cansado. Su hijo era un manipulador de primera...

-Le puse sus zapatos, eso le hice- contestó Tom, mientras bajaba un bolso.

-Ah, pero hijo, tienes que ponerte tus zapatos...- le decía la mujer, con voz suave -¿no ves que tú papá corre peligro de que lo tomen por malo?- bromeó ella, Tom la miró horrible.

-Lela...

-¿Si, mi niño?

-No queyo zapato...- dijo Van, poniendo ojos de penita y haciendo pucheritos.

Como era obvio, Erika estaba cayendo ante ese tierno niño (que tanto sufre, como diría mi mamá :P), y cuando estaba a punto de ceder ante su petición, Tom se lo quitó.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que te convence- le reclamó Misaki, mientras Van comenzaba a estirar los brazos hacia su abuela –si hace esto contigo ahora que es chico, no quiero ni pensar qué logrará cuando tenga diez años...

-Siempre logrará lo que quiera de mí...- dijo con seguridad Erika. Tom suspiró.

-Escúchame, Van, si cuando llegue estás sin zapatos no vamos a jugar¿eh?

El niño luchó para que su padre lo soltara, y cuando Tom lo dejó en el suelo, Van corrió y se abrazó a las piernas de Erika.

-Mira, gran caso que te hace...- sonrió con burla la mujer.

-Se porta así porque sabe que tú lo concientes en todo- replicó Misaki, caminando a su auto para por fin irse a entrenar –nos vemos en la tarde...

-Cuídate...

Tom se fue. Erika esperó a que pasaran unos momentos y luego sonrió.

-Ya Van, sabes que en mi casa puedes andar sin zapatos...

-¡Eh!

-------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes lo que creo?, que tienes miedo de enfrentar a Misaki...

Azumi miró seriamente a Jean. No le gustó el tono con que había dicho la última frase, y se molestó.

-¿Qué tiene que no quiera que le digas que estamos saliendo?- le preguntó ella –no tiene nada del otro mundo...

-Es que ya no estamos simplemente "saliendo", Azumi- replicó molesto también Jean –ahora estamos intentando algo mucho más serio, pero pareciera que a ti te da lo mismo.

-No me puede dar lo mismo, no seas tonto- suspiró Hayakawa –después de todo, no es cualquier cosa lo que estamos haciendo...

-Claro que no, y por eso mismo quiero que todos sepan que tenemos algo, pero pareciera que tú te empeñas en escondérselo a Misaki...

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Jean suspiró, intentando calmarse. Discutir con Azumi no le hacía gracia, y mucho menos discutir por algo que no tenía nada que ver con la relación propiamente tal.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense?- preguntó Jean -¿acaso estás esperando a que Misaki te invite a salir y a mí me tienes por mientras?

-Sabes que eso es mentira...- murmuró Azumi, con voz cansada –sólo te pido que me dejes a mí contárselo a Tom... no es mucho y no te cuesta nada-

-Es que ya me lo pediste desde que empezamos, hace una semana- suspiró Jean –y no entiendo por qué estás esperando tanto.

-No se ha presentado el momento oportuno –musitó Azumi, sin siquiera saber si lo que estaba diciendo era del todo cierto.

-Esa es una excusa tonta- dijo él –y ya me estoy cansando. No quiero que terminemos lo nuestro, pero si no se lo dices tú, no me quedará otra que contárselo yo...

Azumi pensó en las posibilidades... y quizás era mejor que se lo dijera Jean. Con eso, ella se evitaría la vergüenza que le daba decírselo... ¿acaso era vergüenza lo que sentía?, en esa parte estaba dudando.

Le daba miedo la forma en que él lo tomaría.

Sabía que no se iba a enojar con ella, lo conocía... pero...

-Está bien, Jean, se lo diré... ahora sí que sí...- suspiró ella.

Y no le estaba quedando de otra... estaba decidida a decírselo, así que eligió un día en que fue a ver a Van y a Misaki a su casa.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos los tres, jugando y conversando. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, entre Tom y Azumi acostaron a Van... por momentos, a la muchacha se le pasó por la mente que en vez de estar con Jean, muy fácil podría estar intentándolo con Misaki (sobre todo, porque aún sentía algo por él)

Mientras Tom arreglaba a Van en su cuna, la muchacha lo miró de reojo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta Misaki de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo¿de todas las cosas que desde que se conocían le hacían sentir?

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó él, mirándola con curiosidad, y haciéndola reaccionar.

-Ah... claro que no...- balbuceó ella, insegura.

-¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irte?- le ofreció Misaki, Azumi pensó que ea justamente ese momento el que estaba esperando para contarle todo.

Pero a pesar de todo, le estaba costando decidirse a decírselo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

-Me tinca que algo te pasa- le comentó él, mientras estaban en la cocina –te he notado media rara hoy...

-Para nada... sólo estoy algo cansada- contestó Azumi, mintiendo un poco –te espero en el sofá.

La muchacha se sentó y suspiró.

"Vamos, mujer" pensó "Tom nunca ha sido nada tuyo como para que te pongas tan nerviosa por lo que estás haciendo"

No supo en qué momento Tom se sentó a su lado, dejando su café en la mesita que tenía en frente de ambos.

-Bien, Azumi, a mi no puedes mentirme¿me vas a decir o no lo que te pasa?- le insistió él, mostrando mucha curiosidad.

-¿Por qué crees que me tiene que pasar algo?- le preguntó ella, quizás para evitar el tema (a ese paso, nunca se lo iba a decir...)

-Fácil, has estado muy callada, y para que tú te calles tiene que ser muy serio...

-¡Misaki!

El joven empezó a reír por la reacción de su amiga. Azumi, supuestamente molesta por las palabras de Misaki, lo golpeó en el brazo un par de veces.

-¡Ya, no te pongas así!- rió Tom, divertido y tomando a Azumi de la muñeca, para evitar que continuara golpeándolo –sabes que es verdad, no se qué tanto te ofendes.

-¡Claro que no es verdad, no seas mentiroso!- exclamó ella, tratando de soltarse, pero Tom la tenía afirmada muy firme -¡suéltame!

-¿Para que me sigas golpeando¡olvídalo!- rió más él, porque Azumi se estaba enojando en serio por el juego.

Minutos después no le quedó otra que soltarla (cuando Hayakawa amenazó con gritar y despertar a Van), y los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Te quedó rico el café, gracias- dijo ella, sólo para que ni hubiera tanto silencio.

-De nada...

Tom la miró de reojo. Lo sentía, Azumi estaba demasiado esquiva con él, y no entendía la razón... pero se le ocurrió una idea para que eso cambiara.

Esperó a que ella dejara nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa, y se acercó disimuladamente a ella. Aprovechando que ella estaba mirando para otro lado, puso su dedo índice al lado de la mejilla de ella.

-Azumi- dijo él, sin moverse.

-¿Si?- la muchacha, al mirarlo, se enterró el dedo en su mejilla, doliéndole mucho -¡¡Misaki, odio cuando haces eso!!- le gritó, mientras que Tom se partía de la risa.

Azumi, enojada, se corrió al otro extremo del sofá. Misaki la miró unos momentos y se acercó a ella, hincándose al frente.

-No era para que te enojaras- sonrió él, cerquita de ella.

-Tú te pasaste- gruñó Hayakawa.

El la miraba con atención. Esa expresión de molesta la hacía verse muy divertida... sin saber la razón, puso unos mechones detrás de su oreja (pensando que quizás le molestaban)

Ante el suave contacto, Azumi sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo (involuntario, por si acaso), y miró a Tom, que continuaba frente a ella.

-Tom...

¿Qué tenía de malo?, fue Misaki el que finalmente se acercó a ella, dejando atrás trabas que había estado meditando desde hacía tiempo.

¿Qué tenía de malo?, quizás de verdad se estaba volviendo a enamorar de su amiga. Le encantaba estar a su lado... no le gustaba cuando se iba... ¿podía ser ese un indicativo?

Por otra parte, Azumi no fue capaz de resistirse, y por momentos le correspondió a Tom. Hasta que se acordó de cierta persona, y fue entonces que corrió la cara.

-Ahm... disculpa si te molesté- murmuró Misaki, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella –lo siento, de veras...

-No se trata de eso- contestó Azumi, con voz firme –no te lo habíamos dicho, pero acepté ser la novia de Jean.

Por momentos, Tom pensó que ella estaba bromeando, pero al ver su rostro serio, se dio cuenta que era verdad.

-¿Novia de Jean?- preguntó él -¿y por qué?

-Porque él me quiere...- contestó ella, sólo por decir algo. Misaki sonrió con ironía.

-¿Quererte¡por favor, Azumi, no seas ingenua!- dijo Tom –los dos sabemos que es más fácil que se caiga el mundo que Jean se enamore de alguien... te dije que no cayeras en su juego, al final te va a dañar...

Hayakawa estaba molesta, y se puso de pie, encarando a Tom.

-Más de lo que me has dañado tú, no creo...

-¿¡Y yo que te he hecho!?- le preguntó Misaki, molesto –cuando estés más enganchada de Jean a él no le va a importar y se va a meter con la primera mujer que se le cruce.

-¡Deja de hablar de esa forma!- le gritó Azumi.

-No te hagas, sabes que es verdad.

La muchacha, enojada, agarró su bolso y se fue, dejando solo a Misaki, quien se tiró pesadamente sobre el sofá, mirando al techo.


	26. Tratos

**Capítulo XVI: Tratos.**

Otro viaje a Japón... hacía un buen tiempo que no iba... o sea, de que iba, iba, pero siempre por temas de la selección. Pero en ésta ocasión, se debía a un casamiento.

¿Otro más?, pues sí, y nada más y nada menos que de su hermana Yoshiko con Aoi Shingo. Estaba contento por ellos, no podía negarlo.

Ya tenía todo listo para irse, la noche anterior había dejado los bolsos con las cosas de él y las de Van (que en esa ocasión, sí iría)

-Tom, deja ya de evadirme...

El muchacho suspiró. ¿El evadir a su suegra? No sabía de dónde Erika sacaba esas cosas, quizás sólo para molestarlo.

-¡Mírate!- decía ella, mientras él pacientemente le cambiaba la ropa a Van –eres joven, y pareciera que estás completamente amargado...

Le dieron ganas de ponerle algo en la boca para que por fin se quedara callada. ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado de lo mismo?, pero le dio la impresión que Erika no entendía...

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó, ya cansado de todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, dejando de atender a Van unos momentos (que aun estaba medio dormido) -¿sugieres algo para que se me quite lo amargado, según tu?

-No es para que te enojes- replicó ella –pero sabes por qué te lo estoy diciendo, no me gusta que estés tan solo...

-Por favor, Erika, me extraña que tú me estés hablando de esto- suspiró Misaki, continuando con lo que hacía.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Mirémoslo de esta manera- dijo el muchacho, mirando a la mujer con una media sonrisa –la mamá de mi esposa me está diciendo que me busque otra¿cómo quieres que lo tome, eh?, como que no es muy normal...

-No sería normal si Michelle continuara viviendo- replicó Erika, sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras de Tom –escúchame...

-No, escúchame tú- la interrumpió él –no necesito una pareja¿por qué no lo entienden?, en estos momentos lo más importante para mí es Van.

-Y lo entiendo, pero no puedes olvidarte que también tienes una vida- dijo ella, quedándose en silencio unos momentos. Habían hablado miles de veces sobre lo mismo, y Tom no quería entenderla –mira, entiendo tu posición. No tienes que olvidarte que Michelle era mi hija, y es muy importante para mí... pero ella está muerta, aunque me duela, y sé que ahora tengo que preocuparme por los que se quedaron aquí, o sea, tú y Van.

-Pero yo te insisto que no necesito que te preocupes por mí- suspiró Tom –por el momento, no necesito a nadie...

Erika suspiró, ya cansada. Se dio cuenta que era inútil insistirle en esos momentos a Tom de que se buscara una novia... pero no se iba a rendir.

En sólo unos minutos más Tom estuvo listo para irse. Van aun estaba medio dormido cuando Tom lo sentó en la sillita del auto.

-¿Me vas a prometer que lo pensarás?- le preguntó ella, antes de despedirse.

El muchacho suspiró. Ella no se rendía... y pensó que nunca lo haría. La miró con cierto cansancio...

-Nunca te rindes¿eh?- le dijo, sonriendo un poco.

-No... ¿me lo prometes?- insistió.

-... Quizás...

Mientras Tom conducía al aeropuerto, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Azumi hacía unos días. No la había visto desde entonces, ni tampoco había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella (ni tampoco hablado por teléfono)

Se dio cuenta que Hayakawa estaba bastante esquiva con él, y no la culpaba. Aunque la discusión que habían tenido no fue muy fuerte, Misaki estaba tan picado que le había asegurado que Jean nunca podría quererla.

Pero había algo que le había llamado la atención. Ella le había dicho que ni siquiera Jean la iba a dañar tanto como él... después se puso a meditar en esas palabras, pero no les encontró mucho sentido.

¿El dañarla?, nunca... a menos que no fuera de manera consciente. Pero pensando bien, él nunca le había hecho algo como para que ella se sintiera dolida...

Cuando le comentó a Leonor lo que ella le había dicho, le dio la impresión que la francesa comprendió a lo que Azumi se refería, aunque no quiso explicárselo. Sólo le dijo que meditara lo que había hecho y quizás comprendería por qué ella reaccionó así.

Pero por más que lo pensó, no lo entendió.

---------------------------------------

Antes de que Benji saliera de Alemania a Japón, para asistir a la boda de la hermana de Misaki y Shingo, se decidió a hablar con Ryu Mari.

La muchacha había estado muy esquiva con él, ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas que le hacía.

Y el japonés no entendía por qué.

Así que se decidió a hablar con ella. La esperó a la salida del hospital en que trabajaba.

Ella recién se vino a dar cuenta de su presencia cuando él le tocó el hombro, después de avanzar y alcanzarla.

-Benji- murmuró ella, al verlo -¿qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo- contestó él, seriamente –y espero que también estés dispuesta, porque no me pienso ir sin hacerlo.

Ryu, a pesar que tenía deseos de salir corriendo, se quedó. La verdad era que también deseaba hablar con él.

-Te escucho...

-¿Vamos a tomar café?- la invitó.

En cinco minutos estaban sentados frente a frente, en silencio. La muchacha miraba hacia otro lado, un tanto nerviosa.

-Ya- dijo ella, cansada de estar en esa situación -¿qué era lo que me querías decir, Benji?

-¿Por qué has estado tan esquva conmigo?- le preguntó Price, a quemarropa. Ryu se quedó unos momentos en silencio, tratando de pensar en algo que fuera convincente para poder decirle -¿y?, espero una respuesta...

-Ahm...

-Ryu¿por qué te has estado escapando de mí?- le insistió él en la pregunta –te he llamado mucho estos días, pero tú no me contestas ni devuelves las llamadas.

La muchacha por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Es que... hablé con Schneider...

Benji sonrió un poco, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y tomando un poco de su café. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?- le preguntó él, esperándose cualquier cosa.

-Me habló... de la relación que tenías con su hermana- contestó ella, aun dudando un poco por sus palabras.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No mucho de los detalles, pero al final me dio a entender que la habías engañado y que terminaste con ella por otra tipa...

Benji Price no pudo contener la risa al escuchar esas palabras de la muchacha, que lo miró bastante confundida.

-¿Por qué te estás riendo?- le preguntó ella. El casi no podía contenerse.

-Ahm, creo que aquí hay algunos malos entendidos- dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Desgraciado de Schneider" pensó Price "muy astuto de tú parte..."

Ryu Mari sólo esperó a que él se decidiera a hablar, así que lo miraba...

-Bien, explícame lo que quieras- dijo ella, después de un largo silencio entre ambos –y espero que de verdad sea convincente...

-No sólo es convincente- dijo él –es la verdad.

La muchacha, a la larga, ya no sabía a quién creerle. Era verdad que conocía más a Benji que a Schneider... pero si él le dijo eso, era por algo.

-Escucho...

El japonés tomó un sorbo de su café, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Es verdad lo que Schneider te dijo, fui novio de su hermana- dijo él –pero no quiero que me creas un desgraciado y que la engañé, porque eso no es así.

-¿Ah no¿entonces por qué terminaron?

-Porque no funcionó...- contestó Benji, tranquilamente. Ella lo miró excéptica –vamos, los dos sabemos que no todas las relaciones funcionan.

-¿Y por qué no funcionó?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno... empezando, ella se fue a estudiar a otra parte, entonces menos nos vimos- dijo él –a la larga, no iba a funcionar.

Ryu no estaba segura si debía creerle o no... esas razones que les dio no las encontraba del todo convincente.

-... ¿Y eso qué... conociste a otra chica?- le preguntó dudosa ella, Price sonrió.

-Es verdad, conocí a otra chica que me llamó mucho la atención- dijo él –pero no por eso pienses que la engañé. Al contrario, terminé con ella mucho antes de intentar algo con ésta chica...

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

-La sigo viendo con cierta frecuencia...- dijo él.

Eso fue todo, con lo último que dijo Benji le quedaba muy claro que ya todo quedaba hasta ahí.

Apuró su café para irse (para que el otro no pensara que era por lo que le dijo que se iba, aunque fuera verdad)

-¿Te enojaste?- le preguntó el japonés –pensé que no te enojarías si era sincero...

Ella lo miró con cierto odio. Para él era muy fácil, la chica le gustaba y salía con ella... mientras que a otras les daba ilusiones por si acaso no le llegaba a funcionar.

-No me enojé- replicó ella, tomando su bolso –y ya es tarde, así que mejor me voy... cualquier cosa es más productiva que estar contigo...

La muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse (olvidé decir que primero ella pagó su café).

Benji demoró unos momentos en reaccionar, ponerse de pie y detenerla.

-¿Por qué te vas?- le preguntó, tomándola del brazo.

-¿No tienes que salir con esa otra chica?- le dijo ella, molesta y forcejeando –me imagino que tienes planes con ella.

Price suspiró, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba. Sonrió.

-Ryu... no me dejaste terminar- le dijo él.

-Para lo que me importa lo que me tengas que decir- replicó muy orgullosa ella, con deseos de irse de ahí.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Oye... ¿y qué harías si te dijera que esa chica de la que te hablé eras tú?- dijo él, sonriendo de manera un poco extraña.

Ella lo quedó mirando, con la boca abierta y pensando que había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó ella.

-Que tú eras esa chica que conocí y que me llamó tanto la atención- repitió Benji –y la que sigo viendo de vez en cuando...

El muchacho sonrió por la cara que ella puso...

-----------------------------------------

-¡Van!

-¡Buelo!

Ichiro recibió con bombos y platillos a su hijo y su nieto (y los esperaba con muchas cosas ricas). El niño, al verlo, corrió a abrazarlo, ante el rostro sonriente de Tom.

-¿Cómo estás, papá?- lo saludó Tom.

-Contento de tenerlos aquí- contestó Ichiro, con una gran sonrisa –me alegra que te decidieras quedarte conmigo.

-Nah¿y con quién más?- sonrió Misaki (hijo) –no te pongas melodramático.

Los tres salieron del aeropuerto, Ichiro llevando en brazos a su nieto.

-Está muy grande- decía con orgullo Ichiro, Tom sonrió –en la casa te tengo muchas cosas ricas para comer...

-¡¡Wiii!!

Ichiro miraba con atención a su nieto... era verdad que se parecía mucho a Tom, pero también tenía algo de su madre (y no sólo el carácter). Sus ojos, a pesar de ser café (algo claros), tenían esa mirada pícara de Deyanira, y también estaba su cabello...

-¿Cómo te ha ido con las exposiciones?- le preguntó Tom, mientras iban a la casa –ya se te extraña en Europa, hace tiempo que no te das una vuelta por allá.

-He tenido mucho trabajo aquí- contestó Ichiro, sonriendo –así que yo creo que en unos dos meses estaré apareciéndome por allá.

-Voy a cobrarte la palabra¿eh?

Van miraba a través de la ventana, muy entretenido, y no escuchaba lo que los dos adultos se decían, parecía vivir en su propio mundo.


	27. Fiestas y decisiones

**Capítulo XXVII: Fiestas y decisiones.**

Patty ya tenía bastante panza, por el bebé que estaba esperando de su esposo.

El matrimonio no podía estar más feliz... ese bebé no tardaría más de dos meses en nacer.

Tom y Benji fueron a ver al matrimonio Atton a la casa de los padres de la muchacha. Van, infaltable, fue con ellos.

El bebé, después de saludar a los dos amigos de su padre, se quedó mirando atentamente a la joven, que sonreía bastante divertida.

-¿Qué hay ahí adentro?- preguntó el bebé, que estaba sentado al lado de ella en el sofá.

Los tres amigos se miraron divertidos.

-Un bebé- contestó Patty, a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Un bebé?- repitió el niño, extrañado y sin entender.

-Sí... ¿quieres tocar?

Van no contestó, quedó mirando a la señora Atton y luego miró a su papá, inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Tom lo animó a hacerlo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, hijo, no te preocupes- le dijo Misaki, al ver que su hijo continuaba dudando.

El niño se volvió hacia Patty y, lentamente, puso su mano en la panza de la joven.

-Papi...- dijo, después de estar un rato así.

-¿Si, Van?

-¿De verdad que hay un bebé adentro?- le preguntó, mirándolo. Lo que le había dicho Patty era algo que no podía comprender.

-Sí- le contestó Tom, acercándose a él y tomándolo en brazos, sentándolo luego sobre sus piernas -¿acaso no lo crees?

-Es que...

Van no dijo nada más, pero mientras los adultos conversaban, miraba a Patty y murmuraba cosas, como intentando comprender cómo era que un bebé había llegado ahí.

-Que divertido es tú hijo- dijo divertido Benji, mirándolo –eso de los bebés es un gran misterio para él.

-Demás que también lo era para ti a esa misma edad- sonrió Misaki –mientras no me pregunte cómo se hacen los bebés, estoy tranquilo...

-Yo creo que luego te va a salir con esas- dijo Oliver –así que anda pensando muy luego en una respuesta conforme a su edad.

-¿La cigüeña?- propuso Tom, mirando al techo.

-Mejor el de la semilla- dijo Patty –o el del polen y la abejita...

-Sí, puede ser...

-Papi- dijo de pronto Van.

-¿Sí?

-¿Y cómo va a salir de ahí el bebé?- le preguntó. Price miró divertido a Tom y se largó a reír.

-Ahm...- Tom miró a Patty, quizás pidiéndole ayuda . No estaba listo para esa pregunta –es según... pueden abrirle y sacar...

-Van, ¿quieres pastel?- interrumpió la muchacha a Misaki. Como era de esperarse, el niño inmediatamente se olvidó de la pregunta que le hizo a su padre.

Una salvada. Misaki se dio cuenta que tenía que empezar a pensar en las respuestas para su hijo...

Durante la tarde, los muchachos decidieron ir a la casa de Benji para juntarse con algunos de sus amigos.

Y no eran pocos... estaban varios compañeros del Nankatsu, e incluso también estaba Aoi Shingo, junto a la hermana de Tom.

-Que bueno que te veo antes del matrimonio- sonrió Misaki a su hermana –saludarte una última vez como Yoshiko Yamaoka.

-No seas melodramático Tom- sonrió Patty –pareciera que es la última vez que la vas a ver.

-Ponte en mi lugar...

-Que celoso que eres...- suspiró la señora Atton.

En un comienzo, Van se sintió un poco intimidado con tanta gente desconocida en el lugar (aunque también se sintió así por lo grande de la mansión Price), por lo que no se separó de su padre durante un buen rato.

Pero los demás estaban más que decididos en hacer que el niño se sintiera cómodo entre ellos. Y no les costó mucho convencerlos.

-Van...- dijo Bruce, acercándose al muchacho sonriendo.

El niño se escondió detrás de su papá. Tom sonrió ante la timidez de Van, sin pensar que cuando él tenía su edad era igual (XD)

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Bruce le mostró un balón al niño, que se vio bastante tentado en aceptar.

-Ve a jugar con ellos, Van- lo animó Misaki, sonriéndole. El niño lo miró, aun dudando –vamos, no te va a pasar nada.

Bruce empezó a dominar el balón, y Van lo miró con atención.

-¿Vamos, Van?

El niño se separó de su papá y a penas caminando se acercó a Bruce, tomando entre sus manos el balón, que estaba en el suelo.

-Es un avance- sonrió Paul.

----------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia del matrimonio no fue del todo novedosa (o sea, fue igual que todas las demás).

Asistieron todos los amigos de los novios, lo mismo que los compañeros de éstos, y los padrinos fueron los hermanos de los futuros casados.

Pero Yoshiko tenía pajes: una sobrina de ella que tenía la misma edad de Van, y él mismo, que andaba vestido con traje negro.

-Se ve muy tierno vestido así- sonrió Patty, mirándolo.

Ya todos estaban en la fiesta del matrimonio, celebrando que uno más de ellos hubiera pasado a la fila de los "casados".

Tom miró con orgullo a su hijo, que andaba jugando con su nuevo tío Aoi y algunos más, corriendo por todos lados.

-Está muy grande- suspiró Misaki –es increíble como pasa el tiempo.

-Ja, pareces viejo hablando de esa manera- rió la señora Ozora.

Habían algunas parejas bailando en la pista, y otros sentados en sillas conversando o comiendo, o haciendo las dos cosas.

En eso, Van se acercó a Patty, y la miró con atención.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder jugar con él?- le preguntó, mirando el vientre de Patty.

-Tendrán que pasar algunos años- le dijo Tom, sonriendo –cuando nazca no va a saber caminar, como tú, ni tampoco hablar...

-Ah... entonces no sirve, yo quería jugar al fútbol con él...

El niño se fue, para volver a jugar con los otros, que aprovecharon de descansar un poco. Por las palabras que había dicho, tanto Tom como Patty se habían largado a reír, de lo más divertidos.

-No puedo creer las cantidades de cosas que se le ocurren- dijo ella, riendo un poco más.

-Tienes que verlo, a veces me gustaría saber qué cosas piensa para saber de dónde saca cada cosa que hace y dice...

-Debe ser un chiste...

-A la larga, sí...

Patty había estado esperando la oportunidad de poder hablarle de Azumi, y por fin la tuvo cuando Oliver fue llamado por Armand para preguntarle quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

-Oye Tom, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Azumi?- preguntó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa. Tom la miró suspicaz –no me veas así, sabes que lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa...

-No la he visto mucho últimamente- suspiró Misaki –desde que se hizo novia de Jean me ha estado evitando.

La señora Atton se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca se habría esperado algo así.

-¿Novia de Jean?- repitió, quizás con la intención de entender un poco más –pero... ¿cómo?

-Jean la invitó a salir varias veces, y parece que la convenció- se encogió de hombros él –casi no nos hemos hablado en algunos meses.

Patty miró al frente, confundida. No se esperaba algo como eso, era la verdad. Le había tomado por sorpresa todo eso.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Y qué podría hacer?, si Azumi quiere intentarlo con Jean, bien por ella... a mí no me tiene por qué importar...

-Pero lo hace...

-¿Qué cosa?- eso último que había dicho Patty lo había sorprendido un poco.

-Que es verdad que no te tiene que importar, pero te importa, ¿no?, por eso te enojaste un poco cuando te pregunté por ella.

Tom torció la boca un poco, algo molesto. Odiaba cuando Patty tenía tanta razón.

-Digamos que es cierto lo que dices- murmuró Misaki -¿acaso piensas que significa algo muy importante?

-De echo, sí- sonrió divertida Patty –y me gustaría que fueras más sincero con tu persona y que lo reconocieras de una vez...

Misaki miró al frente. Otra más con la insistencia de que debía buscarse novia de una vez, ¿es que acaso nadie se acuerda de Deyanira?

-¿También vas a empezar tú con eso?- gruñó, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó, confundida.

-A que Erika lo único que quiere es que me consiga una novia, y parece que tú andas en las mismas, ¿o me equivoco?

-La verdad es que no- contestó Patty –pero no lo malinterpretes, porque lo hacemos con buenas intenciones.

-Me importan un soberano bledo las buenas intenciones- gruñó Tom –lo único que deseo es estar tranquilo, al menos por un tiempo más.

-Una novia no significa que tu vida se vuelva un caos...

-Según desde el punto de vista con que lo mires...

-No has cambiado nada...- suspiró Patty –sigues con los mismos pensamientos esos de la traición a Deyanira y qué se yo...

-Lo que pasa es que tú no has pasado por la misma situación- replicó Tom –por eso no tienes idea lo difícil que es lo que ustedes me están diciendo.

-Si tuvieras verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, no te costaría tanto...- dijo ella.

Parecía que los dos se habían enfrascado voluntariamente en una pequeña lucha de ideas... y no deseaban dejarla.

-En estos momentos sólo me interesa mi hijo- dijo Tom –no es importante tener una novia si lo tengo a él conmigo.

-Esas sólo son excusas, Misaki.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando para distintos lados. Cuando Oliver volvió con ellos los encontró a los dos molestos... pero en vez de calentarse la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

---------------------------------------------

A pesar que le hubiera gustado quedarse unos días más en su país, uno que otro compromiso se lo impidió, así que no le quedó otra que volverse a Francia.

Sus amigos lo fueron a dejar al aeropuerto, y mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto...

-Es la puerta 6- decía Price, mirando los pasajes de Misaki –la...

-Sí, ya escuché- lo interrumpió Tom, mientras dejaba a Van de pie en el piso –no te muevas de aquí, Van.

-Sí...

El niño se afirmó del pantalón de su padre, mientras que él discutía con sus amigos cosas que de verdad le tenían sin cuidado. Miraba a su alrededor, fijándose en todo...

El lugar estaba lleno, como era habitual, así que en una de esas un hombre pasó descuidadamente por el lado de ellos y, sin darse cuenta, pasó a llevar a Van, que cayó al suelo.

Tom se dio cuenta de ello, y miró seriamente a su hijo.

-Van, no puedes aguantar eso- le dijo.

El hombre se había detenido a unos pasos de ellos, mirando unos papeles. Ante la mirada confundida de todos los amigos de Tom, Van se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y caminó hacia el hombre.

Al llegar junto a él, se afirmó de la maleta de éste y le dio unas tres patadas, para luego volver junto a su padre. Los que habían notado la escena se partían de la risa.

-Misaki, ¿qué le enseñas a tu hijo para que haga eso?- dijo entre risas Oliver, mientras Tom tomaba en brazos a Van.

-Yo sabré... bien hecho, Van, así me gusta...

Padre e hijo se volvieron a Francia minutos después.

El viaje fue pesado, sobre todo para Van, que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que cuando llegaron a París, el niño dormía profundamente.

Tom lo acostó en su cama a penas llegaron...

Estaba pensativo... no podía quitarse de la cabeza las cosas que Patty y Erika le decían cada vez que podían. ¿Acaso era muy malo intentarlo nuevamente?, si nadie lo consideraba así, entonces no había mucho problema.

Después de estar un buen rato pensando, se decidió. Caminó hacia su teléfono y marcó un número. Le contestó una mujer.

-¿Si, quién habla?- escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Marla?, soy Tom...- dijo.

-Ah, hola Tom- sonrió ella –que bueno que llamaste. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Bueno, la verdad...- suspiró –es para preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII: Encuentros.**

Tom no sabía si había hecho lo correcto con llamar a Marla e invitarla a salir... pero como fuera, ya lo había hecho. Cuando se lo contó a Patty por teléfono, ésta quería colgarlo (y no precisamente por los pies)

_-¿Vas a volver a salir con ella¡vas a volver a caer!-_ le gritó casi.

-Patty, no creo que sea tan malo...- dijo Tom, sin siquiera estar él muy convencido –Marla... me ha insistido que lo intentemos...

_-Si te lo dice, es para ver si esta vez puede agarrarte, no porque esté interesada en ti. Sí que eres tonto, Misaki._

_-No lo retes tanto...-_ escuchó Tom la voz de Oliver. Sonrió.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu esposo- dijo, divertido –como buena esposa que tienes que ser...

_-Cállate, que lo machista no te viene-_ gruñó Patty –y_, hablando en serio... ¿de verdad que quieres salir con esa mujer?_

-Por algo la invité¿no?- dijo Misaki –la verdad, no te entiendo. Lo que más me dices es que tengo que salir más, buscarme a alguien... y cuando por fin decido hacerles caso tú me retas como si estuviera cometiendo un gran error...

_-Es que no es con ella con quien debes intentarlo..._

Esto dejó a Misaki pensativo. No entendió del todo bien a qué se refería su querida amiga con esas palabras...

-¿Cómo así?

_-Eh... nada...-_ murmuró Patty, un poco nerviosa. Misaki se dio cuenta que "algo" raro había ahí.

-Ya, termina de hablar, Patty. ¿Por qué dices que Marla no es con quién yo debería salir?- le preguntó él, un tanto desconfiado por la respuesta que le iba a dar su amiga.

_-Porque así es-_ insistió ella _–si ya lo intentaste una vez con Marla y no resultó¿por qué habría de funcionar ahora, Tom?. Piénsalo de ésta forma: hay más peces en el mar, que valen más la pena que ella..._

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

_-...-_ Patty de hacía rato que tenía un nombre pensado, pero no estaba del todo segura si debía decirlo o no, pensaba que Misaki podía considerarlo algo sospechoso. Aunque al final, se decidió por decirlo _-... ¿Azumi?._

Tom suspiró. Otra vez Azumi¿qué acaso la gente pensaba que ella era la única mujer que existía para él?

-Azumi está saliendo con Jean, así que ni al caso que me la nombres- gruñó Tom –y algo me dice que era la única que tenías pensada...

_-No puedes ser tan desconfiado...-_ murmuró Patty, aunque su amigo la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que sí era así.

-No sabes disimular, Patty, así que deja de hacerte la tonta...- sonrió Tom.

Estaba cocinando, mientras Van jugaba con unos autitos y de vez en cuando le iba a hacer uno que otro comentario.

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Van cuando salgas con Marla?-_ le preguntó Patty.

-Erika me dijo que vendría a cuidarlo, así que por ese lado no hay mayor problema- contestó Tom –ya me tengo que ir, la comida está lista.

_-Bien, nos hablaremos otra noche... y después me cuentas cómo te fue en tu cita..._

-Como quieras...

Tom colgó el teléfono y llamó a Van a cenar. El niño llegó casi corriendo con él para cenar y luego ir a acostarse.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras, en Alemania, Benji y Ryu habían vuelto a juntarse, para conversar mejor.

Durante los días que el japonés no había estado rondándola, la joven había intentado poner sus ideas en orden, y casi no se había visto con Schneider, así que no pudo preguntarle si lo que le había dicho Benji era verdad o no.

Por otra parte, la hermana menor del keiser se había vuelto al país en donde estaba estudiando, así que ésta y Benji no tuvieron posibilidad de verse ni siquiera un momento (aunque esto no era del todo malo para el portero)

En fin, esa tarde Benji había quedado de ir a buscar a Ryu al hospital para invitarla a salir, pero no contó que iba a llegar cierto personaje a buscarla también.

Los dos salían del hospital conversando animadamente, cuando escucharon que Schneider los llamaba.

-No pensé verte aquí, Benji- dijo Schneider, acercándose a ellos y saludando de un beso en la mejilla a Ryu –no sabía que habías llegado de tú viaje.

-Llegué en la mañana- contestó el japonés, seriamente –al que nunca pensé ver aquí era a ti... después de las cosas que le dijiste a Ryu de mí...

La muchacha notó que el ambiente entre ambos se puso muy tenso, y por momentos ella pensó en lo que podría hacer. Estaba algo cansada después del trabajo, y por eso, no muy dispuesta a soportar una pelea de hombres... y mucho menos celosos.

-¿Y qué¿acaso le dije una mentira?- replicó el alemán, sonriendo levemente –los dos sabemos muy bien qué fue lo que le hiciste a mí hermana.

Benji estaba a punto de replicar (y no simplemente a gritos, se estaba preparando para dar el primer golpe), cuando Ryu se puso entre ellos.

-¡Ey¡yo no quiero peleas!- gritó ella, poniéndose entre ambos –y mucho menos fuera del lugar en que trabajo.

Los dos se desafiaron con la mirada, sin prestarle mucha atención a la muchacha. Ryu lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que el asunto no pasara a mayores (cosa que cada vez se convencía más que iba a pasar)

-Si se ponen a pelear no hablo nunca más con ninguno¿me entendieron?- amenazó ella, en un intento casi desesperado por llamar su atención (con escaso éxito) -¡escúchenme!, ustedes no van a pelear, pero si quieren arreglar sus diferencias, muy bien, vamos a tomar algo los tres y ahí pueden hablar lo que quieran.

Los dos la miraron, sin estar del todo seguro de aceptar o no. Pero vieron tal determinación en ella, que finalmente aceptaron (sólo para no hacerla enojar más, los dos sabían muy bien que las amenazas ellas sí que las cumplía)

-Está bien...- murmuró Schneider, sonriendo un poco –acepto tu propuesta, Ryu.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella a Benji, que continuaba con la mirada fija en Schneider.

-Sí, vamos...

El camino al pub más cercano fue bastante silencioso. Habían decidido ir a pie (Ryu lo propuso con la idea de que ellos comenzaran a hablar, pero no les resultó para nada la idea), así que tuvieron que caminar un buen trecho para encontrar algún lugar que les llamara la atención.

Cuando por fin lo encontraron, dentro del local ubicaron una mesa que estuviera desocupada. Los dos muchachos pidieron cerveza y Ryu un jugo (a ella nunca le había gustado tomar)

Se sentaron y los primeros minutos se dedicaron a conocer el lugar, mirando a su alrededor y viendo la gente que iba, y también la música que tocaban.

-Ya, me cansé- dijo ella, de pronto –hemos venido aquí por una razón especial, así que espero que

los dos empiecen a explicarse para tratar de aclarar todo...

Los dos se volvieron a mirar desafiantes. Ryu le dio un trago a su bebida, esperando que cualquiera de los dos empezaran a hablar.

---------------------------------

En Francia, mientras, Misaki se preparaba para la cita que tendría con Marla.

Aunque aun no estaba del todo seguro si había hecho bien, ya era un poco tarde para arrepentirse.

Como fuera, se estaba poniendo su terno para salir.

-¿Me voy a quedar solo?- le preguntó Van (obviamente que en su lenguaje de niño)

-Claro que no¿cómo crees?- le dijo Tom, mirándolo –va a venir tu abuela Erika a cuidarte esta noche, hasta que llegue.

El niño, que estaba sentado en la cama, lo miró con atención.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Zumi?- le preguntó de pronto. Tom se puso ligeramente nervioso (muy poquito)

-Ha tenido cosas que hacer...- contestó Tom –sabes que ella trabaja.

-Sí, pero...

-Pero nada, Van, ya te dije qué ocurría con ella...

Van no contestó nada, sólo quedó mirando fijamente a su padre. A Misaki le extrañó que el niño notara que Azumi ya no estaba tanto tiempo con ellos (desde que habían tenido aquel incidente del beso)

En eso estaban cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Un tanto extrañado Tom fue a abrir (extrañado porque Erika le había obligado a entregarle unas llaves de la casa).

Pero no era Erika, sino que Azumi.

-... Hola- le dijo ella, un poco tímida.

-Eh... ah, perdona- Tom se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara –disculpa la pregunta, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Erika me pidió que viniera a cuidar a Van- contestó alegremente la joven.

-¡Zumi!

Van, al verla, corrió hacia ella (dentro de lo que podría correr, claro XD), y la abrazó. Azumi lo tomó en brazos, alegre.

-¡Hola, Van¿cómo has estado?

-Biem... ¿tú me vas a cuidar?

-Sip, si es que tú papá no tiene mucho problema- Hayakawa miró a Tom, que se encogió de hombros ligeramente, para continuar en lo que estaba –Oye Tom, va a venir Jean a acompañarme, espero que no haya problema tampoco...

A Misaki esa noticia le cayó pésimo. Había estado evitando el ver a su "amiga" con su cuñado y resulta que por casualidad los vería juntos ese mismo día. Maldita suerte que tenía...

-¿Tom¿estás enojado por algo?- le preguntó Hayakawa, al ver la cara que el otro andaba trayendo –bueno, al final no tengo idea ni a dónde vas, ni con quién...

Otra vez sonó el timbre, y la puerta fue abierta por Azumi. Ahí vio a Marla, que estaba de pie y vestida de manera muy elegante. En vez de abrirle la puerta, se dirigió molesta hacia Misaki.

-¿Vas a salir con Marla?- le preguntó, enojada. El otro la miró con si nada.

-Sí... ¿por qué¿hay algo de malo?

Hayakawa no contestó, sólo miró con algo parecido al odio a su amigo. Misaki se dio cuenta que no iba a abrir la puerta, así que no le quedó otra que hacerlo él.

-¿Quién me cerró la puerta?- preguntó Marla, entrando.

-Eso no importa mucho ahora- suspiró Tom –Marla, te dije que te iría a buscar a tu casa¿para qué viniste?

-Es que ya no tenía nada que hacer allá- sonrió ampliamente la otra –así que mejor yo vine a buscarte...

En esos momentos Marla vio a Azumi, que jugaba tranquila con Van.

-Ah, no me extrañaría que hubieras sido tú la maleducada que me cerraste la puerta en la cara- le dijo con desdén a la japones, que ni se inmutó.

-Marla¿puedes esperarme cinco minutos?- le preguntó Tom, aún le quedaban algunas cosas de Van que arreglar.

-Claro...- Misaki se fue y se quedaron las dos mujeres y el niño Misaki, que jugaba sin preocuparse mucho de su alrededor –hola, Van- lo saludó Marla –te traje un regalo...

El niño inmediatamente miró, y luego saludó a la francesa con una sonrisita. Marla sacó de su cartera una bolsita de golosinas.

-Gacias...- dijo Van, tomando la bolsita en sus manos y tratando de abrirla -... Zumi...

Van le entregó la bolsita a Azumi para que la abriera, a lo que la japonesa sonrió de manera burlona.

-Van, no puedes comer golosinas antes de cenar- interrumpió Misaki, llegando desde su cuarto –y lo sabes...

-Papi...

-Azumi que no coma antes, por favor...- le pidió Tom a la muchacha, que asintió levemente –gracias. Ya estoy listo, Marla.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y en esos momentos entró Jean a la casa. Van empezó a hacer fiesta cuando lo vio.

-¡Tío!

-¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves?- le preguntó Tom.

-Se las robé a mi mamá- contestó sonriendo ampliamente Jean. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marla –oh, no nos han presentado...

-Creo que no...- dijo ella, sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraña –mucho gusto, soy Marla...

-Y yo Jean...- dijo el otro provocativamente, tomando su mano y besándola –todo un gusto el haberte visto...

Tanto Azumi como Tom decidieron ignorar el echo que los otros dos práctiamente estaban flirteando en frente de ellos, sin guardar mucho respeto. Misaki miró a su amiga con ojos de "te lo dije", pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Jean es el cuñado de Tom...- interrumpió bruscamente el momento Azumi, molesta por el descaro de los otros dos.

-Ah, eres el hermano de la esposa... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-Deyanira- contestó Jean, cordialmente -¿tuviste el placer de conocerla?

-Sí, aunque casi me asesina- contestó riendo Marla.

-... Sus buenas razones tendría- murmuró Azumi, ya bastante molesta por la actitud de los otros dos –oigan, está bien que se estén conociendo, pero no se pueden retrasar para la cena- los interrumpió.

-Sí, es verdad... vamos Marla.

Misaki se acercó a ellos y, tomando de la mano a Marla, la arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Van, no te acuestes tarde- le dijo Tom a su hijo.

-Chao papi...

Jean sonrió al ver el rostro serio que Azumi tenía, lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

-¿Celosa?- le preguntó, burlón y acercándose a ella.

-Eso quisieras- gruñó Hayakawa, alejándose de él –vamos a cenar, Van. Traje unas películas para que veamos los dos luego...

-¡Sí!


	29. ¿Desastres?

**Capítulo XXIX: ¿Desastres?**

Hubo momentos, durante la cena, en que Tom se cuestionó si habrá hecho lo correcto con invitar a salir a Marla... es decir, no era que lo hubiera pasado mal, al contrario, la mujer era bastante agradable y simpática... pero... siempre estaba ese "pero" en su vida.

-... y como Pierre y Napoleón me insistieron tanto que saliera con ella, al final les hice caso para que me dejaran tranquilo- contaba Tom a la joven, que estaba muy atenta –y ella no resultó para nada desagradable...

-Pero...- se adelantó Marla, sonriendo.

-... pero sólo salí con ella un par de veces...- el japonés suspiró levemente –creo que no era para mí.

Marla lo miró con atención. Que poco había cambiado en todos esos años que no se habían visto... continuaba siendo igual que cuando eran jóvenes y novios felices. Quizás si ponía un poco más de su parte, ambos podrían...

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida estos años?- le preguntó él, para poner algún tema de conversación después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Ya te lo dije hace unos días- contestó ella.

-No me refiero a eso- replicó Misaki, comiendo un poco –¿has tenido novio, o algo así?

Como era obvio, esa pregunta hizo que la muchacha pensara que de verdad tenía posibilidades de volver... porque si preguntaba eso, era por algo (pensaba ella)

-Bueno... salí con tipos una que otra vez, pero...

Misaki, en esos momentos, pensó en la importancia que tenían los "peros" en la vida de la gente. O sea, el simple uso de esa palabra cambiaba todo el sentido de la oración...

-... ninguna ha sido importante... al menos no como lo que tuvimos nosotros...

Esa fue la primera insinuación que Tom captó de parte de Marla... y fue ahí que pensó que se había equivocado un poco en invitar a salir a Marla.

Pensando bien. ¿lo había hecho por despecho porque Azumi estaba saliendo con Jean?... si lo hizo por eso... se habría pasado de tonto.

-Lástima...- le dijo él, después de pensar un poco en qué responder –después de todo, han pasado varios años...

La mujer notó que "algo" le había pasado a Tom. Quizás fue por un comentario de ella... no lo entendía del todo. La mirada de él había bajado a su plato y jugaba un poco con la comida.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó ella.

-... Lo siento- Tom sonrió un poco, pareciendo salir de su mutismo –sólo que me acordé de algo...

-Te acordaste de tu esposa, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Marla, y por la mirada que Tom le dio, se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado -¿qué hizo que te acordaras de ella?

-Tú respuesta- murmuró Misaki –lo que me dijiste al final...

La mujer meditó un poco. Al parecer, por la actitud que había tomado Taro, la cena se había arruinado por un simple comentario. Pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Bueno... lamento haberte recordado a tu esposa, no fue mi intención...

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo...- sonrió un poco Tom –creo que lo estoy arruinando, ¿cierto?

Con la sola sonrisa que Marla le dio, pensó que no se había equivocado. Así que trató de arreglar un poco las cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Por otra parte, a bastante distancia de ahí (entiéndase, en Alemania), Ryu continuaba reunida con los otros dos, en espera a que comenzaran a hablarle de sus puntos de vista sobre el mismo tema (es decir, el tema de la hermana del Schneider)

-¿Se van a quedar todo el rato mirando?- les preguntó ella, cansada de que los dos se mantuvieran en tal hermetismo –porque para que sepan, estoy cansada del trabajo y quiero irme a mi casa a descansar...

Benji y Schneider la miraron levemente, para luego ser el alemán en comenzar con las explicaciones que ella pedía.

-Bueno, Ryu...- dijo, después de soltar una pequeña tos.

-Primero, Schneider- lo interrumpió Benji –creo que debes contarme qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ryu...

La muchacha se limitó a mirarlos y escucharlos. Le importaba un bledo el orden en que partieran, sólo quería que las cosas se aclararan entre ellos.

-No le dije nada que fuera mentira- dijo el alemán, hablando serio –Le aclaré qué fue lo que hiciste con tu última novia... que da la coincidencia que es mi hermana...

-Ah, entiendo...- Benji sonrió levemente -¿y qué le hice, según tú?

-Bueno, la conquistaste y después la dejaste por otra...

Price suspiró. Algo así suponía que habían contado la historia... y se dio cuenta lo distorsionada que estaba de la verdadera realidad.

-¿A qué se debe ese comentario, Schneider?

-Bueno... tú siempre la estuviste rondando e intentando conquistarla, y no me lo puedes negar, porque te conozco...- contestó el alemán.

-No te lo niego... admito que tu hermana me gustaba. ¿Y tiene algo de malo eso?, tú sabes perfectamente que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

-¡Ja!, no me compro tus palabras, Price, desde hace tiempo que te dejé de creer...

Ryu no podía negarlo, estaba entretenida con la discusión de los otros dos. En parte, le era divertido a qué punto podían llegar... o al menos, se conformaba con que aclararan sus cosas y dejaran de meterla a ella en el medio.

-¿A qué se debe ese comentario?, porque que yo recuerde, jamás, desde que salí con tú hermana, le hice algo que...

-¿Jamás?, ¡qué buen profesional eres, Price!- lo interrumpió Schneider, riendo bastante fuerte –

¿Acaso no te acuerdas qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando ella se vino a Alemania y tú te quedaste en Japón?

Benji frunció el cejo, intentando recordar algo de que lo pudieran culpar. Lo único que recordaba era que en el matrimonio de Tom y Deyanira, había bailado con Leonor, la prima de la novia... de ahí a algo tan grave como lo hacía suponer Schneider...

-¿Y qué fue lo que hice?- le preguntó Benji seriamente.

-Te metiste con la prima de la novia.

Ryu estaba muy interesada en la discusión, y parecía estar en un partido de tenis, porque miraba al que estuviera hablando y como estaban discutiendo a cada momento tenía que mover su cara de un lado a otro.

La verdad era que le importaba bien poco el pasado de Benji. Él ya le había dejado las cosas claras hacía unos días y ella, a pesar de todo, confiaba en él... pero no podía negar que la discusión estaba bastante entretenida.

-¿De dónde sacaste tamaña estupidez?- le preguntó Benji, impresionado.

-Yo sabré...

-¡No sabes!, entre ella y yo no pasó nada, sólo bailamos...- comenzó a decir el portero japonés, pero por la cara del otro, no le escuchaba mucho.

-No me la trago... además, está lo otro...

-¿Qué otro?

-Que cortaste con mi hermana por otra.

Schneider parecía muy seguro de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Benji pensó que con él, sólo habían dos alternativas: o era muy bueno para mentir y se estaba inventando todas esas historias que estaba diciendo (aunque aún no entendía cómo se enteró que había bailado con Leonor), o simplemente le vieron la cara de tonto que tiene y le metieron el dedo en la boca y el muy... se había creído todas esas historias que le habían contado.

Sinceramente, Benji pensaba que la segunda opción era la más probable.

Lo que detuvo la discusión (al menos algunos momentos) fue que a los muchachos le dejaron un posillo con maní en él. Mejor para Ryu, que se dedicó a comer y a mirar a los dos jóvenes como si fueran un partido de tenis... el más entretenido.

-Ah, entiendo- Benji sonrió un poco -¿fue ella la que te dijo todas esas cosas de mí?

-Hum...- Schneider desvió la vista durante algunos instantes, quizás pensando en lo que debía contestarle al otro -... quizás...

-Eso me lo confirma- suspiró el japonés –y no te puedo culpar, es tu hermana la que estaba diciéndote eso...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que te vio la cara, Schneider, a eso me refiero.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Permiso, voy al baño...- Ryu se puso de pie dejando a los otros dos conversar solos durante algunos momentos...

"Lo peor que puede pasar, es que cuando vuelva estén agarrados a golpes" pensó la muchacha, sin poder aguantarse mucho más el llamado de la naturaleza.

Pero nada de eso. Cuando volvió, los dos continuaban sentados, tal cual los dejó hacía unos minutos, aunque continuaban hablando de la hermana del jugador alemán.

-¿En qué me quedé?- les preguntó ella.

-Le contaba a Schneider que su hermanita volvió a manipularnos- contestó Benji –porque le contó una historia completamente distinta a como habían sido las cosas...

-¿Y cómo fue, en realidad?- les preguntó Ryu, pensando que por fin las cosas se habían arreglado.

-Que ella se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar y perdimos comunicación...- contestó Benji –y que, según ella, yo la engañaba...

-Eso fue lo que me dijo- se encogió de hombros Schneider –y era tú palabra contra la de ella... en fin, tienes que reconocer que es verdad que terminaste con ella por otra.

-¡Ella con suerte y me hablaba por teléfono!, ¿cómo querías que algo así se mantuviera?- replicó Price –además, ella me puso los cuernos primero...

Éstas palabras dejaron a los otros dos con la boca abierta. Schneider miró a Price sin creer lo que estaba diciendo sobre su hermana, mientras que Ryu deseaba saber todo lo que había ocurrido, por metiche que era.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lo dicho, la cena fue un completo desastre. Al menos Tom se dio cuenta de ello y trató de arreglarlo... cuando ya estaban en casa de Misaki.

-Marla... lamento que la cena saliera así...- dijo él –de verdad, mi idea no era ésta...

-Lo sé...- ella suspiró, mirando a otro lado –tampoco era mi idea que las cosas salieran así... pero ya vez...

Misaki pensó en una forma de "echarla" que no fuera tan directa. La verdad se sentía cansado y tenía deseos de acostarse. Pero pareció que ella se dio cuenta.

-Tom...- ella pareció pensar en lo próximo que iba a decir –no quiero que pienses que quiero reemplazar a tú esposa o algo así... pero de verdad me gustaría volver a intentarlo contigo.

"Demonios". El japonés empezó a sentirse nervioso, lo que más deseaba era que no saliera esa conversación entre ellos... y cuando por fin estaba cantando victoria... ella comienza a hablarle.

-Marla...- intentó que se detuviera, pero supuso que con ella no le iba a resultar mucho eso.

-Sólo escúchame- le pidió ella –no es malo que intentes otra vez con otras mujeres... ha pasado tiempo desde que tu esposa murió, y nadie te va a juzgar si lo haces.

Tom suspiró. Otra vez con eso... se estaba cansando de que lo estuvieran aconsejando y casi nadie conocía su situación.

-No me importa que me juzguen- le dijo el nipón con voz segura –pero entiende por favor, creo que aun no estoy listo para...

-¿Entonces por qué me invitaste a salir?- lo interrumpió, molesta -¿cómo quieres que no me pase ilusiones si fuimos al mismo lugar que cuando éramos novios?

El japonés pensó que, en parte, ella tenía razón. Había sido como una provocación haberla llevado ahí.

-... Lo siento...

-Escúchame una cosa, Misaki- le dijo Marla, seriamente y acercándose a él –no me voy a rendir, que te quede claro.

-Ahh...

Tom iba a decir algo, pero ella le plantó un beso de pronto. Él no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ella se separó. Sin decir palabra, el japonés se bajó del auto.

"Creo que fue un error" pensó Tom, mientras llegaba a su departamento.

Al entrar, se encontró con todo apagado. Pensó que Azumi podría estar durmiendo (... Con Jean... pero prefirió desechar esa idea). Pero no, al encender la luz, se encontró con su amiga sentada en el sofá.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde...- le dijo ella, sin separar su mirada del techo.

-Pensé que estarías con Jean...- replicó Tom, sentándose al lado de ella -¿qué pasó?

-Nada, sólo que soy un desastre...- suspiró ella, y luego lo observó unos instantes –y me tinca que te pasó lo mismo.

-¡Ja!, tienes razón...

Los dos quedaron mirando el techo durante unos momentos.

-Zumi... ¿qué películas trajiste?

-Son dibujos animados- contestó ella.

-¿Cuál propones?

-... ¿Mulan?, ¿la viste?

-... No... ¿hago palomitas?- ella asintió, sonriendo.


	30. Un paso adelante

**Capítulo XXX: Un paso adelante.**

Tom no podía negar que había sido una noche tranquila... no necesariamente desde la cena, sino desde que llegó a su casa y se encontró con Azumi ahí.

La habían pasado bien, y se notó que ambos se preocuparon mucho de no tocar el tema "amoroso" entre ellos (siempre los hacía discutir)

Comenzaron con Mulán, luego la siguió Las locuras del emperador, y después Aladdin, aunque en esa se quedaron dormidos con sólo empezar, sentados en el sofá de la sala de la casa.

Van fue el primero en levantarse, y al no encontrar a su padre en su cuarto, lo buscó en varias partes, encontrándolo aún durmiendo al lado de Azumi.

Los miró y, en vez de despertarlos, se lanzó sobre ellos. Los otros dos, sorprendidos, sólo atinaron a quejarse.

-¡¡¡Despierten!!!- les gritó el niño, escandaloso -¡¡tengo hambre!!

A Tom le dieron sinceros deseos de asesinarlo (o mínimo, seguir el ejemplo de Homero Simpson con Bart). Pero lo único que hizo, fue dejarlo acostado sobre el sofá después de una buena venganza con cosquillas (en la que también participó Azumi)

Los tres desayunaron, felices (por momentos, a Hayakawa le dieron deseos que eso ocurriera por todos los días... aunque muy pronto se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza). Aunque no fue necesario que ella hablara del tema...

-Parecemos una familia- dijo Van, de pronto y sonriendo –Zumi, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros y somos una familia?

Hayakawa sintió un escalofrío... sí, los niños llegaban a tener una sinceridad que daba miedo... o al menos eso sintió ella.

Misaki la miró y ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante unos instantes, y luego fue ella la que desvió la mirada.

-Van- dijo ella, después de unos minutos –no podemos hacer eso, porque... bueno, yo estoy con tú tío Jean ahora...

-Pero no creo que se enoje si le decimos que te quedes aquí- dijo el niño, con toda la inocencia del mundo. Tom sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Deja a Azumi tranquila, Van- le dijo Misaki, aunque por dentro deseaba que el niño continuara con sus ideas.

-Pero...

-Ya, Van, termina tu desayuno.

-Sí...

Azumi se fue un rato después, con dudas. Ya, debía reconocer que continuaba sintiendo algo por Misaki, eso quien lo negara, así que todo ese plan que tuvo de intentar olvidarlo saliendo con Jean nada le había servido.

Tendría que pensar muy bien en cómo continuar actuando. Si seguía así, no sólo se estaba dañando a sí misma, sino que también a Jean, a Tom y, quizás, también a Van, de forma indirecta y aunque no quisiera.

Ya estando en su casa, suspiró. No sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer... pero quizás debía partir siendo sincera consigo misma y también con Jean, que quizás era el más afectado por su forma de actuar.

Sí, eso debía hacer... aunque le costara.

Algunos días después, Erika había organizado un viaje familiar a la playa, y por supuesto, el primer invitado era su único nieto (en realidad, el viaje era para él, aunque Erika trató de disimularlo invitando a quién pudiera. Pero sabía que muy pocos iban a ir, por ser día de semana... era su idea)

-¿Te portarás bien?- le preguntó Tom a Van (que era uno de los afectados por ser día de semana)

-Sí, papi- contestó el niño, mientras Tom le preparaba un bolso de ropa (en caso de emergencia, nunca se sabía)

-No debes entrar solo al agua- continuó Misaki.

-Sí, papi...

-Ah... no te alejes mucho de tu abuela, y si alguien que no conoces te habla, no le hagas caso, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, papi...

Van estaba demasiado emocionado como para molestarse demasiado ante la insistencia de su padre y por sus indicaciones (podía llegar a ser desesperante) Su abuela de hace meses que le había prometido el paseo, pero por diversas razones, nunca habían podido ir...

En fin, una vez que estuvo listo el bolso de Van, Tom llevó a su hijo a la casa de la abuela, que ya lo esperaba emocionada por la salida.

-¡Por fin llegan!- les dijo, una vez que Tom estacionó el auto. Van salió de un salto de él y corrió al interior de la casa (después de saludar debidamente a su abuela, por supuesto), llamando a grito pelado a su abuelo.

-No alegues- sonrió Misaki, saliendo del auto también –y sé que pedirte que cuides a Van está de más...

-Por supuesto, me ofendes con tús palabras...

-Ya, ni que pudieras ofenderte- sonrió Misaki, la mujer lo miró feo –bueno, hablando en serio, cuídense todos.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos- dijo Erika –están de más tus palabras, ni que fuéramos a dejar botado a Van por ahí.

-No me refiero a eso...

-Sí, seguro...

Tom suspiró, y en ese momento Van volvía del interior de la casa, corriendo, y seguido de Leonor, que también corría.

-¡¡¡Papi!!!- gritaba Van -¡¡mira lo que compró tía Leo para el paseo!!- exclamó el niño, mientras le mostraba unas paletas.

-¿También vas?- le preguntó Tom a Leo, que asintió feliz -¿y tú trabajo?

-Fácil, pedí permiso para faltar y después tendré que recuperar horas extras- contestó la otra, sonriendo ampliamente -¡cualquier cosa para no faltar al día en la playa!

-¿Y no te acompaña Pierre?- le preguntó Tom, más que nada para molestarla.

-Tiene entrenamiento hoy...- contestó ella, y Tom pudo notar en su cierta desilusión, lo que le causó un poco de gracia –no te rías...

-No me estoy riendo- dijo Misaki, pero su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario.

En fin, en un rato estuvieron todos listos para irse a la playa (Tom no entendía por qué tanto escándalo, si sólo se irían por el día), así que todos desde arriba se despedían de él, a medida que la camioneta se iba alejando. Misaki también se despedía, en especial de Van.

Se podría decir que tenía el día libre... después de todo, era Van el que le quitaba la mayor parte del tiempo...

En fin, se dirigió al entrenamiento tranquilamente. De seguro ese día sería de lo más tranquilo, sin Van en la casa...

Y, en efecto, así lo fue. Después de un normal entrenamiento, en que no hubo mayor novedad, Tom se dirigió a su casa. Después de estar un buen rato haciendo un aseo general en la casa (es decir, estuvo casi todo el día en eso XP), se sentó a ver televisión.

Puso, para variar, el canal de deportes, pero como estaban dando rugby (y de ese deporte no entendía NADA), la cambió a otro canal. Estuvo durante un rato cambiando los canales, sin decidirse finalmente qué ver.

Dejó con aburrimiento el control remoto del televisor a un lado, tirándolo despreocupado, y después su mirada fue a dar al pecho. Hacía tanto que no estaba solo, que ya ni sabía qué hacer cuando lo estaba...

El timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, así que fue a abrir con una gran lentitud. Se sorprendió de ver a Azumi en la puerta.

-¿Zumi?, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, algo sorprendido. Aunque la verdad era que no quería hacer esa pregunta, sino que por qué se veía tan extraña.

La mujer estaba apoyada en en el portal, mirándolo con diversión. Tom notó que le era difícil mantener el equilibrio, por lo que supuso que estaba ebria.

-Vine a ver... ¿qué, acaso no puedo?- contestó ella, con cierta inocencia.

-Claro que puedes... pero me sorprende verte así...

-¿Así cómo?

-Estás ebria, ¿por qué tomaste?- le preguntó Misaki, mientras ella entraba a la casa. Azumi rió un poco.

-Vamos, Tom, no tiene nada de malo que tome un poquitito de vodka de vez en cuando- contestó Hayakawa –no seas así, ni mi papá me hace esa pregunta.

Misaki suspiró, y pensó en la manera de calmarla un poco, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué habrá tomado, no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer.

-Zumi, ¿te quieres ir a acostar?- le preguntó, acercándose.

-Naaa. No seas aguafiestas...- se negó ella, evitándolo cuando él trató de afirmarla –no vine aquí a dormir...

-¿Entonces?

-A estar un rato contigo, para que conversemos... no sé... ¿quieres tomar conmigo?, Van llega mañana, estás libre- sonrió ella.

-Ahm... ya sabes que no soy muy dado a tomar... al menos no hasta emborracharme tanto como tú- dijo Tom, manteniendo la distancia que ella había establecido después de alejarse. Era mejor no forzarla a nada.

Misaki nunca había visto en ese estado a su amiga. Ya, era verdad, la muchacha había tomado con él una que otra vez, pero nunca para quedar así. No supo la razón, pero él pensó que algo debió pasarle a su amiga para que decidiera tomar tanto.

-¿Te quieres sentar?- le preguntó Misaki.

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?- gruñó ella –ya soy bastante grandecita como para saber y controlarme y... también...

-Zumi, si pudieras controlarte no estarías en este estado- la cortó Tom, sin poder evitarlo. Ella lo miró molesta –no te enojes...

Azumi hizo lo posible por soltarse, y luego dignamente intentó mantener el equilibrio, cosa que no logró, así que Misaki se vio en la obligación de afirmarla otra vez.

-Te llevaré a la cama, y luego te tomarás un café bien cargado...

A duras penas, Tom logró tomarla en brazos. Azumi dejó que el otro lo hiciera y se largó a reír cuando el japonés la dejó en la cama.

-Espérame aquí- le dijo Tom, yéndose.

Se demoró unos cinco minutos en preparar el café, mientras, trataba de pensar en alguna forma de preguntale por qué había bebido hasta quedar en ese estado.

Por otra parte, a penas Misaki la dejó sola, Azumi miraba a su alrededor. Sonrió cuando el otro entró al cuarto.

-¿Me dirás por qué tomaste?- le preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le ofrecía la taza con café.

-No... y no quiero café...- Hayakawa intentó rechazar la taza, pero Tom le insistía que tomara –no no quiero café- repitió.

-Tienes que tomar, te hará sentir mejor- le dijo Tom, acercando la taza a la chica.

-¡Que no quiero!

Azumi, con un movimiento brusco, derramó parte del café sobre el pantalón de Tom, que sólo atinó a hacerse a un lado. Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a la japonesa, que se quedó quieta observando a su amigo.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas –te juro que... yo no quería...

-No te preocupes, no es nada...- murmuró Tom, dejando la taza sobre el velador. Por suerte, para él, no fue mucho lo que cayó sobre el pantalón.

-¿Te quemé?- preguntó preocupada Azumi, y Misaki se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

-Azumi, en serio, no alcancé a quemarme...- el jugador de fútbol fútbol no sabía qué hacer, de pronto sintió que la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

Y lo mismo sintió, cuando en un arrebato, Azumi lo besó. Lo había mirado durante unos buenos minutos, dudando. Cuando por fin se atrevió, no encontró resistencia alguna por parte de él, al contrario...

Después de estar unos momentos dándose un beso deseado hace un buen tiempo, Misaki comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Trató de alejarse de ella.

-Zumi... no podemos...- murmuró, aunque por dentro no quería hacer caso.

-No hables- suspiró ella –sólo quiero que me beses...

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Misaki se acercó a ella y la continuó besándola.

"Misaki, detente" pensó él.

"No está bien lo que estás haciendo" continuó, mientras acostaba a la japonesa sobre la cama y continuaba besándola.

"Piensa en lo que haces... en Jean, en Deya, en Van..." sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con fervor.

"Piensa en ti"

Y Tom dejó de cuestionarse.

------------------------------------------

NOTA: Holas!!!

Ojalá que el cap les haya gustado xD. Como se han dado cuenta, ya las cosas se están arreglando, así que yo creo que me quedan como uno o dos caps nada más.


End file.
